SECRETOS REVELADOS
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: Natsumi la mas grande protectora de la tierra se ve su mundo vuelto alreves cuando se revela un secreto de su pasado y que ahora es ella la invasora. actualizado. la decision final puede tener consecuencias imprevistas y ella lo aprendera.
1. Natsumi un Keron?

Sargento keroro

Bueno estoy de regreso después de una gran espera y algunos problemas vuelvo a escribir algunos fanfiction veo que la pagina a sido mejorada espero que la política sea menos dura esta vez con mi fanfics pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible, no poseo ningún el Sargento Keroro, es un nuevo anime que me gusto mucho y pensé una historia de el, espero que les guste, hay capítulos en español del sargento keroro en yotube. Espero que les guste.

Secretos revelados.

Natsumi un keron?

Era un noche tranquila en la casa Hinata, Keroro terminaba una de sus adoradas maquetas, la rana extraterrestre que vino a invadir pekopen en lo que croa una rana, no ha podido lograrlo de no ser por la ultima defensa de la tierra Natsumi Hinata, que resulta ser lo obvio en sus fallidos planes, aunque la verdad nunca toma nada en serio, de su tropa keron contaba con cuatro ranas de diferente estilo de combate, Kururu la rana amarilla inventor y estratega, el cual no a sido mucha ayuda ya que todo lo toma por diversión, Giroro la rana roja caporal y gran guerrero, pero fue vencido por Natsumi y al parecer le a tomado gusto a la chica, Zeroro ahora llamado Dororo, la rana azul ninja que resulta que este al llegar a la tierra se a transformado en un defensor de ella, aunque sigue de vez en cuando en el grupo y la ultima rana el cabo Tamama la rana negra gran peleador y el mas joven de las ranas.

Claro no olvidemos de Moa la destructora de planetas, claro que se quedo con las ganas de destruir el planeta ya que a Keroro no le convenía, sino no mas maquetas y se unió al grupo.

Keroro veía su suerte caer como prisionero en la casa Hinata y ser obligado a ser limpieza hogareña y ser derrotado en cada intento de cambiar las cosas fue demasiado, Keroro termino su maqueta.

Keroro: kerokerokero ya termine, es una preciosura.

El puso su maqueta en su estante y salió de su cuarto decidido a tomar un bocadillo nocturno en eso paso por la habitación de su amigo Fuyuki Hinata para invitarle a comer un bocadillo con el, cuando entro oyó lo que decía en sueños

Fuyuki: el misterio de origen de la vida… ahora… está claro… esos es, es es…

Keroro: Don Fuyuki, despierte.

Fuyuki: he que pasa… sargento que hace despierto a estas horas.

Keroro: Don Fuyuki lo levante por si no quería acompañarme a un bocadillo nocturno.

Fuyuki: vale pero solo un bocadillo

Keroro: seguro mi señor.

Cuando pasaron por el cuarto de natsumi un extraño ruido llamo su atención. Ellos se acercaron a oír el ruido de cerca abrieron la puerta para ver quien hacia aquel ruido, encontraron a Natsumi dormida pero había algo raro en ella, parecía que roncaba algo raro.

Natsumi: nazunazunazunazunazunazu

Fuyuki: qué raro Natsumi casi no ronca en la noche.

Keroro: no creo que este roncando mi señor suena como si estuviera haciendo una vibración kerorence.

Fuyuki: Natsumi vibrando no lo creo posible.

Keroro: ahora lo verá.

Keroro se acerco a la cama de Natsumi y comenzó a vibrar.

Keroro: kerokerokerokerokerokero

Nantsumi: nazunazunazunazu.

Fuyuki: eso es increíble, pero porque.

Keroro: no lo se.

Fuyuki se cayo estilo anime, el solo pensar que su hermana vibraba como los kerorence no le extraño mucho por cuando vino el padre de Keroro su hermana vibro como rana para ayudar al sargento. Pero no muy lejos de ahí una nave se acerca a la tierra esta nave era nada menos que un crucero de guerra kerorence.

Navegante: señor no tardaremos mucho tiempo en llegar a la atmosfera terrestre desea que desembarquemos.

General: no solo una capsula con mi pelotón de confianza solamente es un viaje personal.

Navegante 2: se trata de la tropa Keroro.

General: en parte si pero es otra cosa muy importante.

Navegante 2: cual es señor. Si me permite saber.

General: mi hija.

En la mañana siguiente Natsumi se había levantado de su cama, ella se sentía algo raro como si algo no estuviera bien ella se acerco al espejo y un fuerte grito levanto a todos los presentes. Giroro salió de su tienda diciendo.

Giroro: que sucede, pasa algo a Natsumi.

Fuyuki se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitación de Natsumi, el grito llamo la atención de la tropa Keroro que se dirigió a la habitación todos se encontraron en la puerta, cuando abrieron la habitación.

Fuyuki: Natsumi, que te pasa hey.

Keroro: que pasa gerooo, es usted doña Natsumi.

Todos quedaron sorprendido Natsumi había cambiado su piel era purpura y al parecer su cara era blanca. Cada uno quedo en silencio hasta que Natsumi empezó a elevar su aura de combate.

Natsumi: ranucha que me has hecho esta vez.

Keroro: keron, yo no he hecho nada mi señora, verdad chicos.

Giroro: Keroro si me entero que si tienes algo que ver te las veras conmigo.

Tamama: jolines no creo que el sargento planeara algo así.

Dororo: no será una de tus bromas kururu.

Kururu se acerco a Natsumi y con su aparato registrador checo a Natsumi de inmediato el entonces verifico los resultados de análisis.

Kururu: interesante según esto hay un avance de ADN kerorence en Natsumi y al parecer sigue avanzando kukukuku al parecer Natsumi se está convirtiendo en un keron

Todos: que ¡!

Natsumi: (agarro a Keroro con toda su furia) ranucha cuál es la idea, convertirme en una estúpida rana pues mas te vale devolverme a mi estado normal.

Keroro: se lo juro señora no se que le está pasando.

Fuyuki: kururu puedes revertir el proceso que le pasa a mi hermana.

Kururu: es imposible si no se cual es la causa de su transformación kuku, si no tengo una pista la búsqueda será algo larga.

Fuyuki: o sea que ustedes no saben.

Tamama: al juzgar el tono y la forma yo creo hey.

De pronto de la parte de atrás Natsumi le creció una cola de renacuajo como a Tamama, y más había desaparecido sus orejas y nariz ella soltó un grito de horror. En eso llego doña Moa que al entrar.

Moa: tío Keroro, esta aproximándose hey. Y esa rana gigante.

Natsumi: soy yo Moa, algo me han hecho esas ranuchas.

Keroro: que no fuimos nosotros.

Tamama: caray cada vez no entiendo nada.

Natsumi vio que también perdía altura estaba del tamaño de Fuyuki lo cual significaba que el proceso iba rápido, Aki la madre de los chicos al entrar a la habitación y al verlos cada uno quedo en espera de la reacción de la superiora Hinata.

Aki: sabía que esto pasaría.

Mas a las afueras de la casa Hinata una nave kerorence baja por el jardín con un aterrizaje perfecto de el sale una rana roja, acompañada de una café y un renacuajo naranja, en eso salen tres ranas conocidas Garuru, Taruru y Tororo. Cada uno se acerca sin titubear a la puerta y tocan. En eso Aki baja por las escaleras a atender la puerta seguida por un grupo con dudas.

Natsumi: mama por qué dices que esto pasaría.

Keroro: esto no es mi culpa doña mama.

Cuando ella llego a la puerta ella abrió y encontró a las ranas Keroro y su tropa quedo sorprendido pues conocían a la rana roja era nada menos que…

Aki: mucho tiempo sin verte Korere.

Korere: lo mismo te digo Aki Hinata.

Aki dejo pasar a los demás que pasaron a la sala de estar.

Korere: déjeme presentarlos Garuru, Tororo, Taruru, mi cabo Zetata y mi cadete Gerere.

Zetata: señor aun no entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí si no es para suplir a esta tropa inútil de Keroro, que no han dominado este planeta.

Korere: disculpe la ofensa de mi cabo, se que le ha costado mucho una conquista pero bueno el asunto es con ella.

Aki: Natsumi ven por favor.

Natsumi se acerco ya algo pequeña al parecer la transformación empezó a desfigurar su forma humana Garuru, Taruru y Tororo se sorprendieron de la forma cambiante de Natsumi desde la última batalla con ellos.

Aki: (suspirando) Natsumi el es tu verdadero padre.

Todos: que!

Keroro: Natsumi es hija del general Korere.

Garuru: señor que es lo que paso.

Natsumi: no puede ser cierto.

Todo estaban escénicos pero en eso Natsumi comenzó a brillar su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse, cuando Natsumi sintió que alguien le ponía algo en la cabeza ella vio que era Korere que le puso una gorra kerorence. Todos vieron la ultima transformación de Natsumi, ella era una renacuajo purpurante con una gorra roja con un corazón de dos colores amarilla y verde y en su panza era igual el corazón, ella al verse mirada y desnuda intentó cubrirse pero Korere la tomo de la mano y la tomo con él al frente.

Korere: le presento a mi hija Nazuzu

Aki: Korere necesitamos hablar esto antes de cualquier idea suya sí.

Korere vio Aki con mucha seriedad pero tranquilamente contesto:

Korere: sabias que esto tenía su límite ella tiene que venir a keron para su educación en la fuerzas militares de keron, pero si es hablar lo que pides yo te lo daré. Sargento Garuru, Keroro, caporal, alfereres kururu y Tororo. Acompáñenos en esta reunión secreta los demás pueden retirarse.

En eso Keroro acompañado de Giroro y Kururu siguió a las otras tres ranas y Aki en una habitación privada. En eso los chicos no sabían que decir esto los tomo a todos de sorpresa más a Natsumi que por primera vez no sabía quién era ella en realidad ella camino y corrió como pudo a su habitación con trabajo cerró la puerta de golpe, en la sala privada el sargento Keroro y compañía esperaban respuesta del general y Natsumi.

Korere: se pregunta cómo está el asunto, bien esto ocurrió hace tiempo cuando fui con un grupo hace 14 años a supervisar al planeta que invadiríamos en ese momento hubo un proyecto llamado trasfiguración molecular, el cual nos daría la forma humana por 14 años máximo, para poder estudiar a los pokopenses con mas cercanía, el proyecto empezó y duro unos cuatro meses, en eso conocí a esta mujer pokopences y me enamore de ella aun siendo su enemigo y era casado al igual que ella, lo sorprendente fue que cuando faltaba dos semanas ella me busco y me digo que estaba embarazada de mi eso me sorprendió y rápidamente necesite respuesta a aquel hecho impredecible. El doctor Naruru averiguo que Nazuzu era un keron completo a pesar de tener algunos rasgos de ADN de pokopense, Aki no quería perder ese bebe en ese instante aun cuando le dije la verdad y nuestras intenciones e hice un trato le di el suero transfigurador para que Natsumi fuera humana por 14 años pero al volver a ser un keron yo me ocuparía de ella permanentemente.

Aki: se que lo sabia pero yo no estoy convencida de que ella quiera esto, también mentí pero ella debería decidir.

Korere: quedarse no es una opción.

Aki: pero puede haber una solución.

Korere: déjame pensar, sargento Keroro podría usted hacerse cargo de ella y hacerla una buena soldada kerorence.

Keroro: bueno esto me cayo de sorpresa, aunque ella es una buena combatiente necesitaría tiempo para pensarlo.

Korere: tiene tres horas, y usted Garuru también quiere pensarlo bien.

Garuru: lo pensare con mis compañeros.

Korere: me parece bien, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer Aki.

Aki: gracias Korere, Keroro se que no puedo intervenir mas pero espero su respuesta.

En esos momentos todos salieron del cuarto a excepción de Korere y Aki que sutilmente esperaron la respuesta del resto de ranas, Fuyuki estuvo a un lado del cuarto de Natsumi y toco la puerta esperando respuesta al no haberla abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto.

Fuyuki: Natsumi, estas bien.

Natsumi: no, déjeme sola.

Fuyuki la encontró en la esquina de su cuarto sentada en el suelo y ella se parecía mucho a karara y pururú, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso el se sentó a lado de ella y sin decir nada, ellos quedaron tranquilos por ahora Natsumi sentía el apoyo de su hermano. Por primera vez sintió el apoyo que siempre había dado ahora lo recibía ella. Mientras en la base subterránea Keroro relato al resto del grupo lo sucedido de la reunión.

Keroro: en resumen Natsumi es un keron y su padre quiere saber si podemos incorporarla a nuestro pelotón.

Moa: o sea el enemigo ha aliado.

Tamama: o sea la última defensa de la tierra era un keron.

Kururu: kukuku ahora ella está en sus manos líder.

Keroro: en mis manos como… a es cierto ahora Natsumi no tiene otro que servir a las tropas de keron, pero ahora no se que decidir y ustedes que opinan.

Giroro: creo que dejare mi opinión al final ella es una traidora por impedir que conquistemos pokopen, pero también ella no sabía la verdad eso la convierte en inocente.

Moa: yo creo que sería mucha ayuda para ti tío Keroro.

Tamama: no se a mi me parece que a natsi debería ir a keron para volver hecha un keron completo pero yo la estimo, así que yo si la acepto en el grupo.

Kururu: a mí me da igual decidan ustedes. Aunque me convendría una secretaria personal, kukukuku.

Dororo: yo acepto que Natsumi se quede con nosotros, pero hay que ayudarla ahora ella a abandonado su vida humana.

Keroro: es cierto ahora ella es un keroniano completo, bueno voy a decirle mi decisión al general Korere.

Cuando todos salieron a ver el general Korere. Natsumi seguía en silencio triste pero cuando ella oyó tocar la puerta ella vio a Moa.

Moa. Natsumi es hora de que bajes.

Natsumi: no quiero irme de mi planeta.

Moa: no te preocupes mi tío hizo un trato con su padre, solo espera a escucharla.

Natsumi: la ranucha hizo algo por mí.

Fuyuki: ya vez el sargento no es tan malo ya vez.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban en la sala de estar el primero en hablar fue Korere.

Korere: veo que tienes buenos amigos, pero no es suficiente. Primero que nada mi idea era que fueras a keron, pero viendo las insistencias de que debes asimilar esto he decidido que el sargento Keroro, te enseñe lo necesario, pero a la vez harás tu servició militar con él y tendrás tu castigo por detener la conquista.

Natsumi: castigo, reglas, que no ves que no te conozco, mi padre era humano, yo soy humana yo…

Pronto sintió que su padre la veía de una forma terrible y muy severa el entonces se levanto y como si se tele transportará el estaba con ella con la mano sujetando su brazo, ella trato de zafarse y no lograba evitar ser jalada hacia fuera.

Korere: si así te vas a portar será mejor que vayas a keron como yo lo decidí.

Natsumi: no, no quiero irme.

Aki: por favor Korere detente.

El se detuvo y respirando el dio vuelta y soltó a Natsumi. Todos volvieron a la sala el volvió a sentarse y dijo en voz fuerte.

Korere: otro arrebato y será la última vez que veas pokopen.

Natsumi: (suspirando) si padre.

Korere: tranquila, no la odio, aunque siempre recibí cuadros de usted mientras crecías no me conoces realmente. Bien estas son mis condiciones.

Numero 1: servirá en la tropa Keroro en todos los rangos hasta encontrar su oficio, o sea usted estará en cada empleo de tropa siendo asistida por aquellos del rango que ocupe en momento.

Numero 2: harás las tareas que dicen en esta lista, eso compensara sus arrebatamientos en contra de la tropa Keroro, el cadete y mi cabo la supervisara.

Numero 3: ayudara en la conquista de pokopen. Y espero que lo haga.

Korere: entendió.

Natsumi: si entendí.

Korere: bien veo que ahora ya se dio cuenta de su situación bueno voy a retirarme por un breve periodo pero estaré vigilando la tropa Garuru también le asistirá por el momento estarás en el rango de cadete, eso significa que Tamama será su maestro y su deber es ser como el. Gerere y Taruru serán sus compañeros. Bien me retiro tropa.

Korere se retira llevando a Garuru y Tororo con el, subieron a su nave y se retiraron al espacio dejando al grupo ordenado y listo. Bueno casi listo Gerere y Zetata se acercaron a Keroro.

Zetata: recomiendo que vayamos a la base señor para discutir los movimientos de la tropa de ahora adelante.

Keroro: me parece bien vayamos.

Todos comenzaron a moverse Natsumi se quedo quieta por un momento, pero un pequeño empujón de Giroro le indico que los siguiera, el se veía muy serio, casi como inmunizado, pero veía a Natsumi con preocupación. Aki y Fuyuki solo podían esperar lo que sucedería adelante.

Espero que les haya gustado, y tratare de actualizarme. hay imagen en mi devian art ElImaginativo.


	2. Nazuzu a la orden

Sargento Keroro

Esto es la segunda parte y no falta la tercera espero que les agrade.

Secretos revelados

Nazuzu a la orden.

En la casa de los Hinata, Aki relato lo que paso hace años después del nacimiento de Natsumi y la llegada del acuerdo, Fuyuki estuvo asombrado pero también preocupado.

Fuyuki. Es increíble lo que paso, entonces ya sabía lo de Keroro y las ranas.

Aki: si, al principio pensé que eran enviados de Korere, la primera vez que los vi., pero resulto que venían con otro plan de ataque, jajaja.

Fuyuki: mama que será de Natsumi.

Aki: no lo se, muchas cosas van a cambiar espero que Keroro, sepa que hacer.

En la base de los kerorences, parecía que había una gran desilusión y gran conflicto.

Zetata: como que hay poco presupuesto para la conquista, que han hecho con ella.

Giroro: el zonzo de Keroro lo ha invertido en tonterías.

Kururu: lamentablemente el líder lo ha gastado casi todo, kukuku.

Zetata: en ese caso no hay otra opción que esperar el pago del mes que entra y tendremos que abstenernos de algunas cosas, a todo esto y el líder.

Gerere: esta checando al nuevo recluta como lo indico el general Korere.

Zetata: al menos hace algo correcto.

Mientras en la cocina kerorence, Natsumi preparaba una de sus postres y preparaba un chocolate, ella usaba un overol amarillo con flores, en la lista ella se encargaría de la botana de la reunión de Keroro y del mantenimiento de la base, o sea ella era la que haría las tareas laborales de Keroro. Keroro, veía al fin el desquite de sus días de esclavo de Natsumi, Tamama y Moa leían lo de la lista, acompañados de Dororo.

Keroro: y bien Natsumi, como siente estar del otro lado del tenedor, ahora va aprender lo que es un soldado subordinado.

Natsumi: no muy bien ranucha, por que debo de obedecerlo.

Keroro: esa no es forma de hablar a su superior, ahora soy su líder, y tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, que tal.

Natsumi: bien estoy en sus manos eso veo yo.

Dororo: no sea tan duro con ella mi líder debería ver esta lista por completo.

Keroro: muy bien, que mas dice aquí.

Al leerlo Keroro quedo con la mente en blanco, no era fácil decirle esto a Natsumi.

Keroro: recluta Tamama ayude a Natsumi con sus deberes debo discutir un pequeño asunto.

Tamama: a la orden señor.

Cuando Keroro fue a reclamar una pequeña cosa que no le gusto.

Keroro: como es que debo borrar las memorias de los pokopense, incluyendo a doña mama y don Fuyuki sobre la existencia de doña Natsumi.

Zetata: será Nazuzu. Y que tiene si no se ha dado cuenta ella puede darse como persona desaparecida y tendríamos problemas con una investigación pokopense.

Keroro: vale pero solo quiero que unas personas la recuerden por favor.

Zetata: esta bien solo dos personas.

Keroro: kero solo dos personas.

Zetata: si solo dos.

Keroro: bueno serán…

Mientras en la sala de juntas Natsumi ayudada por Tamama llevaban las charolas de alimento, mientras Taruru y Gerere acomodaban los muebles.

Tamama: así pues Nazuzu no hay mas paraíso que ser parte de la tropa, ahora usted debe aprender a ser un keron completo.

Natsumi: si tu lo dices.

Tamama: pero no se ponga triste una vez que el sargento le encuentre cariño usted lo adorara como líder.

Taruru: maestro debe convertir a esta keroniana en una soldada yo le ayudare.

Gerere: sería más fácil si le borraran la memoria señorita.

Natsumi: que te has creído yo no quiero convertirme en una rana por completo.

Gerere: no me responda así renacuaja, será mejor que…

Taruru: atención llega el líder.

La posible pelea llega a ser interrumpida, en eso saluda a todos con firmeza, Natsumi quiso oponerse pero tuvo que aguantar y también saludo.

Keroro. Bueno comencemos con la reunión.

Moa: aquí los avances de la invasión. Ningún avance por ahora.

Keroro. Si como verán no hemos tenido ningún avance por un estorbo, pero ya que no hay estorbo, supongo que será mas fácil ahora.

Natsumi chispeó un poco a lo que comento el sargento pero resistió la tentación de machacarlo.

Keroro: pero a la falta de fondos para la invasión esperaremos la paga del mes pronto, mientras improvisaremos.

Giroro: y como vamos a improvisar.

Keroro: calma macho por hoy es tarde así que tal si comemos esta botana que nos preparo nuestra recluta Nazuzu

Cada uno comenzó a comer la comida que Natsumi cocino. Una vez terminado Natsumi vio que cada uno se retiraría a sus lugares de estar, ella se dispuso ir a su cuarto cuando.

Zetata: adonde vas Nazuzu.

Natsumi: a mi cuarto, esto ya termino como veo yo.

Zetata: si pero no ira al cuarto suyo usted se quedara con su instructor de cargo y eso significa que ira donde vive el recluta Tamama. También irán usted Taruru y Gerere.

Los dos: Si señor

Natsumi: que, no puedo quedarme en casa con mama y Fuyuki.

Zetata: no, si quiere ir a su cuarto será en su casa en keron, si lo quiere así.

Natsumi: pero… pero yo… uff esta bien.

Tamama. No se preocupe natsi yo la llevo.

Zetata: Tamama, el recluta Gerere le dará la lista que tiene que hacer Natsumi en su cargo.

Tamama: espere que Natsumi, no es un sirviente déjela en paz.

Giroro: Tamama, recuerde que Natsumi debe cumplir los labores que necesita hacer.

Keroro: bien eso es todo, descansen

Cuando todos se retiraron, solo quedaron 4 ranas, Keroro, Zetata, Dororo y Kururu.

Keroro: bien aquí están los nombres de quienes la recordaran.

Zetata: bien su madre y su hermano, supongo que sabia ser borrada su memoria todos los pokopense sin excepción.

Keroro: lo se su padre no puede ser tan cruel después de todo.

Zetata: bien será de ese modo. Pero le advierto entre las ordenes muy estrictas será el aislamiento total de Natsumi con todo pokopen hasta que haya terminado su entrenamiento primario.

Keroro, que eso significa que ella no podrá verlos.

Zetata: afirmativo, su padre quiere que ella comience actuar con naturalidad como keronence, eso es todo.

Dororo: dura la decisión de un padre a su hija.

Kururu: kukuku bien tendré que ser así. (Tomando un control) pues empecemos, click.

Mientras en los cielos las tres plataformas sobrevolaban el lugar a la mansión nizisagua, Tamama llevaba a Natsumi consigo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza con el miedo de caerse y el frió de la noche le hizo recordar algo, ella estaba desnuda y no era por nada pero su compañero de vuelo también estaba desnudo, ella se puso rojo como tomate. Al ver eso Tamama.

Tamama: no se preocupe Natsumi ya llegamos comenzare a descender.

Natsumi: si gracias Tamama.

Tamama: bien tranquila, se que esto no es fácil para usted.

Cuando llegaron entraron en la puerta principal. Taruru se acerco a natsumi.

Taruru: y bien nazuzu, estoy seguro que le agradara ser un keron, y mas cuando conquistemos a pekoton.

Natsumi: si claro, este Tamama puedo llevar algo de ropa por favor.

Tamama: Ropa para que.

Natsumi: este me siento algo, bueno es que ustedes no llevan pero yo no se…

Gerere: no la necesita, además ya lleva su gorra de cadete espere… alguien viene

Tamama: No se preocupe es Momoka.

En eso llega Momoka y Paúl que al ver al grupo de ranas.

Momoka: Hola Tamama, veo que trajiste a unos amigos.

Tamama: Si traigo a Taruru ya lo conoces, este es Gerere y esta es Nazuzu, que ni te imaginas quien es. Es Natsumi la hermana de Fuyuki.

Momoka: Fuyuki tiene una hermana? Yo pensé que era hijo único.

Paúl: Nuestra información es correcta el no tiene hermanos.

Momoka: quien será esta tipa si viene a quitarme a Fuyuki.

Natsumi y Tamama no sabían lo que sucedía, pero Gerere solo sonrió y miro al frente.

Gerere: se inicio ya el programa.

Natsumi: programa?

Tamama: no querrás decir que…

Gerere: si han borrado toda información de Natsumi

Todos quedaron en blanco, después de unas horas de explicación del programa alienígena que no era más de no dejar evidencia de sus existencias para evitar investigaciones pokopense sobre la vida extraterrestre. Natsumi estuvo furiosa y triste.

Natsumi: no es justo porque no me dijeron de esto.

Gerere: para que saber eso si sabes que no tienes opinión sobre las decisiones de la tropa.

Taruru: además es normal usted dejo de ser un pokopen para ser un keron, ahora empieza su nueva vida como Nazuzu.

Natsumi: renacuajos tontos, si no entienden como siento…

Tamama: tranquila nachi mire que Gerere está viendo su comportamiento.

Gerere: con libreta a mano y una lista paso a Tamama, este la leyó y se sonrojo.

Tamama: nachi tiene que hacer eso.

Una vez la noche Natsumi daba un masaje a Tamama, aunque Tamama sentía feliz todavía era una extraña culpa, Natsumi tuvo que limpiar y ordenar su cuarto, y tuvo que ir al baño a tallarle la espalda y limpiar su cuerpo, en pocas palabras en su lista Natsumi seria su sirvienta personal.

Natsumi: uff, esto es lo peor que esperaba de mi padre.

Tamama: es suficiente natsi creo que usted necesita un descanso,.

Natsumi: gracias Tamama yo…

Natsumi callo rendida y casi toca el suelo de no ser Tamama que la sostiene, al ver su rostro inconsciente decide llevarla a un cuarto en una cómoda cama y se dispone a acomodarla.

Tamama en pensamiento veía a Natsumi, "no lo había notado mucho pero natsi se ve muy linda como keron, hasta quisiera que ella fuera mi novia" entonces crispió en desesperación "que me pasa yo quiero a mi sargento porque ahora me intereso por esa chica, será mejor que me vaya a dormir."

El salió del cuarto suspirando un ultimo pensamiento "descanse mi querida natsi" todas las luces se apagaron.

Al día siguiente Natsumi despertó con una sensación extraña, ella estaba sentada en una silla en un cuarto oscuro, ella fue deslumbrada por una luz y oyó una risa.

Risa: gerogerogerogerogerogerogero.

Natsumi: ranucha, que está pasando.

Keroro: Natsumi al parecer a olvidado algo soy su líder y usted mi soldada, sino vea en el espejo.

Ella volteo a la derecha para ver una luz revelando un espejo, y vio su reflejo un renacuajo púrpura con gorro rojo y con un corazón amarilla y verde, ella se veía más infantil como Karara, era quizás más joven que Pururú, entonces volteo a ver a Keroro.

Natsumi: bien soy una ranucha.

Keroro: bien me parece bien que lo haya reconocido.

Zetata apareció junto a Dororo.

Zetata: bien a dado comienzo su entrenamiento

Dororo: sus deberes serán los de realizar los trabajos laborales de la base y sus castigos será puesto a manos del líder.

Zetata: su entrenamiento será dado por Tamama personalmente en su rango ocupado.

Keroro suspiro como si en realidad sintiera culpa.

Keroro: será aislada por completo no tendrá contacto con el mundo pokopense hasta que su entrenamiento primario sea terminado.

Natsumi: que? No pueden hacerme eso, como piensan cerrarme el contacto con todos los que conozco.

Keroro: Natsumi ni siquiera la recuerdan así que mejor sígame pues tiene mucho que hacer.

Natsumi: que eso quiere decir que mama y Fuyuki ya no me recuerdan.

Keroro: (sin voltearla a ver) si, ellos ya no la recuerdan.

Natsumi corrió y se inclino ante Keroro llorando y suplicando.

Natsumi: por favor Keroro, no haga esto a mi haré cualquier cosa pero no eso.

Keroro: solo sígame por favor soldada Nazuzu.

Natsumi vio un Keroro diferente ella pensó que saldría con su cuento de que le comprara una gran línea de maquetas o juegos o mangas, pero ella era veía que Keroro era una rana diferente. Ella en derrota siguió al líder, Zetata y Dororo se quedaron en el cuarto.

Dororo: no se me hace justo para Natsumi.

Zetata: será Nazuzu. Zeroro por que cambio su nombre, según recuerdo era uno de los soldados más afianzados al líder

Dororo: tengo mi historia y mis motivos.

Mientras tanto en los ascensores de la base Keroro vio que ya no era observado y suspiro el entonces vio a Natsumi con una ligera lágrima en sus ojos, el entonces puso sus ojos en línea y suspiro.

Keroro: doña Natsumi

Natsumi: (despertó de su trance) si señor.

Keroro: calme sé que es duro esto pero le prometo una cosa volverá a ver su familia una vez que termine su entrenamiento primario.

Natsumi: en serio.

Keroro: palabra de honor, pero antes gerogero. Voy a disfrutar esto.

Natsumi lo vio con ojos de miedo no sabía lo que el sargento la haría hacer y que era el entrenamiento primario que debía hacer.

Esta historia continuara.


	3. entrenamiento y deberes

Sargento Keroro.

Deberes y entrenamiento.

Natsumi limpiaba con la aspiradora los pasillos de la base ella miraba que sus deberes consistían limpiar la base Keroro le digo que en cierto tiempo realizaría las tareas de limpieza y cocina para la tropa, pero extras era tomar su entrenamiento con Tamama. Ella limpiaba el pasillo en eso paso Kururu con sus libretas de apuntes.

Kururu: kukukuku buenos días Nazuzu como le va su primer día de soldado.

Natsumi: no muy bien, oiga es raro que se dirija a mi.

Kururu: bueno como veras en la forma de tratarte es de keron a keron para que asimiles tu nueva vida, además quisiera que fuera mi secretaria personal.

Natsumi: secretaria personal?

Kururu: si necesito de alguien que me ayude con mis experimentos y sea mi mano derecha y aunque se niegue esta en la listas de deberes.

Natsumi: así que me tendrá como su secretaria quiera o no.

Kururu: así parece kukukuku

Kururu se fue por el pasillo con una típica risa que daba escalofríos. Ella suspiro y siguió limpiando, ella logro terminar de aspirar lo que era casi interminable base, el agotamiento fue casi fatal, no era lo mismo que cuando cambiaron de cuerpo el sargento Keroro y ella. Su fuerza parecía a ver desaparecido, como si fuera el cuerpo o la mente que no entendía. Ella cerró los ojos cuando un golpecito los volvió abrir. Se trataba de Tamama eso significa.

Natsumi: eso significa que debo entrenar ya.

Tamama: si, pero no ahora primero iremos a la sala de humentacio.

Natsumi lo siguió por los pasillos ella se sentía débil y casi parecía no poder estar de pie.

Tamama: vaya si que su cuerpo esta seco, pero con la humedad del cuarto usted estará tan fuerte como siempre.

Natsumi: oye no se supone que es peligroso, digo por los nidoros

Tamama: no se preocupe no exageraremos con la húmedas.

Ya en el cuarto Natsumi sintió la humedad afectar su cuerpo era casi como si sus energías aumentara y que fuera capaz de hacer las mismas cosas o mas como cuando era ser humano.

Natsumi: no lo se pero ahora me siento con mucho mas energía.

Tamama: ya ve, es la primera vez que se ha humectado

Natsumi: si aunque da miedo de que ahora sea comida de nidoros.

En la base Keroro veía en el monitor a Tamama y Natsumi.

Keroro: gerogero estaría bien que sobrepasara el límite de humedad doña Natsumi.

Kururu: kukukuku ellos forman una linda pareja no crees Giroro.

Keroro: si se nota que… Giroro,

Giroro estaba limpiando su arma sin ninguna emoción más que pensar en la invasión de pokopen.

Keroro: Giroro, que no nos escuchaste.

Giroro: si pero no me interesa, es mejor que pensemos en los planes de invasión mas que ahora nos vigilan soldados de Garuru y el general Korere.

El se levanto y salio por la puerta sin ningún ultimo comentario. Keroro y Kururu no entendían el cambio repentino del caporal Giroro desde que se revelo el secreto.

Keroro: y a este! Que le pasa.

Kururu: creo que los encantos que Natsumi tenia en el acaban de acabarse.

Keroro: gero pero como, que si no me enterado.

Kururu: kukuku parece que ahora Nazuzu es mi secretaria personal sin problemas kukuku

Keroro: hasta a mi me da miedo oírte decir eso.

Mientras en las afueras del la puerta del cuarto del sargento Keroro, Fuyuki podía ver que la puerta tenia letreros de restringido, el intento abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría, en eso se abrió la puerta saliendo de ella Giroro.

Giroro: que hace usted aquí, que no sabe que la base esta aislada de la casa.

Fuyuki: lo se por eso estoy aquí, porque la aislaron y por que no he visto a Natsumi.

Giroro solo cerró la puerta detrás y rodeo a Fuyuki y camino a la salida sin no antes decir.

Giroro: Natsumi ya no existe, es solo un soldado más de keron, su nombre es Nazuzu.

Entonces se fue, Fuyuki sabía una cosa desde el cambio de su hermana todos habían cambiado su actitud, el supo que no podía entrar en la base mas, así que subió arriba.

Fuyuki: (pensando) "es increíble lo que pasa en un día mi hermana da vuelta en un extraterrestre y todo cambia radicalmente." "me pregunto que tendré que decir a los demás en la escuela, OH, eso va ser difícil"

Una vez que Fuyuki estuvo listo para la escuela se marcho, sin saber que sorpresa le aguardaba allá. Mientras en el entrenamiento, Natsumi daba a mostrar sus actitudes en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el recluta Taruru, en las gradas de la arena de entrenamiento se encontraba Tamama y Gerere observando el desempeño de combate.

Gerere: no pensé que fuera tan buena en este tipo de combate.

Tamama: jejeje y eso que no ha visto las luchas anteriores del sargento con ella, ella era aterrador cuando se enojaba.

Gerere: por mi esta bien, si hubiera sido una niña mimada, seria la deshonra de su padre, que tu como yo sabemos que es de las ranas luchadoras mas fuertes.

Tamama: ni lo digas es una leyenda fuerte el general Korere.

Gerere: si el mas grande luchador cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras Natsumi debe aceptar que su cuerpo gano un gran poder en la sala de humedad, y que este cuerpo poco a poco va moviéndose con facilidad, aunque la desventaja que sus piernas y brazos son mas cortos pero su oponente era igual que ella. En eso lanzo una fuerte patada a Taruru, este pudo resistirla.

Taruru: buena patada Nazuzu. Será una gran ayuda en la invasión.

Natsumi: pare de llamarme con ese nombre y un cuerno con eso de la conquista.

Taruru: porque dice eso si su nombre es bonito, ja tanto como usted.

Natsumi: (ruborizándose) yo… pero si parezco una rana.

Taruru rápidamente tomo el descuido de Natsumi y llego con una fuerte patada y tiro a Natsumi al suelo y sobre ella se puso en forma que el tenia la victoria.

Taruru: nunca baje la guardia si. Bien por hoy es suficiente

Tamama: no lo creo hay mucho que entrenar, además debemos saber cuanto poder de tiro tiene Natsumi.

Taruru: que grande es usted le va a enseñar a Nazuzu su primer ataque impacto.

Tamama: claro si para eso soy el maestro.

Gerere: veamos si esa rana es de cuidado.

Mientras Taruru ayudo a levantarse Natsumi, ella se preguntaba que tan emocionante era eso que hablaban.

Taruru: usted aprenderá una técnica increíble impacto Tamama.

Nazuzu: que?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de tiros las tres ranas comenzaron a preparar su demostración Natsumi solo veía con nervios que ataque puede hacer ella como un keron. En la ventana de observación Keroro y Moa veían el entrenamiento.

Keroro: estoy emocionado Doña Moa, Doña Natsumi hará su primer ataque kerorence.

Moa: si Tío querido esto va ser genial.

Keroro: ahora con Natsumi en mi tropa todo será fácil para su conquista

Mientras Tamama comenzó con su primer truco.

Tamama: Impacto Tamama

El poderoso rayo de su boca salio y destruyó el primer blanco.

Taruru: ahora me toca a mi Rayos x

De sus ojos salieron dos poderosos rayos y desintegro el blanco de prueba.

Taruru: lo hice bien maestro.

Tamama: pues si se ve que ha entrenado mucho.

En eso se paro Gerere enfrente se tres blancos el solo los miro fríamente, todos los presentes querían conocer su método de ataque.

Gerere: muerte silenciosa.

El movió sus brazos pero no salio nada, todos pensaron que nada sucedía cuando de pronto los tres blancos cayeron hechos pedazos como si algo los había rebanado rápidamente.

Tamama: golines que fue eso.

Taruru: yo no vi. Que paso que hizo Gerere para cortar así los blancos.

Gerere: use solo mis hilos.

Mientras en la cámara de observación.

Keroro: que el uso solo hilos es imposible eso.

Zetata: no para el (digo mientras entraba a la cámara seguido por Dororo).

Dororo: así que este chico quiere ser el nuevo ángel de la muerte.

Moa: ángel de la muerte? No entiendo.

Zetata: el entrena para ser el asesino perfecto para el ejercito de Keron, haciendo trabajos difíciles como eliminar los lideres de los ejércitos contrarios en una guerra.

Dororo: pero aun así es demasiado joven para seguir tan horrendo trabajo.

Keroro: bien basta de charlas, es el turno de Natsumi a ver que hace la pobre en un ataque.

Y esa era la pregunta a ella que haría ella un ataque de láser o hacer lo mismo que el nuevo kerorence hizo con solo usar ella suspiro y se quedo pensando un buen rato y si un buen rato.

Keroro: gerogerogero parece que doña Natsumi no sabe que hacer.

Dororo: no hay que presionarla ella.

Moa: mire va intentar algo.

Natsumi decidió que la mejor forma de probar era intentar un movimiento de los tres ella intento hacer el Tamama impacto ella aspiro aire y inclino detrás. Ella entonces suelta un grito que se convierte de pronto en ondas sonoras muy poderosas y dirigidas ella no supo que sucedía hasta que dejo de gritar.

Natsumi: hag hagn (Jadeando aire) creo que no era gritar después de todo.

Ella levanto la cabeza para ver que los blancos fueron tirados hacia la pared y que su grito ya había destrozado todas las ventanas del cuarto de observación sin decir que todos los de ahí quedaron pasmados por el ataque sonico.

Natsumi: yo hice eso.

Tamama: sorprendente un ataque sonico y como va llamar su ataque.

Natsumi: no lo se quizás grito de guerra o grito solamente.

Gerere: que tal sonic Nazuzu.

Natsumi: (lo pensó un poco) si ese nombre parece bien.

Taruru: que bien con ese ataque no tendrán ninguna opción los pokopenses.

Tamama: bien hecho Nazuzu

Natsumi: este gracias.

Mientras en la sala de observación Keroro y los demás trataban de levantarse de tal ataquen que recibieron de sorpresa.

Keroro: hay hay ay que ataque parece que no oiré bien por un buen rato.

Moa: Tío Keroro como esta usted.

Keroro: que digo Dona Moa.

Moa: que digo Tío Keroro no lo oí bien

Keroro: repíteme lo que digo Doña Moa que no oí bien.

Ambos luchaban por su comunicación pero sus oídos los tenían algo tapados por el ataque sonico, Zetata y Dororo veían la situación con gotas de sudor bajo sus cabezas.

Zetata: y este es nuestro líder de invasión ni siquiera esquivo el ataque.

Dororo: el líder suele ser demasiado confiado, mas debo admirar el ataque de Natsumi.

Zetata: hablando de eso ustedes siguen llamándola así que no ven que ella es un keron con su nombre Nazuzu.

Giroro: eso es cierto (decía el entrando al cuarto observando los daños) veo que es una rana fuerte (mientras pensó) "esa es la razón por la que me venció"

Giroro veía desde fuera del cuarto cuando vio lo que para el provoca algo de molestia Tamama abrazaba a Natsumi. Si quizás el trato de ayudarle pues ella se agoto mucho de su primer ataque era eso.

Kururu: kukuku celosos, después de todo tienen la misma edad. Kukuku.

Giroro: no se de que me hablas, es solo otro soldado y ya, es hora que siga con sus demás deberes.

Kururu: ya veo, kukuku si es lo que deseé.

Giroro solo gruño un poco y se retiro del cuarto. Mientras Kururu tomo el micrófono del cuarto y en voz "tranquila?¡!"

Kururu: recluta Nazuzu repórtese en sus deberes en el laboratorio, atentamente Alfereres Kururu.

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron preocupados que haría Kururu a Natsumi, ella suspiro y camino hacia el laboratorio. Mientras en la escuela Fuyuki tuvo un día muy raro, al parecer nadie se acordaba de Natsumi y al parecer todos los trofeos o decoraciones en su honor habían desaparecido, incluso Momoka le comento sobre la llegada de Tamama con unos nuevos amigos y de una rana femenina muy extraña.

Fuyuki: es seguro que usted no recuerda si tenía una hermana, Momoka.

Momoka: no la verdad es que no recuerdo que usted tenía una hermana.

Fuyuki: eso lo va tener que explicar el sargento.

El sabía que no era nada derecho la situación que se veía sabia algo y ese algo era ayudar a su hermana Natsumi de esta situación. Momoka lo miraba como si algo no estaba bien a su vez ella trataría de averiguar que sucedía.

Mientras en las puertas del laboratorio de Kururu, ella suspiro con miedo ella no sabia lo que podría esperar de esta rana, ella se imaginaba ser un proyecto de ciencia o algo peor. Ella suspiro y toco la entrada este se abrió y ella entro.

Kururu: bien pase Nazuzu, sus cosas están en aquella mesa.

Natsumi volteo a la dirección que le mostró Kururu y encontró una bata de laboratorio, unos lentes de lectura y varios libros en aquella mesa con una silla a su lado.

Kururu: se que no se a acostumbrado a su nueva piel así que le traje esa bata mientras este conmigo usted puede usarla.

Natsumi: este gracias, que quiere que haga yo aquí.

Kururu: Hm. nada ahora, usted es muy torpe ahora, lo que quiero es que estudie un poco sobre nuestra historia matemática y lenguaje kerorence. Por ahora.

Natsumi vio los libros después de ponerse su bata, ella vio que había traducción en ellos para saber que significaba cada letra.

Kururu: si tiene dudas puede consultarme.

Natsumi: este… gracias Kururu.

Kururu: no me lo agradezcas niña solo apurarte, necesito que aprendas todo lo que una secretaria kerorence debe saber.

Natsumi empezó a leer los libros que Kururu le había dejado ella tuvo que admitir era muy diversa su lengua alienígena. Ella paso las ultimas horas leyendo hasta que Kururu le ofreció una taza de te.

Kururu: beberlo, le hará sentir bien por ahora es todo.

Natsumi no supo que agradecer era algo raro pensar que la rana amarilla se portara bien con ella. Después de beber aquel extraño te ella comenzó a sentir soñolienta como si el te tenia un poco de sedante ella se acostó a dormir. En eso llegaron Keroro y los demás. Tamama, junto a Gerere y Taruru se llevaron a Natsumi cargando a sus naves pues se retiraban.

Keroro: bien veo que de esta forma se llevara a doña Natsumi de la casa a la casa de momota y viceversa. (El suspiro) me da pena la pobrecita.

Zetata: no tanto como lo piensa usted esperemos que Natsumi le agrade su nueva vida y se adapte pronto.

Dororo: aun así es injusto.

Kururu: no se preocupe ella es lista y fuerte creo que lo hará bien kukuku y además es muy bonita creo que la citare.

Giroro: ni lo piense!

Kururu: vaya, vaya celoso.

Giroro: no, solo que tenemos cosas importantes que citas tontas.

Keroro: como usted diga machote este, bien la tropa Keroro entra en otra etapa de la vida y es hora de intentar conquistar pokopen.

Todos: si!

Esta seria una nueva era para conquista? Natsumi ayudara en la conquista de su propio planeta veamos lo que sigue. Muy pronto lo sabremos.

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, veremos quizás un gran triangulo amoroso, enredos entre la tropa y problemas familiares, pero no abandonando el humor de la tropa Keroro espero pronto sus opiniones y sugerencias.


	4. Nazuzu presionada al máximo

Hola como están todos disculpe la tardanza he estado algo ocupado pero quiero que sepan que tratare de estar al corriente con ustedes espero que les guste este capítulo.

Sargento Keroro.

Nazuzu presionada al máximo.

Habían pasado una semana desde el comienzo del entrenamiento de Natsumi y todo parecía normal de no ser por algo que comenzaba a faltar y molestar. Ella se había levantado al ruido de la alarma y ella sabia que significaba.

En la recamara de Tamama su despertador sonó y el lo apago fue un buen sueño en eso entro Natsumi con una charola de alimento, en sus castigos ella debía atender a su instructor con respeto y atender sus necesidades. Natsumi debía de ser obediente era esos castigos o ir a keron por el resto de su vida.

Natsumi: aquí esta su desayuno maestro Tamama (ella tenia que decir eso por respeto).

Tamama: muchas gracias Natsi, este se ve muy rico.

Tamama disfrutaba de la cocina de Natsumi era realmente buena y cuando comenzó a comer el vio a Natsumi y sonrió.

Tamama: ande Natsi desayune conmigo que hay bastante para los dos.

Natsumi: usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso la lista dice…

Tamama: que debe acatar las ordenes de su maestro y si le digo desayune conmigo no hay problemas además verla así parada como mi sirvienta y no con una amiga. Venga siéntese a mi lado.

Natsumi: (que realmente tenia hambre) vale, gracias.

Y comenzaron a desayunar juntos como dos amigos. Ella tuvo que admitir hasta el momento le sorprendió el trato que recibía de parte de la rana joven, buena ella era agradecida que no la hubiera torturado por el amor a su sargento pero era muy gentil con ella. Tamama por su parte era de extrañarse mucho su comportamiento hacia Natsumi el pensaba torturarla por el daño que hacia a su sargento cuando ella era humana, pero de algún modo el sintió algo por ella. Compasión o afecto?

Natsumi: Tamama no seria buena idea acompañar a Momoka en el desayuno.

Tamama: buen intento Natsi pero recuerde que esta prohibido a usted ver cualquier pokopen.

Natsumi: hasta cuando será este castigo.

Tamama: No es castigo es solo entrenamiento hasta que este listo para poder controlarse en este cuerpo. En área enemiga.

Natsumi: usted piensa que uniré en su plan de conquista, ni en sueños.

Voz: entonces deberíamos ya enviarla a Keron.

Tamama y Natsumi dieron vuelta a la fuente de la voz, era Gerere que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto con Taruru que veían la escena.

Gerere: si alguien más los viera pensarían que están en una cita.

Tamama: eso es falso solo estamos desayunando como amigos.

Taruru: eso es mi maestro mostrando su piedad a sus subordinados.

Tamama: bueno creo que es hora de irnos. (Sacando una botellita con un liquido blanco) tome Natsumi debe beber esto antes de irnos.

Natsumi: es necesario tomar esto, si me provoca un sueño terrible.

Tamama: lo se pero es obligatorio es parte de su entrenamiento.

Natsumi: (suspirando) vale lo haré.

Ella agarro la botellita y la abrió, después de beberlo ella sintió lo que esperaba un enorme sueño, ella quedo inconsciente. Tamama la levanto y la llevo en brazos a su nave. Aun cuando sabían que el suero era fuerte a dormir le pusieron un casco aislador para que no pudiera oír o ver. Una vez dentro de sus naves y con la antibarrera ellos volaron en dirección a la base. Mientras en la base secreta.

Moa: tío Keroro mensajes de l a comandancia.

Keroro: gero? Mensaje de la comandancia.

Moa: si tío, la tropa Garuru reporta su llegada a pokopen muy pronto.

Giroro: a que vendrán, quizás por el asunto de Natsumi pero porque no informaría esto el general Korere.

Kururu: recuerde que el general encomendó también la tarea del entrenamiento de Natsumi a Garuru. Y además recuerde todo este asunto es secreto.

Giroro: si eso lo se solo que me pone nervioso esto.

Moa: tío Keroro se acerca Tamama con el resto del grupo.

Keroro: muy bien prepárense para su llegada, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer.

En el cuarto de Fuyuki, el chico paranormal había intentado de todo de convencer al sargento Keroro de ver a su hermana, pero este le prometió que pronto seria, solo Natsumi debía pasar su entrenamiento primario, el suspiraba por lo que le explico.

Fuyuki: espero que el sargento sepa lo que hace.

En eso vio que una cortina metálica cerraba su ventana y la puerta era fijada por varios barrotes de acero una precaución para que Fuyuki viera a su hermana.

Fuyuki: vaya con el sargento, tener que tomar estas medidas de aislamiento para Natsumi.

Mientras en el monitor Keroro veía como entraban las cuatro ranas a su base, Giroro al ver como Tamama abrazaba a Natsumi para que no cayera de la nave sintió que la sangre le hervía. Keroro noto eso y pensó que seria una buena hora de bromear a su amigo rojo.

Keroro: no hacen una bonita pareja he Giroro!

Giroro: Que?... (Sorprendido pero de nuevo en su estado duro) y a mi que me importa.

Keroro: (con una Devil sonrisa) si usted ya no esta interesado, bueno a decir verdad es tan linda Nazuzu que quizás le pida salir conmigo.

Giroro: que usted cree, en eso posible, ella le odia y usted también.

Keroro: (viendo la expresión de Giroro) si hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero ella parece muy linda en su forma de keroniano no crees.

Giroro solo gruñía mientras mas rojo se ponía, el había estado en un estado de frió con Natsumi pero el sargento sabia que había ciertas cenizas encendidas todavía por ella. Lo noto cuando a escondidas veía a Natsumi haciendo sus tareas y entrenando.

Keroro: "ya sabia que esta rana no podía dejar de desearla" (pensaba el sargento) sabe hasta quizás piense casarme con ella.

Eso puso a Giroro a explotar si no fuera por un ruido de un estruendo por detrás, era Moa con su traje y su vara de lucifer y parecía estar en rasgones.

Moa: tío Keroro se va casar con Nazuzu? (levantando su vara) que me traje la tierra armagedo al 100%

Keroro: pare el carro doña Moa, espere déjeme explicarle.

Después de llevarla en un cuarto y explicar lo que Keroro quería hacer Moa Entendió la situación o al menos tenía una idea.

Moa: o sea no es como lo pinta el tigre, usted es bueno tío tratar de encender esas llamas.

Keroro: yo también lo pienso, el le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo pero usted sabe de alguna forma el también lo sabe.

Mientras Giroro se calmo al darse cuenta que era solo una broma de mal gusto de Keroro, aunque debía admitir algo ahora parecía mas fácil su relación con Natsumi pero no podía declarársele todavía, pero pronto vio que se abrió la puerta y Tamama y los demás entraban en ella Natsumi casi soñolienta despertaba de su trance.

Giroro: Natsumi yo la…

Natsumi: he que dijiste Giroro.

Giroro: (otra vez duro) dije Nazuzu firmes no es hora de estar cansada.

Natsumi con queja se levanto firmemente, aunque extrañada pareció que Giroro le habría nombrado por su verdadero nombre pero este después volvió a ser duro con ella.

Natsumi: (pensando) "que extraño pareció que… no quizás son los efectos de esta poción que me dan"

Keroro: bien soldada Nazuzu sabe ya sus deberes así que…

Moa: tío Keroro la tropa Garuru ya esta descendiendo.

Keroro: vaya llegaron pronto, tropa prepárese para recibirlos.

Todos caminaron en dirección del puerto cada uno sorprendido de la llegada de la tropa Garuru a la base las ultimas veces eran raras sus visitas mas cuando se trataba de eliminarlos a ellos. Cuando llegaron al puerto se encontraba Zetata y Dororo.

Zetata: bien al parecer llego la tropa Garuru.

Dororo: si me extraña su llegada.

Zetata: será misión de la jefatura o encargo del general Korere.

Dororo: muy pronto lo sabremos.

Cuando de pronto el angar se abrió y una nave descendió abajo con la anti barrera puesta una vez aterrizado se cerró nuevamente el angar y la escotilla principal de la nave se abrió rebelando a la tropa Garuru. Cuatro ranas habían llegado Garuru, Zoruru, Tororo y Pururú.

Garuru: la tropa Garuru reportándose en una misión secreta del general Korere.

Keroro: entendido comandante Garuru. Y cual es esa misión secreta.

Garuru: solo podré discutirlo con usted.

Keroro: bien si así es, iremos a mi oficina.

Garuru: en ese caso Pururú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, los demás descansen.

Pururu: sí señor.

Keroro acompañado por Giroro, Zetata, Dororo y Kururu fueron a la oficina para oír la misión de Garuru y su tropa. Mientras Pururú se acerco a Natsumi algo sorprendida.

Pururú: Vaya ver para creer, usted es una de nosotros verdad.

Natsumi: si yo ni esperaba esto pero si resulte ser otra ranucha.

Pururú: no se sienta mal es usted todavía bonita.

Tororo: si una verdadera belleza kerorence y bien.

Tororo con su sonrisa escalofriante toco con su mano la cola de natsumi está en reacción mando de una cachetada a volar a la calenturienta renacuajo. Este estuvo a punto de ser una plasma en la pared de no ser por Zeroro que lo atrapo en el aire.

Zeroro: bien, al parecer la chica tiene garras.

Tororo: y esas me vuelven loco. Tototo

Pururú: pues bien merecido lo tienes, eso no se hace a una señorita, uff renacuajos estos, bueno nazuzu sígame.

Natsumi: adonde?

Pururú: a su chequeo médico claro.

Mientras en la oficina de Keroro la situación exploto increíblemente.

Keroro: que debo qué?

Garuru: el general fue directo con lo de borrar la memoria de los hinata también, sargento Keroro.

Keroro: pero, pero no es posible esto

Zetata: al parecer no le agrado la idea de que algunos recordaran a Nazuzu.

Dororo: me parece un acto cruel aun tratándose de su propia hija.

Garuru: lo sé pero también es por el bien de ella, así que alférez kururu sabe lo que tiene que hacer, mientras Tororo y Zoruru armaran la maquina TR1234.

Keroro: ese nombre… me suena familiar… geron esa no es la misma máquina que utilizaron en mi.

Garuru: si la misma que usamos en un intento de descontaminar tu cuerpo de la influencia pokopense. En ella será devuelta a un joven renacuajo y es posible que regresemos a keron con ella.

Keroro: no puede ser le prometí yo que todo estaría bien.

Todo quedo en silencio en la oficina al parecer no iba muy bien las cosas con la decisión del padre de Natsumi, Giroro no supo que decir pero al ver a Dororo supo que ambos tenían una misma idea. Pero en eso Keroro digo una última palabra.

Keroro: puedo hablar con su padre por favor.

Garuru: dentro de una media hora él se comunicara planee su estrategia sargento

Keroro: está bien.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Natsumi luchaba con Tamama, Gerere y Pururú.

Natsumi: no por favor suéltame.

Pururú: bien chicos sujétenla nuevamente.

Tamama: vamos natsi no va a pasarle nada.

Gerere: esta renacuajo, no sabe que es por su bien, debes tomar esas vacunas si quieres seguir aquí.

Natsumi: pero no dijeron que eran 220 inyecciones.

Pururú: lo sé pero es necesario. Si quiere estar en pokopen debe estar protegida de algunos virus del planeta.

Gerere: pero si no puedes volver a keron como debe ser.

Natsumi: está bien, inyéctenme las que faltan.

Pururú: eso está muy bien, hay viene las inyección numero 52.

Natsumi fue inyectada en el estilo de pururú, recordar las veces que veía el sargento keroro huir y ser inyectado por Pururú, ya no eran un recuerdo divertido, después de terminar Nazuzu estaba sentada en un bloque de hielo casi derretido por el ardor de su trasero.

Natsumi: uf que ardor. (Ella veía su colita en un tono muy rojizo) que difícil es ser una ranucha.

Tamama: tenga Nazuzu (dándole una paleta) esto es por ser muy valiente.

Nazuzu: ¿? (con una gota en la cabeza) gracias Tamama (pensando) "que ocurrente es el una paleta y muy rica por decir la verdad."

En eso llego el resto de la tropas, traían consigo la maquina que cambiaria mas la vida de Natsumi, la tropa Keroro se veía triste pues sabían que Natsumi se iría a keron sin recuerdo de que ella era de pokopen ni de su pasado. Keroro solo veía la decisión del padre de Natsumi fue tomada. Pururú al ver la maquina y como sus compañeros esperaban que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Pururú: (suspirando) uf Nazuzu sígame viene lo último de su examen médico.

Natsumi: espero que no provoque más dolor.

Pururú: no se preocupe solo será un momento.

Tamama al saber de qué se trataba trato de decir algo pero una mano al hombro lo hizo detenerse al voltear vio a Taruru con la mirada de no intervenir. Natsumi entro en el cilindro y sin sospecha alguna dejó que el aparato hiciera su trabajo los dispositivos se dispusieron a tomar el cuerpo de Natsumi y el cilindro comenzó su trabajo ella comenzó a sentirse soñolienta y comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco. Cuando todo estaba comenzando Natsumi dentro de sí misma pensaba en la situación.

Natsumi: "qué raro se siente, no parece un examen común"

Voz1: lo siento mucho Natsumi.

Natsumi: "es voz no es Pururú"

Voz 2: no es su culpa ella debía saber que esto pasaría.

Voz 3: pero no es justo, dijeron que le darían tiempo asimilar esto.

Voz 4: kukuku tranquilos que solo estamos haciendo por el bien de ella.

Natsumi: "voces varias voces que están diciendo esas ranuchas."

Mientras Natsumi sentía que algo no era correcto con este procedimiento puso atento a las voces que oía fuera del cilindro. Mientras el grupo.

Keroro: ya va siendo que lo aceptemos, además ella será más feliz si no recuerda quien fue.

Kururu: ella podrá criarse en keron con normalidad, desde el jardín militar de niños, hasta el ejército de keron claro kukuku.

Tamama: pero no sé yo no es justo. Jamás volverá a ver su familia. Su planeta pobre de ella.

Giroro: basta Tamama lo hecho está hecho.

Gerere: y así tiene que ser mejor vayan preparándose para llevarla a keron.

Pururú: (trayendo una cuna) todo listo me pregunto qué tan linda será Natsumi como bebe.

En eso algo le ocurría la maquina TR1234 comenzó con chispas después a humear y al último exploto con un gran resplandor. Todos fueron lanzados a la pared, Keroro se levanto enseguida para ver lo que sucedió, entre los restos de la maquina salió una figura con una fuerte aurora roja cubriéndola todos sabían quien era el enojo de Natsumi.

Natsumi: ranucha, como fuiste capaz…

Keroro: cálmese mi señora que soy todavía su superior.

Natsumi: usted me ha hecho enojar por última vez. Me largo de aquí voy con mi mama y Fuyuki.

Zetata: usted no puede desobedecer Nazuzu, esta…

Natsumi: cállate mi nombre es Natsumi Hinata y voy a ir a mi casa ni intenten detenerme.

Ella velozmente salió de la cámara y se dirigió a los pasillos para subir hacia la casa, todos quedaron sorprendido que Natsumi saliera de la maquina y mas que todavía recordara. Keroro solo sonrió y miro a los demás.

Keroro: no esperaba menos de ti doña Natsumi, bien tropa podemos seguir con el programa.

Zetata: si sargento pero recuerde solo si ella logra salir de la base se queda con ustedes.

Keroro: si macho lo comprendo, ben a sus posiciones.

Todos: sí señor.

Giroro: (pensando) "espero que estés lista Natsumi pues enfrentaras a dos topas y dos fuerzas de la elite, se fuerte."

Las cosas comienzan hacer más fuerte pero será capaz de que Natsumi logre llegar a su casa enfrentando a un buen grupo de ranas bien armadas, no se pierdan de una gran batalla.

Continuara.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero ver pronto sus comentarios y que tengan un buen día Atte. El Imaginativo


	5. Nazuzu en prueba

Sargento Keroro 5

Nazuzu en prueba.

Una vez que Natsumi salió de la cámara medica donde querían rejuvenecerla y llevarla a keron. Keroro falto a su promesa de que volvería a ver a su familia y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso no importa cómo, ella volvería a ver a su familia. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ciertas cámaras la vigilaban.

Voz: gerogerogero, miren por dónde va esta ranita rebelde.

Natsumi: ranucha no me vas a detener para nada. Voy a casa y eso es lo que hare.

Keroro: no me diga que piensa que va ser tan fácil. Ahora todos están en posición y solo si llega a su casa se podrá quedar en pokopen.

Natsumi: ni crea que voy a jugar uno de su juegos.

En eso frente a ella apareció Pururú, Zoruru y Dororo.

Pururú: no es un juego soldada Nazuzu, usted ha violado el convenio de su padre es hora de ir a keron.

Natsumi: eso jamás.

Dororo: Natsumi, servidor sentirlo pero debe hacerse así.

Zoruru: no llores esto no va a doler mucho.

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron y reaparecieron a los lados de Natsumi, ella sabía que no iba ser fácil Dororo era el más fuerte de la tropa y de Zoruru que derroto fácilmente a Koyuki, debía pensar en algo rápido y supo qué hacer.

Dororo: lo siento mucho Natsumi (se lanzo hacia ella no sin antes oír)

Natsumi: Keroro se comió su postre del desayuno de ayer.

Dororo: (modo trauma) siempre es lo mismo con él, cuando estábamos en el colegio siempre se comía mi pastelillo del desayuno…

Zoruru: no puedes ser tan patético.

Natsumi: y usted es su maestro, no debe ser su hermano, no su abuelo.

Zoruru: esto es… (Fue desapareciendo)

Natsumi: uff, por un momento dude que ese fuera su punto débil no ser recordado como Dororo.

Pururú: Natsumi esto es muy bajo aun para usted.

Natsumi: lo siento pero hare cualquier causa para volver a casa

Pururú: (sacando su jeringa gigante) y yo hare lo mismo la llevare a keron.

Una lucha muy intensa fue con la kerorence enfermera más cuando tapo sus oídos para no entrar en un trance traumático por algo que diría su adversario. Natsumi tuvo que admitir era buena Pururú en el manejo de la jeringa, ella tuvo que evitar ser inyectada por lo que le daría en eso se le ocurrió algo ella se paró de enfrente de pururú. Entonces noto lo que quería la rana enfermera era inyectarla por detrás, ella tuvo que pensar rápido.

Pururú: veo que te ha servido mucho el entrenamiento de cadete Tamama, pero de nada servirá una vez que te inyecte la anestesia usted dormirá hasta llegar a keron y despertara en los brazos de su madre.

Natsumi: ¿mama estará en keron?

Pururú: no su madre humana, sino la esposa de general Korere.

Natsumi: el está casado.

Pururú: este sí pero bueno da igual usted no recordara nada.

Ella se lanzo contra Natsumi pero esta agarro con la mano la aguja, le arrebato la jeringa y la inyecto por detrás.

Pururú: Natsumi (algo soñolienta) usted puede ser una buena enfermera…

Natsumi: gracias por el cumplido pero no estoy interesada.

Al retirarse del lugar una pantalla muestra sus movimientos.

Keroro: esto fue fácil para Natsumi. Ya paso el primer nivel.

Zetata: solo fue suerte, pero lo que sigue será difícil para ella.

Keroro: con esos dos si te lo creo.

Mientras en los pasillos Natsumi miraba cuidadosamente no sabría con quien más tendría que verse. Ella caminaba cautelosamente ella vio al final del pasillo una entrada.

Natsumi: no veo otro camino más que entrar.

Cuando entro por la habitación estaba oscuro y no podía verse bien cuando en unos pocos pasos que ella camino ella cayó sobre una superficie liquida y pegajosa ella tuvo el temor de haber caído en una trampa hasta que se encendieron las luces. Se trataba de Kururu y Tororo que estaban dentro del curri y comiendo chatarra.

Kururu: kukukuku ha llegado nuestra alumna favorita kukuku

Tororo: totototo siéntense en la confianza de comer este curri.

Natsumi se levanto y sintió que algo no estaba bien el curri no la dejaba salir de ahí mucho peor intentaba entrar en su boca.

Kururu: no luche es mejor que lo deje entrar.

Tororo: una vez que coma de este curri usted será un poco como nosotros.

Natsumi: mhmhp. (Mirándolos a los ojos).

Kururu: un buen par de lentes nuevos. Kukuku

Tororo: un nuevo sombrero tototo

Natsumi al ver las intenciones de estos y tan solo verse como ellos no solo escalofríos entraron en su cuerpo sino también una furia increíble. De la habitación se oyeron gritos de dolor y de lamentos cuanto una serie de patadas lanzaron a dos ranas a la pared.

Con los lentes rotos diciendo: mis gafas, mis gafas… ouch.

Natsumi seguía luchando con el curri que tenía en su cuerpo que intentaba entrar por su boca ella corrió a los baños del cuartel general rompió un grifo de la tubería y con el agua a presión se quito todo el curri.

Natsumi: me alegro a verme quitado esto. Huf da miedo convertirse igual como ellos.

Garuru: hizo bien en hacer eso si no su padre se hubiera molestado, el quiere que siga sus pasos.

Giroro: el camino termina aquí Nazuzu.

Natsumi: eso nunca y ustedes son los siguientes.

Ella puso pose de pelea pero unos cuantos tiros la hicieron retroceder sabía lo que enfrentaba a los mejores tiradores de la tropa. Garuru disparaba con su rifle de precisión y Giroro con su a metralleta. Natsumi no tuvo remedio que esquivar y ocultarse.

Garuru: ríndete pacíficamente, será tratada con respeto ya que demostró gran valor y fuerza de lucha. La llevaremos a keron tal y como está solo hasta que decide su padre sobre su situación.

Natsumi: (gritando dentro de su escondite) ni lo piensen no voy a subyugarme con mi padre.

Giroro: (apuntándole con su arma) termino esto Nazuzu, usted cometió el error de hablar así fue fácil localizarla.

Garuru: (llegando al lugar) bien hecho hermano ahora llevémosla a la nave.

Natsumi: bien pues que creen Sonic Nazuzu

El disparo dio directamente a Garuru dejándolo inconsciente. Giroro apunto fuertemente en contra de Natsumi, ella volteo a verlo con ojos que pedían compresión.

Natsumi: Giroro, usted quiere hacerme daño.

Giroro: no quiero lastimarte. Pero tampoco te dejare ir.

Natsumi: (acercándose) usted lo está haciendo no dejándome ir a casa, necesito verlos deben saber que no los he olvidado yo…

Giroro: basta Natsumi es por su bien yo…

Giroro no pudo terminar un fuerte golpe al estomago lo dejo debilitado y mientras caía inconsciente el la miraba con maravilla.

Giroro: "buen golpe Natsumi…" (Quedando inconsciente)

Natsumi: lo siento Giroro. Pero debo hacerlo.

Ella acomodo a Giroro en un lugar y siguió en el camino. En el monitor Zetata veía la situación.

Zetata: viendo la situación o son débiles o son unos traidores.

Keroro: traidores o débiles porque?

Zetata: porque no han peleado fuertemente desde el principio, pero esto va a cambiar. Cadetes Gerere, Taruru y Tamama hacerle frente con todo lo que tienen.

En la habitación tres ranas estaban esperando con paciencia una ya con ganas de entrar en acción, la otra espera con paciencia y la ultima está en espera de dar una buena pelea.

Gerere: bien es el momento de ver como se mueve esta chica con una verdadera pelea a muerte.

Tamama: muerte? Recuerde que no debemos hacerle daño a Natsi.

Taruru: así es, es nuestra colega, recuerde eso Gerere

Gerere: bien no la mataremos pero si debemos pelear seriamente.

En ese momento entro Natsumi a la habitación según sus cuentas aparte de ellos tras faltan tres más de la tropa Keroro, doña Moa y Zetata. Bueno más tarde se preocuparía de ellos los tres ranas son de tipo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella puso pose de pelea.

Taruru: haya voy.

Taruru comenzó el ataque de una serie de patadas y golpes, Natsumi la esquivaba bien en eso pero debía estar segura de algo los otros dos no se movían quizás sería una lucha justa de uno contra uno.

Natsumi: bien es hora de contestar.

Natsumi comenzó con su serie de golpes y patadas el intercambio de golpes fue ciertamente pareja pero pronto vino lo previsto Taruru comienza a brillar su ojos y lanzando su súper rayos x, Natsumi logro esquivarlo y justo cuando estaba por debajo de Taruru lanzo su sonic Nazuzu. Un gran cráter quedo formada después del gran estallido y un kerorence completamente noqueado.

Natsumi: agh agh el… que hag sigue.

Tamama: bien estoy listo.

Natsumi: Tamama tu…

Tamama: no baje su guardia que esta vez voy en serio.

Tamama fue el primero en lanzas un golpe certero a la cara de Natsumi está por poco que da noqueada por el golpe. Ella supo que de no pelear enserio ella seria la perdedora de esta peligroso duelo y enfrento a su maestro Tamama.

Gerere veía la batalla debe admitir que Tamama empezó bien con seriedad y noto que Natsumi no contaba con algo y pronto lo sabría.

Tamama: bola de medusa.

Una bola negra de energía se formo de la mano de la rana negra y esta fue lanzada hacia Natsumi está la esquivo pero la alcanzo en parte la explosión ella vio que una serie de golpes cayeron a su cuerpo Tamama tomo más serio la pelea como pensaba.

En las cámaras de video se veía tan cruenta batalla Keroro quedo sorprendido de lo que hacia Tamama a su discípula.

Zetata: bien es lo que estaba esperando.

Keroro: Tamama eres increíble.

Moa: como uno diría son tal para cual.

Natsumi mientras tanto comenzó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra a su mentor este los recibió muy fuertemente. Después vinieron una serie de golpes entre el Tamama impacto y el sonic Nazuzu. La pelea fue fuerte y al término del combate Tamama paro.

Tamama: bien Nazuzu ha durado los 20 minutos que me propuse para su pelea por mi me doy por satisfecho.

Natsumi: qué? 20 minutos.

Tamama: si les dije que solo lucharía con usted 20 minutos, si los resistía era señal que es fuerte ahora me retiro. (Dio vuelta no sin antes decir) cuídate natsi.

Cuando se fue Tamama se encontró frente a la rana a la cual no esperaría mucha piedad.

Gerere: hilos paralizantes.

Natsumi: sonic Nazuzu.

La batalla no era de esperarse Natsumi logro aturdir un poco a Gerere pero los hilos lograron paralizarle una pierna. Era de suponer que logro tocar un poco su cuerpo el ataque del rival.

Gerere: hilos cortantes.

Natsumi soni…c nazu…zu uhg.

De pronto Natsumi no salió ningún ataque lo peor paso cuando todo su cuerpo se lleno de varias marcas abiertas.

Gerere: su error es no saber su límite, es buena su técnica pero tiene un límite de poder usted le está costando hablar verdad.

Natsumi: no… cof cof me rendiré.

Gerere: tonta no va a ganar, hilos paralizantes.

Natsumi se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo pero este pronto quedo paralizado, Gerere se acerco a ella y repartió unos golpes en el rostro de ella.

Gerere: ríndase (decía mientras golpeaba) no hay más que hacer.

Natsumi: nunca, sonic Nazuzu.

Con un gran esfuerzo Natsumi saco uno de los más grandes ataques sónicos directo a Gerere este quedo por completo noqueado no esperaba que lograra su cometido de sacar otro ataque. Natsumi sintió morir después de este último ataque le dolía mucho la garganta sentía que se quedaría afónica un buen tiempo ella se levanto y se dispuso a entrar por la puerta que significaría la salida de este lugar, pero pronto se sintió levantada al aire, era Zetata quien la levantaba junto estaba doña Moa.

Zetata: todo acabo Nazuzu, ha luchado bien. Pero es hora de ir a casa.

Natsumi: (con voz muy ronca) quiero… ir… a casa…

Zetata: lo hará sabe a peleado muy bien. Doña Moa la capsula.

Doña Moa: no se preocupe Natsumi esto será rápido.

Natsumi suspiro un fuerte aliento de aire y golpeo con toda su fuerza el estomago de Zetata, el golpe no lo noqueo pero lo agarro de sorpresa por no esperar que la joven rana tuviera algo de fuerza. Ella con mirada desafiante ella contrabajo podía estar de pie ya que solo tenía una pierna buena ya que la otra estaba paralizada por el anterior ataque.

Zetata: bien tendré que noquearla.

Natsumi se abalanzo a él y agarrándolo lo más fuerte que podía con la intensión de que no pudiera moverse bien el. El solo sonrió era fácil quitársela si no fuera por un problemas.

Doña Moa: yo se la quito. Armagedón al 1%.

Zetata: no Moa…

Una explosión y un cráter revelo a un noqueado Zetata. Pero solo estaba el donde pudo haber ido Nazuzu. Doña Moa volteo a su alrededor pero no vio nada solo de pronto sintió un golpe detrás de su cuello y quedo inconsciente.

Natsumi logro saltar justo a tiempo cuando Doña Moa soltó su ataque aunque recibió parte del ataque ella logro moverse lo suficiente para ocultarse de la vista de Doña Moa y de un salto sorpresivo ella logro acertar un buen golpe que acabo con la resistencia de Doña Moa. Lamentablemente eso solo logro gastar sus últimas fuerzas en aquel ataque pero aun así valió la pena logrando contrabajos pasar por todo eso ella abrió la puerta de salida y cruzo por ella.

Cuando logro cruzar por ellas ella se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Keroro, y la rana verde estaba ahí como esperándola.

Keroro: pensaba ir a un lado doña Natsumi o debería decir soldada Nazuzu.

Natsumi: (aun con la voz muy ronca) ranucha... quítese... de… mi camino.

Keroro: decía algo. Ho lo olvide usted está algo ronca después de utilizar varia veces ese ataque que tiene. En fin no es necesario alarmarse solo la llevare cargando a la capsula y listo a keron que le parece.

Ella contrabajo logro levantarse pero sabía que no por mucho. Keroro confiado se acerco a ella. El rio con su estilo de confianza y malicia y puso un dedo en la frente de Natsumi y la empujo un poco ella cayo sin fuerzas de resistir.

Keroro: ve lo que digo usted ya ni puede con su alma. Ahora se buena y déjeme meterla en la capsula.

Keroro se acerco a ella nuevamente y estaba a unos pocos centímetros. Cuando un gran ataque sónico golpeo su cuerpo.

Natsumi: (en su ataque sónico) Ranucha.

Keroro voló con todo y puerta, para terminar estampado en la pared. Natsumi de milagro logro sacar su poderoso ataque pero si antes se sentía débil ahora se sentía fatal ella sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia, arrastras logro llegar al pasillo hacia las escaleras si como humana era difícil subir por ellas ahora en su tamaño era difícil y más si no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

Pero no se rindió sabia que al final de las escaleras estaba su casa, su familia, su vida como terrestre aun en esta forma no dejaría que eso la abatiera. Cuando logro con mucho trabajo al final de la escalera ella sintió alivio al ver aquel pasillo que era su casa ella se arrastro por él.

Cuando sintió que pronto iba a perder el conocimiento vio que la puerta se abrió y de ahí entraba Fuyuki que la vio y se dirigió a ella estaba con cara de preocupación y no era por mas Natsumi sentía las heridas abiertas de este cruenta batalla.

Natsumi: (pensando pues había perdido la voz) "Fuyuki he regresado a casa"

Fuyuki: está bien, quien es usted, es amigo del sargento Keroro… espere no se desmaye…

Ya no pudo oír lo demás, pero supo que lo que temía era eso; ya no la recordaban. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero cuando despertó ella se encontraba en una sala medica. Ella quiso levantarse pero el dolor de las heridas lo impidió.

Fuyuki: Nazuzu por fin despertaste.

Natsumi lo vio con sorpresa y tristeza ella trato de hablar pero no tenia voz ella miro y tenía algo en el cuello, como un collar metálico que tenia sensores a su alrededor.

Fuyuki: tranquila, Kururu se lo puso para arreglar su garganta.

Kururu: así es (apareciendo en escena) usted uso su poder hasta desgarrarse la garganta pero en una semana estará como nueva.

Giroro: más debo reconocer que ha sido fuerte.

Garuru: eres digna para formar en nuestro ejército de keron.

Natsumi volteo a ver y vio a toda las ranas del lugar todos felices de que estaba bien.

Gerere: solo me sorprendiste no quiere decir que eres más fuerte que yo.

Tamama: bien hecho natsi.

Keroro: Nazuzu lo ha logrado usted se quedara en esta tropa.

Natsumi abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Keroro: usted claro se quedara en la casa de Tamama mientras se recupera y la siguiente semana será entrenamiento con todos los que integran la tropa Keroro.

Fuyuki: no se qué ocurrió pero felicidades por pasar la prueba Nazuzu.

Doña Moa: creo que debemos dejarla descansar, además su mama acaba de llegar.

Fuyuki: es cierto y no he preparado nada para la cena creo que debo preocuparme mucho.

Todos abandonaron el cuarto, Natsumi no sabia que pensar su hermano no la conocía mas y quizás su mama tampoco. Ella estuvo a punto de llorar cuando entro Keroro en silencio.

Keroro: se que está confundida pero esto es lo que pude lograr cuando hable con su padre, el de alguna forma es algo terco, pero su doña mama supo arreglar la cosa, una era que si lograba salir de la base era digna de ser llamada soldada especial y la otra es que su madre enfrentara a su padre en un duelo personal, pero ella digo que aunque le borremos la memoria ella sabe que estará lista para aquel combate. Mientras antes no se preocupe.

Natsumi no supo que mas hacer y abrazo fuertemente a Keroro y comenzó a llorar.

Keroro: este tranquila es todo por ahora, descanse que cuando entre nuevamente a entrenamiento no tendrá mucho descansó.

Keroro puso con cuidado a Natsumi en la cama y la dejó dormir un poco. Cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió a la sala de mando y cuando llego todos los integrantes de las tropas de keron los estaba esperando y en el monitor esperaba el general Korere.

Korere: ella está descansando.

Keroro: si, ella tuvo un día agotador.

Korere: quizás fui duro con esta decisión.

Keroro: bueno usted sabe no es fácil criar una niña de tan lejos.

Korere: bueno en ese caso regresaran la tropa Garuru y mis dos soldados a keron hay ciertas cosas que se mueven en nuestro planeta y no puedo distraerlo en estos asuntos personales. Mientras cuiden de Natsumi muy pronto nos veremos.

Gerere: bien es hora de regresar a casa.

Zetata: bien pronto nos volveremos a ver sargento Keroro.

Keroro: bueno estos soldados nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Garuru: bien tropa es hora de retirarnos.

Tanto los soldados elite y la tropa Garuru se dirigieron al hangar para retirarse de pokopen. Mientras iba en el camino Garuru se acerco a su hermano Giroro.

Garuru: ahora es más fácil relacionarte con ella y no lo haces porque.

Giroro: que es lo que estás diciendo Garuru.

Garuru: esa rana joven puede ser el que te la quite o quizás uno de tus amigos de la infancia.

Giroro: no se dé que me hablas, esto no tiene que ver con la invasión.

Garuru: bien me retiro. (El camino a unos pasos delante cuando volteo a ver a Giroro) quizás tu hermano grande debería quitártela.

Giroro: eso nunca.

Garuru: bien reaccionaste, pero no es de mí quien tienes que decirle sino de los dos posibles.

Cuando la nave espacial salió a curso al espacio la tropa Keroro quedo nuevamente con un gran respiro. Claro también con un no tan nuevo miembro pero algo cambiado.

Keroro: Uf con estos nos quitamos la presión sobre la conquista pero bueno y a ustedes que les pasa.

Doña Moa: y que pasara con Natsumi tío Keroro.

Keroro: Pues bueno ya que es de mi tropa ella hará los deberes mientras yo armo mis preciosas maquetas.

Giroro: de ninguna manera, debemos estar listos con la invasión y ya que Nazuzu va ayudar en esto creo que será más fácil no crees Keroro.

Tamama: bueno mi sargento si no le molesta llevare a Nazuzu a mi casa para que se recupere.

Dororo: servidor ayudara a llevarla.

Tamama: gracias cabo Dororo.

Giroro mientras pensaba en lo dicho de su hermano el primero en sospechar era Tamama que parecía ver que la joven rana estaba teniendo un afecto por su Natsumi pero de cuál de los dos amigos de la infancia decía su hermano, Keroro lo duda pero Dororo, no sabría si de él sospechar.

Keroro: bien tropa esta vez sí conquistaremos pokopen, sí.

Todos: siiiii!


	6. Natsumi y su nueva vida

Disculpen el retraso y aunque es tarde que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo. Espero que les guste este avance.

Sargento Keroro 6.

Natsumi y su nueva vida.

El amanecer comienza por reflejarse en todo Japón, y en cierta ciudad o bien en cierta casa en particular. La residencia Hinata, cierto chico seguía durmiendo en su cama; su nombre Fuyuki Hinata, hijo único al parecer pero tenía un cierto sueño extraño.

En sus sueño se encuentra en su casa pero con un extraño color blanco y negro como si se tratara de una película de misterio, el veía a su alrededor de pronto vio una chica pelirroja que lo miraba feliz, de alguna forma Fuyuki sentía conocer esta persona, pero no sabía por qué. En eso la expresión de la chica cambio a triste y esta empezó escurecer su forma hasta ser solo una silueta negra y esta comenzó a cambiar y hacerse más pequeña y justo cuando pareció que iba aclararse la imagen nueva que la sustituía… su sueño fue interrumpido.

Una serie de jalones a las sabanas seguidos de los ruidos de una alarma y cierta voz.

Voz: levántate; que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Fuyuki: ya voy; bien estoy despierto.

Fuyuki vio con extrañeza a la rana purpura que conocía como Nazuzu; la nueva recluta de la tropa de su amigo alienígena Sargento Keroro. Le extrañaba tuviera ese trato de ella hacia él. Aunque dentro de esa rana se encontraba Natsumi su hermana que resulto ser medio kerorence de parte de su padre y que ahora bajo esta forma ha tomado un giro su vida.

Natsumi: y bien, que espera a bañarse; su uniforme está listo y planchado en la silla.

Fuyuki: este… que hace usted aquí.

Natsumi: este yo vivo… yo vine a trabajar aquí, está la base como usted sabe.

Fuyuki: bueno pero lo que no entiendo porque me atiende a mí de esta forma yo…

Natsumi: no diga mas, además yo hago esto porque quiero, bueno no tarde mucho el desayuno estará pronto.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto Fuyuki se preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando se preguntaba.

Fuyuki: es algo rara ella, me trata como si se tratara de mi hermana mayor porque será.

Mientras en las escaleras, Natsumi bajaba con un poco de dificultada y extrañeza. Estaba en su propia casa y de alguna forma no se sentía igual temió que todo este cambio la haría sentir sola, vio entre los muebles los retratos familiares y vio que toda sus imagen de ella había desaparecido, la casa tenía unos grandes cambios como un poco desordenada al parecer Fuyuki tenía problemas tanto en el quehacer como en la cocina.

Ella suspiro al sentir esa horrible soledad nadie la recordaba ni su familia ni amigos, los únicos que sabían su verdadero yo, era la tropa Keroro, Garuru, algunos soldados especiales de su padre y su mismo padre. Ella suspiro en eso vio a Tamama que estaba durmiendo en el sofá Natsumi le ha pedido que temprano la llevara a la casa para levantar a Fuyuki pero no pensó que fuera mucho para la rana que ha sido un gran amigo desde su transformación. Ella lo cubrió con una manta y sonrió. Quien iba pensar que Tamama aquella rana que adora su sargento fuera bueno con ella. Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó con su deber de cocinar.

Mientras fuera de la casa en el jardín, Giroro pulía una de sus armas dentro de la tienda su mente era muy difícil de entrar en concentra miento en la limpieza del arma pues tenía solo algo en mente; Natsumi.

Giroro: (pensando) "que es lo que pasa conmigo"

No era algo difícil de entender, Natsumi es un Kerorence ya no hay problema de que era de otra especie entonces que pasaba con el. Será que no le gustaba o solo como humana era linda. No, no era eso ella era linda y hermosa y esta forma no es diferente a su Natsumi que amaba entonces que era lo que impidió ser. Algo quizás, el hecho de sentirse presionado ante las circunstancia.

Giroro: quizás mi hermano tiene razón que es fácil solo que. Ella no quiere invadir este planeta.

Era quizás eso pues de alguna forma Natsumi seguía siendo un pokopen por dentro y la idea de conquistar su planeta no era algo fácil de decir y obligarla sería como…

*Flash*

Natsumi: Giroro quieres hacerme daño.

Giroro: no quiero lastimarla, solo ríndase

Natsumi: lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

*Fin del Flash*

Eso quizá sea el problema o solo un tonto pretexto quien sabe no sabía que decir el pero urgía respuesta en este caso. Su hermano le advirtió de algo que si seguía con esa duda dos ranas mas irían tras de ella. Pero pensar que el cadete Tamama fuera uno de ellos era casi imposible de creer pero también sospechosa pues de alguna forma el no está tratando a Natsumi como todos sospecharon que lo haría de alguna forma la trataba bien o mas podría decirse muy pero muy bien. Giroro sacudió la idea por un momento entonces quien era la otra rana Kururu, Dororo o ese Keroro. Esta idea de una segunda rana lo hacía confundido mas con la primera él decidió salir de su tienda y entrar a la casa donde vio que su Natsumi usando solo su delantal rosa se veía de una forma seductora y hermosa que si había un rojo más intenso que el de un Giroro locuazmente enamorado pero petrificado.

Y por último el sargento Keroro tenía un buen rato durmiendo en su cama y la razón era que tenía un buen sueño. Estaba todo pokopen en conquista total los pokopense se rindieron ante la superioridad del enemigo y un sargento Keroro dispuso su bandera de conquista en aquel planeta derrotado.

Keroro: yo declaro este planeta territorio de Keron.

Toda su tropa lo alababa con gran efusión.

Giroro: (llorando de alegría) Al fin Keroro lo has logrado.

Tamama: así es mi Sargento a conquistado este planeta.

Dororo: mi líder ahora que hacemos.

Keroro: pues ya que los hemos derrotado y conquistado volvamos mis ranas a keron nuestro hogar.

Kururu: kukuku todo está listo las demás tropas terminaran con esto que termino.

Mientras a su lado una rana triste estaba, se trataba de Natsumi la cual no se sentía bien.

Keroro: vamos doña Natsumi hizo un buen trabajo.

Natsumi: que he hecho.

Keroro: algo heroico por keron y la recibirán como un héroe de guerra y para que vea le regalare una buena maqueta que le parece.

Natsumi: bip bip bip

En eso Keroro despertó su alarma había quitado de un buen sueño que tenia, pero que importaba levantase ahora, ya no había una quien más lo torturara y obligar a hacer quehaceres o quien lo golpe en uno de sus intentos de invasión o simplemente por armar una bonita maqueta.

Keroro: ahora Natsumi deberá ser mi aliada. Gerogerogero.

Cuando Keroro subió a la casa el olor a un buen desayuno abrió el apetito de la rana extraterrestre que pronto se acerco a la mesa y se sentó. En ella se encontraba Giroro quien veía a la nueva recluta Nazuzu o sea a la nueva imagen de Doña Natsumi.

Keroro: huy eso huele muy bien soldada Nazuzu.

Natsumi: no me diga con ese nombre ranucha.

Keroro: está bien mi bella ranucha gero gero.

Natsumi: (muy molesta) como me dijiste.

Keroro: pues si no te has visto en el espejo eres uno de nosotros y si no te has dado cuenta soy el líder como la vez.

Giroro: déjate de tonterías infantiles Keroro. Es hora de pensar en la invasión.

Keroro: calme macho que falta un poco para que llegue la paga y ya pensaremos en que plan lo invertiremos. Y quizás una nuevas maquetas serian buenas.

Tamama que se levanto de su sueño se unió a ellos se veía que no le perdía los ojos a Natsumi al verla cocinar y el olor de la comida era deliciosa.

Tamama: mmm huele bien Natsi. Ya extrañaba su cocina.

Natsumi: Gracias Tamama

Eso puso molesto a Giroro, al ver cómo le hablaba la joven rana a Natsumi. En eso se les unió Fuyuki vestido y listo para la escuela.

Fuyuki: buenos días Sargento, Giroro, Tamama y Nazuzu. Vaya se ve rico todo.

Natsumi comenzó a servir el desayuno algo molesto y triste cuando mencionaban que era la primera vez en probar su cocina. Era el claro ejemplo de haber borrado y modificado los pensamientos de los que ella quiere para no recordarla, era como si ella nunca hubiera estado en la tierra.

Fuyuki: este Nazuzu y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en la tierra, según lo que digo el sargento provienes de una familia de alto rango en la milicia de keron. Piensas invadir la tierra tu sola.

Natsumi: este no claro que…

Keroro: que lo hará pero no sola claro, pero por el momento solo disfrutara de pokopen antes de decidir qué hacer, mientras estará con la tropa un buen rato.

Natsumi no supo si agradecerle o machacarle por lo que había dicho después del desayuno Fuyuki lavo sus dientes y se preparo para salir a la casa.

Fuyuki: bueno me voy al colegio. Les encargo la casa sargento eviten hacer travesuras.

Keroro: no hay problema mi señor.

Natsumi: tenga le he preparado el almuerzo.

Fuyuki: este gracias por el detalle Nazuzu.

Cuando Fuyuki salió de la casa Natsumi se sintió triste de pensar que los momentos en los que ella y su hermano estaban juntos antes de venir los extranjeros, se hayan sido olvidados. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una escoba, trapeadores y una cubeta.

Keroro: este como usted sabe es hora de trabajar doña Natsumi.

Natsumi: que te crees ranucha, ahora mismo veras lo que te va a pasar si no haces tú quehacer de castigo por lo que me has metido.

Keroro: (chispeo su ojo) donde yo te he metido. Disculpa por ayudarte a quedarte un poco más de tiempo en Pokopen si no se ha dado cuenta doña Natsumi. Usted es medio extraterrestre por su padre, y él quería llevarla a keron desde un principio. No ve eso.

Natsumi: si quizás tengas razón en eso pero yo no lo voy hacer porque usted me lo ordene. Lo hare solamente por hoy mañana le toca a usted.

Keroro: como que yo mañana pero si soy su líder.

¡Gerooo! Un fuerte grito en la casa y Keroro tenía uno de las acostumbradas torturas con puños en la cabeza, a pesar que Natsumi era un poco baja de estatura que Keroro mostro que conservaba su fuerza de voluntad.

Keroro: gerooo! Está bien mañana me toca a mí pero no se enoje.

Natsumi: muy bien ranucha que no se te suban las ideas de conquista.

Natsumi comenzó con la limpieza que desde un principio pensó que sería difícil después de su experiencia con el intercambio de cuerpo que tuvo una vez con el sargento. Pero resulto lo contrario parecía que su fuerza y agilidad superaba los obstáculos que se le ponían.

Mientras en la base Keroro junto con los demás estaba en la sala de juntas.

Keroro: como verán muy pronto llegara la pasta suficiente para comenzar con la invasión así que mientras antes veamos este plan que tengo doña Moa.

Doña Moa: aquí va tío Keroro.

Una imagen holográfica mostro la imagen de Natsumi humana.

Keroro: como verán esta fue nuestra principal obstáculo de invasión pero…

La imagen cambio a Natsumi la kerorence.

Keroro: como verán resulto que la mayor fuerza de defensa de pokopen resulto ser un kerorence. Por lo cual esto será fácil.

Dororo: y que fácil seria líder pues a olvidado que Natsumi no ayudara en la conquista en absoluto. Y servidor tampoco lo hará.

Keroro: Dororo no olvide que tengo ya previsto con esto por esto llamare esta operación "conviértase en mi aliado".

Kururu: kukuku quiere el líder un invento sobre Natsumi.

Giroro y Tamama: ni lo pienses en tocar a ella con tus inventos.

Cada uno se miro al oírse ambos, pues para los demás fue una extraña acción. Claro de Giroro no era de esperarse pero Tamama. Incluso Keroro había notado extraños cambios de su joven recluta sobre Natsumi.

Keroro: ejem no será necesario un invento solo debemos tratar de ayudarla aceptar lo que es.

Dororo: en eso servidor está de acuerdo ya que la técnica de olvido total de pokopen de la existencia de Natsumi a cambiado un gran tramo de circunstancias te tiempo y mi temor es que ella tenga una horrible experiencia al verlas.

Keroro: bueno yo pensaba hacerla saber que ella es una invasora como nosotros y por eso debe invadir ella también.

Mientras Keroro hablaba sobre su plan la mente de Tamama le hizo recordar algo que ocurrió mientras estaba Natsumi en recuperación en la mansión.

*Flash*

Tamama estaba en la cocina preparando una bandeja de alimentos que habían preparado las cocineras para Natsumi, el parecía alegre mientras lo observaba Momoka con extrañeza. Momoka sabía que algo le pasaba a su Tama, desde que llego esa nueva recluta y estuvo como un tipo de aislamiento de todos y ahora regreso con ella con varias heridas no sabía que pasaba realmente.

Tamama: muchas gracias señoritas, esto le gustara a Nazuzu.

Cocineras: de nada! Vaya con el caballerito, muy amable con las damas.

Cuando él se marcho de ahí no oyó muy atento esos comentarios hasta cuando llego al cuarto donde descansaba Natsumi, que leía libros que le había mandado el alférez Kururu para que continuara con sus estudio ella todavía no podía hablar todavía por aquella batalla. Tamama puso la bandeja cerca de la cama y acomodo todo para alimentarla.

Tamama: hola Natsi es hora de comer algo, necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Ella solo agradeció con una sonrisa. Mientras desayunaban Momoka comenzó formular una idea sobre la situación. Así cuando salió Tamama del cuarto se encontró con ella.

Tamama: hola Momochis como estas.

Momoka: este hola Tama… este ella es tu novia.

*fin del Flash*

Esas palabra comenzó a recurrir su mente era acaso que algo pasaba y no sabía que era. Solo suspiro y siguió oyendo el plan del sargento. Cuando el sargento con todo su confianza y apoyo de los demás termino de decir su plan.

Keroro: bien chicos comencemos con la operación. Para hoy doña Natsumi será toda mía gerogerogero.

Mientras en la sala Natsumi limpiaba con la aspiradora. Por un momento pensó que sería difícil tomando en cuenta su tamaño de ahora, pero pareciera que poco a poco su cuerpo actuaba con naturalidad el trabajo que hacía. A un lado del sofá un Giroro buscaba la mejor estrategia de acercarse a ella.

Giroro: (pensando) "en estos casos de estrategia que debo hacer para acercarme sin parecer un tonto"

En su imaginación.

Natsumi sigue limpiando con la aspiradora ella se ve algo agotada por el trabajo en eso llega Giroro y toma la aspiradora.

Giroro: si quiere yo le ayudo.

Natsumi: en serio me ayudarías.

Giroro: claro porque soy tu amigo.

Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y entonces. Acabo el sueño.

Giroro: (pensando nuevamente) bien es ahora o nunca.

Giroro se acerco a Natsumi lentamente y casi estaba a punto de hablarle cuando otra figura interrumpió el acercamiento. Se trataba de Tamama que el tomo la aspiradora de Natsumi y digo.

Tamama: si quiere yo le ayudo.

Natsumi: en serio me ayudarías.

Tamama: claro porque soy tu amigo.

Natsumi: (sonriéndole) gracias mientras yo hare la colada.

Giroro se quedo petrificado pues le habían ganado en ese momento su oportunidad de acercarse a Natsumi. Pero de pronto torno en furia lo que aquel renacuajo interrumpió.

En la sala de lavado de ropa Natsumi seguía sintiéndose triste al parecer no había ropa suya, eso quiere decir ¿que solo Fuyuki y su madre vivían solo? El pensar que ella fuera borrada de su existencia en la tierra le fue aterrador. Dororo se acerco a ella.

Dororo: algo mal Natsumi.

Natsumi: si Dororo, me siento como usted olvidada.

Dororo: (poniendo su mano en su hombro) se que es difícil pero lo superara, sabe después de un poco de entrenamiento con Tamama seguiré yo en cuanto el puesto que usted decida.

Natsumi: este Dororo, puedo preguntarte como esta Koyuki.

Dororo: ella está bien. Quiere que le acompañe.

Natsumi: este sí, puede ayudarme con la colada.

Dororo: servidor con gusto.

Dororo sabia lo duro que es siempre ser olvidado y temía que Natsumi le ocurriera un tip traumático como el suyo y sintió el deber de protegerla. No muy lejos de la escena Giroro se daba de golpes mientras veía otra oportunidad perdida por parte de uno de sus camaradas.

Mientras en la base Keroro pensaba muy lentamente sobre la situación actual de sus acciones por ahora su tropa se encontraba en concentración de lo que haría sobre la situación de Natsumi pero algo le inquietaba que pasara si no lo logra. Ella sabía ya que su situación es otra y que debe pelear a su lado para conquistar pokopen pero y si quiere seguir protegiéndola.

Keroro: será mejor convencerla de que es una alíen invasora pero como.

Doña Moa: y que tan difícil será eso Tío Keroro.

Keroro: bueno creo que si le convencemos que es linda, inteligente y fuerte como está ahora sería fácil.

Kururu: pues lista si es he vistos su avances en el aprendizaje Keroniano y va muy bien, esta lista para servirme como secretaria y ayudante personal. Fuerte creo que si es y mucho al parecer toda esa fuerza que tenía antes como pokopen no se compara a la que tiene ahora y tal vez veamos el potencial máximo si la humedecemos al 100%. Y sobre linda como la ve sargento.

Keroro: gero?

Kururu: no es una digna forma femenina de keron, incluso es bonita tanto como Pururú.

Doña Moa: o sea lo bueno pude ser aun mejor.

Keroro: se ve bien que está muy desarrolladita Doña Natsumi tanto en su forma pokopen como Keroniano. Pero bueno creo que hay que seguir tratando de convencerla en unirse a nosotros.

Kururu: y debemos hacerlo pronto antes de que llegue la tropa Garuru.

Keroro: gero? Y ellos porque.

Doña Moa: recuerde que también a ellos les encomendaron la tarea de entrenar a Natsumi.

Kururu: Garuru no será tan suave con ella, el exige lo mejor.

Keroro: bueno no nos precipitemos con temor este traes los regalos arriba Kururu, Doña Moa y yo iremos a la cocina.

Mientras Natsumi terminaba su labor en la colada con ayuda de Dororo, quien le alegraba el día con buenas vibras positivas y de paz.

Natsumi: gracias Dororo fue fácil y rápido.

Dororo: servidor es alegre de ayudarle.

Voz: hey Dororo como esta.

Natsumi y Dororo vieron arriba en el techo de la casa a la chica de pelo negro, ninja y forma felina. Ella de un salto acrobático bajo hacia ellos sonriendo.

Dororo: buenos días Koyuki san.

Koyuki: hai buenos días.

Natsumi: este buenos días

Koyuki: hola tu eres la amiga también de Dororo, verdad tu nombre es Nazuzu verdad.

Natsumi: este si… (pesando) "también ella me ha olvidado"

Koyuki: he que tienes estas triste, no te preocupes si quieres podemos ser amigas, además Dororo no la dejara sentir triste verdad Dororo.

Dororo: en absoluto estaré cuando cerca cuando este triste siempre.

Natsumi: gracias Dororo… este yo también lo estaré cuando usted también lo esté.

Koyuki: (ojos de estrella) ha esto es lindo, ahora Dororo está bien con sus amigos. Cuida de Dororo es un gran chico, bueno tengo que irme.

Natsumi: se va tan pronto.

Koyuki si tengo una Cita.

Natsumi: usted tiene una cita?

Koyuki: si y no debo de retrasarme mucho. Nos veremos pronto.

Cuando Koyuki se fue una parte de Natsumi se alegro que su amiga estuviera bien pero otra le entristeció bastante será que todo sería mejor si ella no existiera o que no sabía que pensar Dororo sintió lo familiar de quedarse en un estado traumático y se apresura a sacarla de ahí.

Dororo: tranquila Natsumi no quiero que caiga en un trauma como yo lo he hecho. Sea fuerte.

Natsumi: (suspiro) gracias Dororo, no lo hare seré fuerte.

Dororo: así lo haré.

Cuando Natsumi entro a la cocina con la disposición de preparar la comida ella se encontró con doña Moa que cocinaba los alimentos. Natsumi no supo que decir y quiso ayudar a la joven.

Doña Moa: ha hola Nazuzu quiere algo.

Natsumi: me preguntaba que estaba haciendo Doña Moa, es acaso que la ranucha le pidió hacer este trabajo. (Suspirando) bueno si eso es ya me las pagara mas al rato, le ayudo a preparar la comida.

Doña Moa: este no Nazuzu. Además estoy solo preparando tres porciones. El tío Keroro cocinara la comida de la tropa y será muy rica comida de origen de Keron.

Natsumi: bueno que le aprovechen bien. Pero no debería cocinar nuestra comida también usted yo puedo prepararla.

Doña Moa: este yo estoy cocinando solo comida para la Fuyuki, su mama y yo. Nazuzu.

Natsumi: que! Y yo que comeré.

Kururu: lo mismo que nosotros Nazuzu, comida de su planeta natal.

Natsumi: pero si es asquerosa lo que comen y sin ofender Dororo.

Dororo: Hmmm. Hace tiempo que no como comida casera de Keron será un placer único. Le gustara mucho Natsumi.

Natsumi: pero… no puedo comer este tipo de comida yo soy… una Tonta rana.

Keroro: usted deje de decirse tonta rana y no se preocupe que estoy poniendo la piel para que esta comida sea rica así que no quiero más pucheros.

Keroro subía del sótano vestido de su delantal blanco y su gorro de chef. Junto a él estaba Giroro y Tamama que no se miraban muy bien.

Keroro: le prometo que le agradara solo inténtelo si no le gusta llamamos a una pizza y solucionado el problema.

Natsumi: este… este… está bien lo hare. Probare antes de opinar.

Keroro: bien en pocos momentos estará la comida mientras Kururu le mostrara sus regalos nuevos de la tropa.

Natsumi: regalo?

Afuera del patio se encontraban dos vehículos de la tropa uno era una plataforma volante como los que tenían los demás de la tropa era muy nuevo y de color salmón con el escudo de corazón de color verde y amarillo. El otro era una motocicleta espacial de color rosa y anaranjado que parecía a la moto del sargento que no es original pero este lo era. Natsumi se acerco a ellos.

Natsumi: y estos los consiguieron ustedes.

Kururu: el platillo lo compramos entre nosotros pero la moto es un regalo de su padre.

Ella al oír eso viendo la moto con desprecio se acerco al platillo y subió en el.

Natsumi: creo que con este estaré mejor. La moto la pueden regresar.

Dororo: se que esta resentida pero lo mejor es que acepte los dos.

Natsumi: primero me arruina la vida apareciendo y quiere que por medio de regalos lo acepte.

Tamama: sé que es difícil pero debe tratar de calmarse.

Giroro: es duro incluso para él. Trate de comprenderlo.

Natsumi: que trate de comprenderlo y yo que nadie me comprende.

Giroro: yo… digo todos te comprendemos todos…

Dororo: te apoyaremos con esto solo ten un poco de paciencia.

Natsumi: este creo que si ustedes me apoyaran.

Tamama: claro que si Natsi confié en mí.

Kururu: el sargento habla de que ya está la comida bajemos yo pondré las naves en el garaje.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del sargento la tropa no pudo más que quedarse con los ojos abiertos y la saliva asiéndole agua a sus bocas era un mangar kerorence. Pero para Natsumi fue un festín del terror, con tentáculos y ojos y olores extraños.

Keroro: la comida esta lista.

Cada uno tomo sus lugares y sirvieron sus porciones y comenzaron a comer todos menos uno Natsumi veía con extrañeza el plato que tenia tentáculos, ojos, patas de cangrejo y color café. Según ellos es el mejor platillo que hay de keron ella no supo si vomitar de lo que había en eso Tamama tomo un cuchillo y tenedor y partió su platillo.

Tamama: cierre los ojos para no verlo y no trate de olerlo será más fácil probarlo.

Ella hizo caso, aunque al abrir la boca y esperar lo que venía le fue aterrador ella sintió la cosa viscosa entrar en su boca y en eso abrió los ojos. Todos la miraban con curiosidad, ella mastico un poco y después lo trago.

Natsumi: esta rico, me gusta.

Todos aclamaron que Natsumi le agrado el sazón de la comida kerorence y siguieron con la comida. Natsumi le entro una gran curiosidad por probar aquellos raros alimentos aunque al principio unos los vio con repugnancia al probarlo noto que tenía un gran sabor. Mientras Tamama le ofrecía grandes cucharadas de sus helados kerorences a Natsumi, cierta rana no está feliz con lo que hacia el joven cadete.

Giroro empezó a tener un poco de molestia de que Tamama tomara tanta libertad con ella pero no podía pensar que esa rana joven tuviera un especie de sentimiento asia Natsumi, ya que todos, bueno Keroro ni idea sabían quela joven rana estaba enamorado de él pero esto era muy raro no había precedentes sobre un ligero romance con Natsumi. Y si pudiera haberlos debía de cerrarlos ahora.

Keroro: bien estuvo muy rica la comida así que creo que es hora de seguir con nuestras labores. Doña Natsumi puede lavar los platos.

Natsumi: bien ya que usted cocino esto lavare los trastes no porque me lo ordene, solo esta vez.

Keroro: (acariciándole la cabeza) así me gusta mi ranita buena y bonita de la tropa.

Natsumi: ranucha no me diga eso…

Keroro: gerroooo…

Un fuerte golpe y un plash en la puerta dejando a Keroro plasmado en la pared.

Natsumi: usted sabe que yo… ya no soy bonita.

Tamama: eso no es cierto Natsumi usted sigue siendo la misma.

Natsumi: bueno gracias Tamama bueno yo me despido, iré a terminar las labores.

Dororo: servidor ayudara en su labor Natsumi.

Todo la tarde continuo tranquilo las limpiezas correspondientes se terminaron y la familia Hinata pronto se retiraría a dormir no sin antes un encuentro de dos ranas en el pasillo de la nave se encontraban con ciertas miradas.

Tamama: hola caporal Giroro como le va.

Giroro: no muy bien, este va a llevar a Natsumi a su casa cuando terminara su entrenamiento como usted.

Tamama: vaya pensé que para usted era Nazuzu, pero bueno ella terminara muy pronto quizás este la semana que entra con Dororo y después no lo sé con usted.

Giroro: (muy rojo) si es lo más seguro.

Tamama: bueno ella quizás deje mi entrenamiento pero quizás salgamos juntos.

Giroro: Tamama que es eso de cita que no hay tiempo para eso hay que prepararnos para la invasión.

Tamama: quizás para usted si pero yo creo que pueda relacionarme más con mi Natsi, hasta que se dé la orden de invasión.

Giroro: no permitiré que la llames así, yo protegeré a Natsumi.

Tamama: (lo miro muy serio) usted perdió su oportunidad.

Giroro: que quieres decir.

Tamama: que usted perdió su oportunidad. Cuando la conoció se enamoro, pero no le digo nada, cuando tiempo estuviste con ella tuviste varias oportunidades y solo tuviste pretextos para no hacerlo. Uno era humano y era el enemigo. Ahora es un keron y aliada en la invasión.

Giroro: tú no sabes, además tú…

Tamama: si lo sé mi sargento es muy importante pero quiero entender este extraño sentimiento que tengo asía ella y eso hare yo.

El camino delante de él sin voltearlo a ver y se dirigió a la sala de Naves para retirarse a la Mansión de Momoka.

Giroro: no me rendiré y si he de pelar por su amor lo hare.

Tamama: que gane el mejor.

El pasillo se volvió un silencioso como nunca un desafío se había dado entre las ranas de la tropa y el ganador lograra lo que quiere o perderá lo que ama. Mientras Natsumi trataba de recordar cómo eran las instrucciones para manejar su nueva nave.

Natsumi: parece que es más complicado de lo que pensé.

Tamama: no se preocupe yo la guiare y todo estará bien.

En eso ella entendió lo último y volaron de regreso a casa. Que pasara más adelante Keroro lograra convencer a Natsumi de unirse 100% a la tropa e invadir pokopen. Que pasara sobre Tamama será que se enamoro de verdad de Natsumi y Giroro para salvar su amor como combatirá, sabiendo cual es el enemigo realmente para su felicidad. Bueno hay mucha historia por seguir y espero ver sus consejos y críticas abiertas para poder seguir escribiendo esta historia se los agradece de corazón. El_Imaginativo.


	7. 7 Ninja Nazuzu

Bueno nuevamente otro capítulo solicitado de continuación sobre este fics. Le agradezco los comentarios y espero que le siga gustando esta historia. Quizás haga otros fics de este anime. Pero por ahora introduzco otro capítulo.

Sargento Keroro. 7

Ninja Nazuzu.

En la mansión de Momoka Nishizawa. Ciertas Ranas preparaban maletas para una partida. Natsumi había terminado su entrenamiento con Tamama y según al as indicaciones de su padre ella debía seguir su entrenamiento con Dororo en su siguiente puesto.

Natsumi con el poco que tiempo que ha sido rana no parecía muy mal pero tampoco muy bien. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo en cierta forma pero añoraba ser otra vez ella misma. Mientras empaco lo poco que tenía que en su mayoría eran regalos que la tropa le había dado para su nueva forma de estancia. Ella suspiro al verse en el espejo su nueva forma era igual a la de Tamama y Pururu. La diferencia fue su símbolo, el color de su piel y gorra. Aunque ella sabía que no y a la vez si estaba desnuda ante el mundo, no sabía que decir, las ranas no llevaban ropa la mayor parte del tiempo más que para cosas raras o planes de conquista. Ella sabía muy bien que nada servía el esconder su desnudez ya que todos eran anfibios. No poseían una estructura humanoide. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Momoka.

Momoka: entonces es cierto que vas a continuar tu entrenamiento con Dororo.

Natsumi: si es cierto es el siguiente a seguir. Según en el puesto que me agrade.

Momoka: ha ya veo, este ya le digo algo a Tamama.

Natsumi: este que le tengo que decir?

Momoka: este no, nada. Disculpa es solo que yo pensé que tu y el son o quieres ser bueno creo que me trabo un poco…

Natsumi: el y yo somos o queremos… (Entonces se puso roja por completo y sonrió) este de que estás hablando solo somos amigos.

Momoka: este lo siento. No quería molestarte. Este te acompaño a la salida.

Natsumi: este sí, podemos ir juntas.

El recorrido fue en silencioso Natsumi recordó la supuesta suposición de Momoka ella interesada en una Rana, bueno si fuera ella humana sería una locura pero ahora ella siendo una rana era imposible pensar en añorar un amor juvenil que tenía anteriormente, que pensaría Mutsumi si la viera en este cuerpo lo más seguro que preguntaría si era novia de Kururu. Después vio el extraño comportamiento de Tamama asía ella; muy animoso y por lo general intento de ser cortes y amable. Raro fue del primero que sospecho en una confabulación de tortura con el sargento Keroro. El otro quizás el más posible de sus pretendientes en esta situación era Giroro, pero después de su transformación el solo se ha dedicado a ignorarla o desviarse del tema como lo hacía anteriormente pero de una forma muy severa. Aunque hoy en día a comenzado a dirigirle la palabra sigue siendo un misterio si esta rana realmente sigue interesada en ella, quizás le gustaban las humanas. Ella dejo de pensar tales cosas pareciera que se había resignado a actuar como una rana.

Cuando llegaron al hangar de las naves Tamama ya tenía las naves listas y preparadas. Momoka decidió que quizás querían ir a casa de Fuyuki solos en el camino pero no por eso no irá allá con el pretexto de ver como estaba Tamama y Nazuzu. Para aprovechar y ver a su príncipe Fuyuki. Natsumi ya había acostumbrado a volar su nave pero la impresión de volar ella en su forma actual la hacía ver más como un alienígeno invasor.

Tamama: que tienes Natsi

Natsumi: he! Nada, solo pensaba, la ranucha no ha hecho ningún plan loco por un tiempo.

Tamama: a es eso, no te preocupes con la paga de este mes será lo más posible que intentemos algo estos días.

Natsumi: si es lo que me temía, me van a encerrar o obligar a ayudarles?

Tamama: no se preocupe veremos qué pasa.

Después de seguir volando a la casa. Ya algunos miembros de la tropa habían llegado ya, se trataba de Dororo, Giroro y Kururu. Ambos veían al cielo mientras platicaban.

Giroro: usted será entonces su maestro en turno Dororo.

Dororo: si al parecer eso va a ser.

Giroro: lo hará usted solo o esta humana pokopen le ayudara.

Dororo: Koyuki ayudara en algo aunque ella tiene sus cosas hacer.

Kururu: sería más fácil si se lo dijéramos, evitaríamos dolor. Kukuku.

Dororo: lo sé pero ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo de ver la situación ella ha estado muy cerrada incluso no ha querido que alguien más la vea en esta forma.

Giroro: algún día tendrá que salir de esta rutina. No puede quedarse así de esta forma.

Keroro mientras estaba viendo sus maquetas a armar desde que Natsumi es su soldado no podía amenazarlo más ya que era otra rana, aunque eso no le impida sentir el dolor de sus golpes o de su sonic Nazuzu. Pero de alguna forma Keroro noto que al paso del tiempo Natsumi sufría una extraña depresión. En eso llego Doña Moa.

Doña Moa: tío Keroro, ya llego los pagos del mes.

Keroro: muy bien Doña Moa a realizar pues la construcción de un plan para conquistar a todo pokopen.

Doña Moa: se ve tan seguro tío Keroro.

Keroro: y porque no ya no hay quien me detenga y ahora es tiempo que Nazuzu ayude en este Plan solo que…

Doña Moa: cree que ella siga resistiendo tío Keroro.

Keroro: no es eso solo… que no tengo un plan definido. Ja no importa ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Doña Moa solo lo veía con una ligera gota de sudor y su siempre linda sonrisa. En eso no muy lejos las dos naves comenzaron a descender del aire para aterrizar a la base Dororo fue el primero en atenderlos.

Dororo: me alegra que ya haya llegado Natsumi san. Debo pedirle disculpas ya que cuando estemos en la casa con Koyuki debo llamarla por su nombre Nazuzu.

Natsumi: no hay problema Dororo, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ese nombre.

Giroro: estas bien, tienes todo lo necesario Natsumi.

Natsumi: si Giroro lo tengo todo, no es mucho pero... un momento me digo Natsumi.

Giroro: si después de todo es su nombre también. Bueno hay que reunirnos a la base es día de pago y quera recibir su pago.

Natsumi: pago? No creo que yo vaya a recibir pues no soy de su tropa y…

Giroro: no se preocupe usted ha hecho gran parte por la tropa. Yo me encargo que reciba su pago correctamente.

Natsumi: este gracias Giroro.

Natsumi siguió a las demás ranas hacia el cuartel general mientras bajaban a la sala de reunión. Giroro y Tamama se acercaron para murmurarse.

Tamama: no puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Giroro: voy a luchar por su amor. Hacía que me dispongo a dar los pasos adelante.

Tamama: pues como dije yo antes que gane el mejor.

La lucha por el amor de Natsumi se debatirá por estas dos ranas. Quien será el campeón. Pensaba Kururu que sabía a que se daban esas miradas retadoras. Con sus cámaras ocultas veía tal extraña situación. Parecía que un poco de presión ayudaría a la rana a sentir la necesidad de declararse a la rana nueva. Que era nada menos que su amor ideal.

Cuando entraron en la base Keroro los estaba esperando, él y doña Moa estaban sentado delante la sala de conferencias. Cada uno tomo su lugar en espera a lo que el líder diría. Natsumi deseaba ser nuevamente ella misma como antes así, si la rana intentaba planificar su plan de conquista ella eventualmente lo machacaría y lo pondría a limpiar la casa como castigo. Pero la realidad era otra ella es ahora una rana invasora y debe ayudar en este plan si no su padre se enojara y quizás le castigue llevándosela a Keron.

Keroro: ejem ya que todos estamos reunidos estas son las indicaciones del día de hoy.

Giroro: bien es hora de oír tu plan para conquistar pokopen.

Tamama: bien dicho mi sargento que va pasar hoy.

Keroro: paso numero 1 Dororo y Natsumi tendrán su entrenamiento hasta nuevo aviso regresaran a la base.

Dororo: eso significa líder que no quiere que estemos cerca de la base.

Keroro: si por ahora es necesario que Natsumi tome un entrenamiento fuerte en su estilo Dororo. Además creo que sería bueno que Natsumi este alegado a lo que pronto vendrá.

Dororo: lo entiendo.

Natsumi: podre ver a mama y Fuyuki? O seré aislada de nuevo.

Keroro: no, podrá verlos solo que no en la casa. Debes estar lejos de la base comprendes.

Natsumi: está bien entiendo.

Giroro: (pensando) "comienzo a entender lo que planea Keroro, bueno al menos no estará cerca de Tamama".

Natsumi: (pensando) "bueno creo que es lo mejor, no podría soportar ayudarles a planificar un plan de conquista en contra de mi propio planeta"

Keroro: siguiente paso Kururu, Tamama, Giroro, Doña Moa y yo empezaremos en la planificación de un plan de conquista.

Kururu: kukuku al fin un plan para la invasión de pokopen kukukuku.

Tamama: así es mi sargento decidido en todo.

Giroro: bien pues manos a la obra.

Keroro: espérame un tantito macho, falta lo importante, recibid pues su pago.

De las manos de la rana verde salieron los sobres de los pagos. Cada rana era feliz de recibir el pago aunque Giroro lo miraba con furia después de todo no habido avance en la conquista considerable que el pago sufría un cierto recorte. Keroro pasó enfrente de Dororo y Natsumi.

Keroro: ten Dororo su pago y usted Natsumi tenga estos dos sobres.

Natsumi tomo un sobre igual que los demás, pero el otro parecía una carta roja con el símbolo de su padre. Natsumi intento devolvérselo a Keroro pero este lo rechazo.

Keroro: vamos niña, que no vez que tienes más suerte que los demás has recibido algo más.

Natsumi: y que ranucha acaso cree el que con esto me repondré de lo que me ha hecho.

Dororo: tranquila Natsumi, no debe enojarse con él. El no tiene la culpa de su situación.

Natsumi: es cierto Dororo lo siento. (Ella se acerco a Keroro) discúlpame por enojarme con usted y de decirle ranucha después de todo soy también una ranucha.

Keroro quedo pasmado por la disculpa de Natsumi será que ella estaba pasando por una crisis emocional una vez más. Bueno después de tantos hechos que han volteado la vida al revés era normal que la chica seguía algo extraviada a la situación, el se puso firme y menciono lo siguiente.

Keroro: está bien acepto su disculpa, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Mientras prosiga con su entrenamiento. Dororo hasta nuevo aviso regrese a la base.

Dororo y Natsumi: entendido señor.

Dororo llevaba a Natsumi a la plataforma de las naves de nuevo para salir fuera de la base Natsumi odio saber que su familia salió temprano hoy y no pudo verlos para despedirse pero bueno al menos los vería en el trabajo o la escuela. Cuando subieron a la naves cada quien encendió la anti barrera para poder sobrevolar la ciudad. Natsumi siempre se pregunto que sería ser invisible ante los demás pero ahora esa idea la entristece mas pues ella fue arrancada del mundo que una vez perteneció. Dororo comenzó a sentir la energía deprimida de Natsumi.

Dororo: antes de ir a la casa, servidor necesita ir al mercado a conseguir lo necesario para su entrenamiento Natsumi-san.

Natsumi: he! Bueno está bien.

Cuando llegaron al sector alíen. Donde todos los alienígenas convivían secretamente a la vista de los humanos. Natsumi por lo general utilizaba un par de antenas falsas para parecer extraterrestre pero con su nueva forma no era necesario ya el disfraz.

Natsumi: Dororo qué clase de entrenamiento me darás.

Dororo: no preocuparse mucho será duro pero creo que con el entrenamiento de Tamama presto estará lista para este nuevo. Le hare una buena ninja.

Natsumi: bueno hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Dororo paso junto una tienda de muy estilo japonés feudal donde encontró una serie de armas como espadas y shurinken. También se encontraba telas y ropas estilo ninja.

Dororo: veamos lo primero será conseguirle un apropiado uniforme ninja principiante veamos, este está bien, este otro perfecto bueno no olvidemos los instrumentos.

Natsumi: (mirándolo) este Dororo crees que pueda hacer lo que tú y Koyuki. Es decir ser un ninja profesional.

Dororo: estoy seguro Natsumi. Aunque usted no lo ha notado usted ha cambiado. Usted es más fuerte de lo que usted cree.

Dororo prosigo con las compras ya cuando tenía que pagar Natsumi decidió pagarlo con el dinero que le envió su padre pues si no podía deshacerse de el por lo menos que sirva para algo. Todo el viaje de compras Natsumi sentía raro pues los marcianos le decía lo bello que es de su especie o de si le interesaba productos de belleza alienígenas. Entre otras cosas, ella se sentía estar en un nuevo mundo a pesar de haber estado antes dentro de este lugar. Dororo insistió en invitarla a comer en uno de los restaurantes.

Natsumi: no se hubiera tomado esta molestia Dororo.

Dororo: al contrario servidor está feliz de alegrarle el día.

Natsumi tomaba su postre de helado, mientras Dororo tomaba un té. No muy lejos de ahí estaba mirando Giroro y Tamama por una esquina, al parecer el sargento necesitaba comprar piezas para su gran plan. Pero no tardo en notar que Dororo y Natsumi estaba comprando también.

Keroro: gero gero (pensando en una broma para Giroro) como vez Giroro, Dororo no es tan tonto al parecer a invitado a Natsumi un helado y quizás pronto al cine.

Giroro: (hirviendo y pensando) "que sucede aquí no deberían estar entrenando, acaso es que Dororo, no, no puede ser el también va tras de ella"

Tamama: (también molesto y pensando) "primero esa tía y mi sargento y ahora Dororo anda por natsi, lo quiero pepenar"

Ambos emitían un gran resplandor de energía negativa que al parecer al sargento no le gustaba más ver este espectáculo de rabia y deseo de matar.

Keroro: (con un sudor de miedo) este muchachos, anda que venimos hacer compras para el plan de invasión.

Ambos: sí señor, la invasión es lo primero.

Los dos se fueron no sin antes darle a Dororo una mirada feroz. Dororo sintió un extraño escalofrió en la espalda como si alguien le enviara ondas negativas.

Natsumi: pasa algo Dororo.

Dororo: he no es nada, solo sentí un escalofrió.

Dororo y Natsumi entonces pusieron pies en los platillos y volaron hacia las montañas donde sería su entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña junto al riachuelo Koyuki los esperaba ansiosa, cuando aterrizaron no tardó en abrazar a Natsumi como un osito de felpa.

Koyuki: que bien que has llegado Nazuzu, ahora serás toda una ninja.

Natsumi: este sí, Koyuki puedes bajarme.

Natsumi anteriormente le sorprendía los abrazos de la joven ninja pero en su tamaño actual. Parecía que era la mascota favorita de la joven ninja en vez de su mejor amiga.

Koyuki: lo siento Nazuzu, estoy algo emocionada del entrenamiento que tendrá aquí.

Dororo: Natsumi si gusta le mostraremos donde dormir y además debe cambiarse de ropas.

Natsumi entro al a cabaña guiado por los dos ninjas maestros en esta nueva etapa. Dentro vio que le habían preparado un futon y unas cosas que le servirían en su estancia. Natsumi entonces le fue dado algunas nuevas prendas, agradece de no sentirse más desnuda ante los demás pero que sería ella en este nivel una asesina.

Cuando salió del vestidor pudo notarse que llevaba una vestidura parecida a la de Karara cuando intento ser ninja para Dororo, su antifaz era amarillo transparente ella llevaba una Katana en la cintura como Dororo y Koyuki.

Koyuki: se ve muy mona Nazuzu.

Natsumi: este gracias Koyuki.

Dororo: bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Natsumi: este cree que pueda hacerlo bien.

Dororo: seguro lo haremos lento y tranquilo.

Koyuki: confía en nosotros la dejáremos como nueva.

Natsumi: este gracias.

Después de eso en el anochecer, Natsumi estaba llena de dolor y cansancio lo que pareció un simple ejercicio de rutina fue la peor forma de terminar hecha polvo.

Natsumi: esto es imposible. Correr por montañas, saltar por arboles y estiramientos. Nos soy buena para esto.

Dororo: aunque usted no lo crea lo ha hecho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Natsumi: usted lo cree.

Dororo: usted no lo ha notado acaso.

Natsumi: soy más fuerte de lo normal Dororo y eso me asusta porque no era antes así. Tengo miedo y no sé por qué.

Dororo: la entiendo es nuevo para usted. Mi teoría es la línea sanguínea que corre por usted. Aunque no lo crea su padre es de un origen puro de clase guerrera de primera. Y usted al ser transformada por completo creo yo que esa sangre esta fluyendo más y de alguna forma liberando todas sus cualidades.

Natsumi: soy una clase de máquina de guerra, Dororo soy un monstruo.

Dororo: usted será lo que quiere ser usted. Y yo no creo que sea un monstruo Natsu… Nazuzu

Natsumi: gracias Dororo.

En ese momento llego Koyuki.

Koyuki: el baño está listo Nazuzu, vamos a tomarlo juntas.

Mientras se bañaban Natsumi recordó las veces que invitaba a Koyuki a tener una noche de chicas era un triste y alegre recuerdo de su vida que fue pasada, claro que la diferencia era obvia en cuanto sus cuerpos. Natsumi al ver el cuerpo humano de Koyuki y el suyo noto las grandes diferencias entre ellas ella suspiraba mucho en ver su pecho plano al parecer así son los anfibios normalmente. Ella suspiro y pensar que quería un nuevo sostén antes de esa transformación.

Koyuki: Nazuzu que es lo que tiene le veo triste.

Natsumi: he no es nada… solo cosas que pienso.

Koyuki: si es por el entrenamiento no se preocupe lo hará muy bien este seguro de eso.

Natsumi: este gracias.

Cuando se prepararon para ir a dormir Natsumi se preguntaba que sería ella en realidad. Desde un principio pensó que su cuerpo estaba experimentando ciertos cambios. Su agilidad y fuerza era cada vez más parecidas a las de las ranas en cuestión de combate. Una cosa se pregunto ella siempre podía vencerlos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de alguna forma le extraño un poco. Acaso desde un principio la fuerza alienígena estuvo con ella y de alguna forma ella nunca lo noto. Ella fue pronto a la deriva para poder dormir.

Los días fueron pasando y en un día de entrenamiento Dororo estaba sentando en una roca y de alguna forma meditaba tranquilamente de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien. Varios zurinken salieron a dirección hacia él. Dororo saco su espada y las elimino al instante pero al golpear la última una bomba de humo exploto y a su espalda una figura con espada casi lo sorprende.

Dororo: (sosteniendo su espada en defensa). Muy bien Nazuzu lo hacer bien.

Natsumi: (sosteniendo su espada en ataque) he tenido un gran maestro.

Dororo prácticamente desapareció de vista Natsumi sabía que debía hacer y era seguir en movimiento ya que si se dejaba atrapar todo este entrenamiento matutino no valdrá la pena.

Pronto una lluvia de zurinken voló hacia ella y una lo golpeo pero de pronto se convirtió en un tronco de madera. Dororo pronto salió al combate al igual que Natsumi lo hizo dentro de las sombras. Durante los días anteriores el entrenamiento de Natsumi se basó en meditación y preparación física que de alguna forma les sirvió para estar al nivel de Dororo o casi pues Dororo de alguna forma era todavía el más fuerte.

Dororo: muy bien Natsumi creo que por hoy es suficiente.

Natsumi: este muchas gracias sensei.

Dororo: le felicito usted a avanzado a pasos gigantescos.

Natsumi: gracias Dororo.

Dororo: quiere ver a Fuyuki y a su mama.

Natsumi: me leyó la mente.

Fuyuki estaba en el salón de su club de lo paranormal con su único integrante Momoka. El decía su discurso sobre que hay que buscar más sobre la convivencia alíen y humano. En eso se llego el ruido de una nave.

Fuyuki: he! Ha hola Nazuzu, como va su entrenamiento.

En la ventana Natsumi salto dentro del salón aunque sabía que su hermano no la reconocía por su extraña forma le alegraba que la saludara aun cuando no era su verdadero nombre Nazuzu.

Natsumi: hola Fuyuki. Como han estado las cosas por la casa.

Fuyuki: no mucho el sargento y la tropa de alguna forma se han aislado mucho y no se sabe que están haciendo.

Natsumi: si, sospecho lo que está pasando.

Momoka: hola Nazuzu como le va siendo ninja, se le ve bonito el traje.

Natsumi: (ruborizándose) este muy bien y gracias (pensando) "aunque una falda no hubiera estado mal en el traje"

Momoka: Tamama habla mucho de usted desde que se fue a tomar su siguiente entrenamiento. Tal vez debería confesarle. (Guiñándole el ojo)

Natsumi:(mas roja que un tomate) este no sé yo…

Fuyuki: ahora que lo menciona Giroro también la menciona mucho.

Natsumi era un foco rojo total no era mucho lo que pasaba pero ser pronto el centro de atención de las ranas no sabía si sentirse alagada o amenazada de que pronto las ranas la verían de otra forma. Dororo siempre ha sido serio con ella y amable aun antes de su transformación. Kururu es más tranquilo con ella pero su forma de mirarla todavía le daba escalofríos. Solo faltaba que Keroro le empezara insinuarle para terminar cerca de un manicomio por su crisis de identidad. Es humana o rana.

Fuyuki: estas bien Nazuzu?

Momoka: Nazuzu estas roja te sientes bien.

Natsumi: si estoy bien bueno tengo que irme me espera más entrenamiento. Este Adiós.

Natsumi de un salto subió a su nave y salió volando hacia otra dirección, en la azotea Dororo y Koyuki la veían partir de ahí.

Koyuki: me extraña que Nazuzu salga a ver solo a esas dos personas qué relación tiene ella con los Hinata.

Dororo: (pensando) "si usted lo supiera"

Koyuki: estará enamorada de Fuyuki?

Una gota de sudor de Dororo por aquella pregunta rara. En eso llego Saburo el cual parecía alegre de ver a Koyuki.

Saburo: estas lista esta tarde.

Koyuki: si esta tarde estoy libre de deberes además Dororo y Nazuzu van a descansar de entrenamiento y salir también.

Saburo: vaya Dororo tendrás una cita también.

Dororo: no es solo un paseo de amigos solamente.

Saburo: bueno pues se ve que harían buena pareja pero cada quien su gusto. Nos vemos en la tarde Koyuki.

Koyuki: en la tarde estaré lista.

Dororo: (pensando) "espero que Natsumi no le duela esto, el desaparecer ella en la vida humana ha alterado de alguna forma la situaciones de los que conocía"

Koyuki: Dororo te sientes bien te veo muy preocupado.

Dororo: no es nada Koyuki. Este tranquila y vaya tranquila a la cita.

Koyuki: está bien que la pase usted bien con Nazuzu y no se preocupe se que son solo buenos amigos.

Mientras cerca de la compañía de mangas Natsumi solo podía observar a su madre ya que esta estaba ocupada con dirigir su editorial de revistas sobre todo las aventuras del capitán Keroro. Ella sabía que su mama era una persona muy ocupada desde que ella recuerda se preguntaba varias veces en cómo pudo tener un romance con aquella rana alienígena y cómo es posible que ella se haya olvidado de su existencia por 14 años.

Natsumi no sabía que más hacer sabía que ya no era entrar y preguntar por mama. Su nueve forma de vida había alterado su estado anímico y pronto lo estaba notando. Cuando estaba a la misma altura de las ranas, la misma piel húmeda de las ranas e incluso algo que descubrió debajo de la gorra que traía ella se pregunto por qué la mama de Keroro tenía ese pelo, era una peluca, había muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Natsumi: que va ser de ahora adelante mi vida, no sé qué hacer.

Dororo: (apareciendo) no lo sé Natsumi pero creo que usted lo sabrá por su cuenta.

Natsumi: Dororo! Ho me he quedado mucho tiempo observando a mama que se me olvido que usted quería llevarme a un lugar para relajarme después de estos días de entrenamiento.

Dororo: (riendo un poco) no sea exigente con usted mismo. Además no es muy tarde. Venga que será un buen lugar.

Dororo y Natsumi volvieron al sector alíen donde se sentaron en un restaurante de comida china, Natsumi tomaba muy deliciosamente su Rameen y guisado de cerdo espacial. Al parecer su nuevo organismo podía digerir fácilmente la mayoría de alimentos Alienígenas. Dororo saboreaba la comida de pasta y los pasteles de frijol.

Natsumi: Dororo, le agradezco este momento. Aunque no me siento bien todavía.

Dororo: servidor la oirá Natsumi san.

Natsumi: no sé que soy realmente y no sé cuando comenzaran a invadir y yo no sé…

Dororo: tranquila esto es un momento de tranquilizarse Natsumi, se que de alguna forma se siente debatiente sobre esto y créame en parte lo.

El tomo un sorbo de su te y la miro a los ojos.

Dororo: después de todo yo también he dado la vuelta a mi especie en cuestión de conquistar Pokopen. Yo seguiré actuando en contra, pero usted es libre de decidir.

Natsumi: gracias Dororo, sería más fácil si mi padre no hubiera resultado ser una rana alienígena, sabes creo que Keroro es más alto que yo y que no se temo que un día me haga lo mismo que yo le hacía y usted sabe.

Dororo: aunque Keroro es travieso respeta mucho su situación incluso se preocupa de usted aunque no lo crea. Claro que me ha dicho que ha tenido la tentación de hacerle sentir lo mismo que usted cuando lo golpeaba pero el solo espera.

Natsumi: lo sé, bueno solo una vez me hizo una travesura quería ponerme una peluca de afro, pero nada mas aunque cuando lo intento él era bueno diferente la lucha y sentir su cuerpo igual que el mío me dio miedo.

Dororo: aun no se acomoda su nieva piel.

Natsumi: no Dororo, cuando me transformo en perro ni siquiera note ese detalle y ahora no se si mi parte humana lo hace para recordarme que fui una vez humana.

Dororo: habrá muchas cosa que saldrá fuera de su visión incluso detalles que para nosotros es normal para usted bueno serán groseras o pervertidas según en su mundo humano.

Natsumi: lo sé pero debo acostumbrarme después de todo es mi mundo también.

Dororo: no se preocupe usted hará lo mejor siempre sea su decisión.

Natsumi: a lo que me respecta con quien está saliendo Koyuki. Me sorprende mucho eso de ella, acaso habrá conocido alguien en mi ausencias.

Dororo: Natsumi, debe saber que cuando se hizo el programa olvídame. El transcurso de vida de todos cambio y usted lo habrá notado con su familia.

Natsumi: si mi hermano es más tímido que antes y los brabucones aprovechan más de él sin o fuera por Momoka que lo ha protegido.

Dororo: entonces sospechas?

Natsumi: si no se preocupe tal vez duela pero que se le puede hacer. Quizás sea hora que salga con alguien.

Dororo: con quien.

Natsumi: no lo sé quizás otra rana como yo. Tal vez con… o quizás el pero…

Dororo: piensa en los dos.

Natsumi: extrañamente si aunque uno pues ya tenía sospechas de enamoramiento y quizás de alguna forma empecé a sentir algo pero para en ese momento era una locura. Ahora no sé porque en un principio fue frio pero al parecer esta volviendo a tomarme algo de interés no sé yo y bueno el otro es algo raro no sé si es el o yo.

Dororo: tranquila será lo que deba ser.

Natsumi: a lo mejor es usted el siguiente.

Dororo: (saltando de sorpresa) yo, pero porque…

Natsumi: no ha oído que las alumnas se enamoran a veces de sus maestros (sonriendo y sacando la lengua) lo siento es una broma.

Dororo: pues buen susto me puso, pero quizás sea eso lo que le está pasando con el otro asunto.

Natsumi: lo único que sé es que no quiero lastimar a uno de ellos ni que me lastimen, no ahora.

Dororo: bien este una cosa más, mañana el líder a querido que regresemos a la base, usted sabe lo que significa.

Natsumi: lo sé llego la hora, y esta vez o no intervengo o debo intervenir es el dilema.

Dororo: que le parece que será mejor esperar Mañana que idea, tiene Keroro, estoy seguro que no pondrá en peligro Pokopen.

Los dos quedaron en silencio a la espera del mañana. Mientras en la base Kerorence, Keroro observaba como Kururu ajustaba los últimos detalles de la maquina con la que conquistaría Pokopen.

Keroro: gerogero gero al fin los pokopences caerán rendidos ante esta arma, gerogero.

Giroro: debo admitir Keroro esta vez sí creo que lo logremos.

Tamama: a si es mi sargento.

Keroro: bueno solo es de esperar mañana, doña Moa, a qué hora llegaran Dororo y doña Natsumi.

Doña Moa: según ellos temprano tío Keroro.

Keroro: bien espero que por el bien de Natsumi ella coopere sin ningún problema en el plan.

Giroro: (pensando) "Natsumi, lo siento pero ha llegado el momento."

Tamama: estoy seguro que podrá si no yo la ayudare asimilar esto.

Keroro: eso me recuerda según en mi sueño debo darle algo que le ayude a soportarlo quizás una buenas maquetas le juste haber…

Kururu: será interesante el día de Mañana. Kukukuku.

Mañana el día en que los alienígenos invasores comienzan con la invasión y nuestra última defensa resulta ser uno de ellos que pasara. Natsumi se les unirá o peleara en contra de ellos no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo espero no ser molesto sobre que Natsumi esté en posible romance con otra rana sino que la idea es ver que tan difícil será aparecer una confesión de Giroro, pues en la serie siempre le cuesta trabajo decirle, veamos un poco de presión en esta parte.

Se lo agradece El_Imaginativo.


	8. la decisión final

Sargento Keroro

Capitulo 8. Decisión final.

La mañana siempre promete ser alentador para todos los seres de la tierra, pero ahora una amenaza empezara a surgir. El sargento Keroro iniciara la invasión y esta vez no habrá nadie que lo detenga.

Keroro: al fin ha llegado el momento.

Giroro: esta vez debemos lograrlo.

Kururu: kukuku con esta invención no hay fallos.

Tamama: esta vez sargento invadiremos pokopen.

Era el momento para que de una vez por toda la tropa Keroro comenzara con la invasión de pokopen. La única persona que podría detenerlo tiene una difícil situación. La verdad de su origen ha volteado por completo el panorama y todo está a favor del sargento Keroro. ¿Será?

Doña Moa: Tío Keroro ya están por llegar Dororo y Natsumi.

Keroro: muy bien Doña Moa cuando lleguen pásalos directamente a la sala de conferencias en la base.

Mientras a las afuera de las casa Natsumi veía su hogar y extraños recuerdos llegaron a ella. Desde que era pequeña recordaba jugar por el patio empastado mientras su mama tendía la ropa. Después los juegos que tenia con su pequeño hermano. Esa era su hogar normal y cálido. Hasta que llego Keroro que poco a poco modifico su vida. Los invasores que debía detener de invadir la tierra.

Natsumi: eso era antes de…

Dororo: llegara su padre verdadero.

Natsumi: si nunca pensé que fuera de su especie y menos yo convertirme en el alíen invasor.

Dororo: ya lo ha decidido.

Natsumi: como si hubiera opción.

Dororo: siempre hay una… buena vamos.

Natsumi vio como ágilmente Dororo entro a la casa pero ella no quiso hacerlo del mismo modo que su sensei y decidió caminar lentamente a su hogar, ella tenía prendido la anti barrera por lo cual no abría problemas de ser visto por cualquier persona al ver el letrero que decía "hogar Hinata" sintió una fuerte depresión y quiso llorar pero resistió. Cuando llego a la puerta esta empezó abrirse, se trataba de su madre y de su hermano Fuyuki.

Aki: hola, que sorpresa de dejarse ver Nazuzu chan.

Natsumi: (sintiendo una apuñalada) si señora Hinata, estuve entrenando con Dororo en las montañas.

Aki: ha ya veo, se ve más en forma y bonita. Viene a ver sus amigos verdad.

Natsumi: si vengo a ver a mi tropa que pertenezco.

Fuyuki: espero que no tenga problemas el sargento y los demás han estado muy encerrados en la base, no sé que estarán haciendo.

Natsumi: (sintiéndose traidora a su familia) no creo que sea nada importante Fuyuki. Vayan tranquilos no haremos nada especial.

Aki: bueno creo que todo está bien. Nos vemos no hagan muchas travesuras kero y ustedes.

Fuyuki: nos vemos Nazuzu.

Ella los vio alegarse de la casa, quizás a un paseo madre e hijo. Soltó una ligera lagrima y entro a la casa ella veía los muebles y paredes que era su hogar, no podía imaginar no volver a verla como antes. Se sentía ajena a lo que una vez fue suyo. En eso llego Tamama.

Tamama: Natsi estas bien.

Natsumi: no, pero era de esperarse, hoy invaden la tierra, no quise decir pokopen.

Tamama: (puso su mano en su hombro) era de esperarse, pero no preocupe mucho, su familia y amigos estarán bien.

Natsumi: gracias Tamama, bueno a ver cuál es el plan de la ranu… digo del sargento Keroro.

Tamama la guio por las escaleras hacia la habitación del sargento, para entrar en la entrada interdimencional de la base. Mientras andaban en los pasillos Tamama le extraño el comportamiento de Natsumi, pero era normal ella siempre impedía que ellos conquistaran pokopen, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Ella ahora es la alíen invasora. Si ella siguiera impidiendo la conquista de pokopen, eso molestaría a su padre y este la llevara a keron para siempre.

Cuando llegaron a las puerta de la sala de reunión. Natsumi se detuvo y respiro profundamente, ella sabia su situación no había marcha atrás y solo había una opción, cuando entro a la sala de conferencia las demás ranas y Doña Moa estaban esperándola.

Keroro: muy bien ha llegado Nazuzu y muy bonito vestuario tipo ninja. No olvida algo.

Natsumi: algo… a sí. (Saludando con firmeza) Soldada Nazuzu a la orden señor.

Keroro: muy bien, ya sabe su lugar Natsumi.

Natsumi: si soy un alienígeno invasor, hay que conquistar pokopen.

Keroro: si y la hora ya llego. Kururu.

Kururu: si un clic

Pronto un agujero se abrió debajo de Dororo y este antes de caer digo "Keroro siempre aprovechando a servidor" y se cerró el agujero. Kururu vio a Natsumi en espera de respuesta.

Natsumi: quiere saber qué hare verdad, tengo alguna opción.

Giroro: lamentablemente Natsumi, debes decidir en ayudar o no interferir.

Natsumi: si no quiero ayudar me encerraran verdad.

Kururu: no se preocupe le he hecho un cuarto especial, mientras aplicamos el plan de conquista usted estará cómoda.

Natsumi: (suspirando). Puedo tomar un poco de agua.

Tamama: si ahí en la mesa esta una garra de agua.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la garra en lugar de servirse en un vaso tomo directo de la garra sin hacer pausa. La tropa quedo sorprendida y preocupado cuando vio a Natsumi salirle lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía la cara roja y llena de ira. Al terminar de beber ella se acerco a Keroro.

Natsumi: (con aura de ira) ranucha…

Keroro: (con algo de miedo) este Natsumi no lo haga… Kururu…

Keroro temía que Natsumi volvía a su hábito de golpearlo, pero entonces ella se tiro de rodillas llorando y golpeando con los puños llenos de ira.

Natsumi: (gritando) porque yo… porque no puedo golpearlo… porque tenía que ser yo una tonta Ranucha. Porque…

Keroro debe admitirlo Natsumi no podía mas soportar esto. Si ella era humana o keron al 100% no tendría esta lucha de decisión. Por una vez pensó que aunque Aki y Fuyuki lo hubieran odiado toda la vida debía haber dicho que era mejor que su padre se la hubiera llevado a Keron desde un principio. El se acerco a ella.

Keroro: doña Natsumi, no llore mas, vamos levántese.

Natsumi: enciérrenme no podre aguantar más, solo te pido una cosa no dañes a mama y a Fuyuki, mucho menos a nuestros amigos.

Keroro: se lo prometemos, bueno vamos con cuidado.

Cuando la llevaron a los pasillos a donde la irían a encerrar, Giroro sintió una puñalada en el corazón al tratar de conquistar lo que era su hogar de Natsumi. Pero no había marcha atrás debían seguir con la misión. Tamama por su parte se sentía mal de tener que encerrar a Natsumi pero sabía que el conquistar su planeta no era fácil para ella. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras encontraron una pequeña puerta, Natsumi al verla sabía que era su celda para no intentar algo en contra del plan. Kururu apretó un botón y la puerta se abrió.

Kururu: como verá usted el cuarto está muy cómodo kukuku.

Natsumi entro al lugar y le pareció extraño el panorama parecía su cuarto de encierro como el cuarto del sargento Keroro claro sin muchas maquetas pero una serie de mangas películas y discos de música de su estación favorita.

Kururu: como vera los muebles y aparatos electrónicos son de buena marca y cuenta con un baño completo, con jacuzzi. Kukuku.

Natsumi vio en la esquina a Dororo en su modo trauma sospecho que el sargento gasto tanto que no pudo hacer otra habitación para Dororo, pero no le molesto al menos tendría compañía. Claro que eso no les gusto a Tamama y Giroro. En realidad Kururu lo puso ahí para provocarles celos a esos dos. Keroro sin molestarse se acerco a Natsumi.

Keroro: vale como vera todo está bien ahora si nos disculpa debemos trabajar.

Natsumi: está bien Keroro, gracias después de todo.

Cuando Keroro salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta el oprimió otro botón y dos paredes de titanio cerraron mas la habitación.

Keroro: es solo para que no escape. Gerogerogero es hora mis ranas de conquistar pokopen.

Todos: si señor a la orden.

Mientras Dororo en su modo de trauma empezó a salir por los ruidos de unos gemidos de lágrimas cuando volvió en sí. Su sorpresa fue ver a Natsumi llorar desconsoladamente en el sofá, ella volteo a verlo y corrió hacia él.

Natsumi: lo siento Dororo, no pude hacer nada decidí no intervenir en el plan.

Dororo: Natsumi…

Natsumi: lo siento, lo siento perdóneme, no me odies yo…

Dororo: (puso un dedo en la boca de Natsumi) shhh. No tiene nada que pedir perdón, su situación es la más difícil, por lo cual puede aventurarse en cualquier decisión.

Natsumi: hice algo malo Dororo y no sé que pasara.

Dororo: bueno dejaremos que las cosas transcurran mientras tranquilícese y pensemos un poco sobre hoy.

Mientras tanto la tropa Keroro se disponía subir a su nueva nave de invasión una espacie de estrella voladora se disponía despegar para la conquista. En los controles de manejo se encontraba Kururu, en los sistemas de armamento Giroro y Tamama, en comunicaciones y radar Doña Moa. Keroro se sentó en su silla de mando y se dispuso comenzar el plan.

Keroro: pro fin mis ranas es hora de la conquista de pokopen, ahora no hay nada que nos detiene.

Todos: siii!

Giroro: ya era hora que nos pusiéramos a trabajar.

Doña Moa: como diría más vale tarde pero seguro.

Kururu: kukuku con este rayo que hemos creado toda la inteligencia de los pokopense se reducirá a la de una babosa kukuku

Tamama: aun no entiendo porque en babosas, a Natsy no le gustan esos bichos.

Giroro: deje de llamarla Natsy, recluta Tamama.

Tamama: (con expresión de furia) yo la llamo como quiero perdedor.

Giroro: (con expresión aun con más furia) a quien le llamas perdedor, ella aun no te ha aceptado y yo no dejare de luchar por ella.

Keroro: (con una gota de sudor) chicos tranquilícense, el plan.

Los dos: sí señor.

Kururu: kukukuku despejemos.

Cuando la nave comenzó a elevarse, pronto la anti barrera se encendió y en forma invisible voló hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llego a su destino Kururu se puso a mover los controles maestros para que en el centro de la estrella se abriera una compuerta.

Doña Moa: altura alcanzada, temperatura deseada, corriente de aire perfecta, como diría todo está listo.

Kururu: todo listo para comenzar líder.

Keroro: pues bien mis ranas comencemos.

De las compuertas salió una especie de antena rayo que fue poniéndose en poción para disparar. Tamama veía como las lecturas de energía seguían acumulándose en el arma. Giroro utilizando los sensores de tiros fue seleccionando a todos los pokopenses. A excepción de los que no querían que tuvieran esa suerte.

Mientras en el cuarto de contención Natsumi había abierto la mini-nevera y se dio cuenta el número de pastelillos y refrescos que había supuso que era obra de Tamama. También cerca de una olla exprés se encontraban papas cocidas eso quizás idea de Giroro. Ella los puso en dos platos individuales y los llevo a la mesita donde Dororo se sentaba meditando en dos tazas que al parecer estaba haciendo Té espiritual.

Dororo: presto listo, el Té está listo.

Natsumi: no entiendo cómo puede hacer un Té con meditación.

Dororo: con años de entrenamiento se puede además esto le ayudara a tranquilizarse y sentirse bien.

Natsumi tomo un sorbo del Té y de pronto sintió una gran tranquilidad. Tenía que admitirlo este Té era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Mientras con la tropa Keroro todo estaba listo y era el momento de iniciar el plan.

Tamama: toda la potencia esta lista Señor.

Giroro: blancos asegurados Señor.

Doña Moa: no hay cambios que perjudiqué el plan. Tío Keroro.

Kururu: líder tomar la decisión.

Keroro vio el botón que decidiría su victoria. Recuerdos de gloria deseada era su mente.

Flash *

Se dispone entrar al planeta keron con la capa y casco de capitán. Junto a él su tropa en posición firme y incluyendo eso Nazuzu. La gente los aclama y festeja.

Población: viva Keroro

El sabía que al fin, regresaba a su hogar victorioso, sus padres llorando de felicidad del éxito de su hijo. La comandancia rindiéndole honores y dándole la medalla superior. Y el general Korere le felicita de haber traído a su hija bien entrenada a Keron.

Fin del flash*

Keroro: bien es hora de un clic.

Cuando presiono el botón el rayo láser emitió varios laceres que empezaron a rodear todo la ciudad y comenzó un gran resplandor. El plan estaba en marcha.

Mientras los ciudadanos hacían su rutina diaria, fueron a brutalmente interrumpidos por una serie de rayos que caían desde el cielo. Pronto cualquier pokopen era tocado por uno de esos rayos, esta era transformada en una babosa. Muy pronto las calles se llenaron de babosas que al parece actuaban normalmente.

Kururu: kukuku el rayo piensa en lo que eres funciona de maravilla ningún pokopen recordara que fue un humano kukukuku.

Doña Moa: el rayo ya ha cubierto a Japón y pronto se expandirá por el mundo en 4 horas.

Keroro: valla eso es interesante muy bien con eso la conquista será tranquila. Lo mejor es que no hay interrupciones.

Mientras en la habitación todo parecía tranquilo no había mucho ruido, Natsumi tomaba un baño en el jacuzzi, que parecía más a una alberca a causa de su tamaño. Ella todavía tenía en mente lo que estaba pasando, Keroro estaba conquistando su planeta y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. Sabía que si ella lo hacía eso significaría una cosa importante, sacrificar algo por última vez.

Natsumi: Dororo?

En el otro lado en la habitación Dororo leía una revista y escucho la voz de Natsumi llamándolo.

Dororo: que pasa Natsumi san

Natsumi: que pasara al planeta después de la conquista?

Dororo: me temo decirle la verdad, es posible que su planeta se convierta en un planeta de keronianos o en una fábrica de elementos. Los pokopenses pueden o ser eliminados o puesto a trabajos forzosos. Me temo que es la cruda realidad sobre un mundo derrotado.

Natsumi: mama, Fuyuki y los demás que les pasaría.

Dororo: intentaremos lo mejor posible protegerlos.

Natsumi: y yo?

Dororo: usted no debe preocuparse al ser uno de nosotros y siendo hija de un general usted estará a Salvo.

Natsumi: pero los demás no. Off (un gran suspiro y ella se levanto al baño) Dororo ya está libre el baño puede usar el jacuzzi.

Dororo: muy bien puedo esperar a que usted salga.

Natsumi: no hay problema con eso Dororo; ambos somos anfibios.

Dororo: pero servidor detectar todavía algo de pudor en usted.

Natsumi: gracias por el respeto pero debo acostumbrarme, después de todo los he visto bañarse juntos todos sin ningún problema.

Natsumi salió del baño, Dororo respetuosamente paso dándole su espacio a Natsumi, ella sabía qué hacer y que tenía que hacer. Ella comenzó a meditar y concentrarse para lo que tendría que hacer, sabía que una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás. Dororo desde el baño supo que Natsumi tomaría una decisión final.

Mientras Tanto con la tropa.

Keroro: ya me estoy aburriendo, Doña Moa cuanto falta para terminar.

Doña Moa: como 20 minutos Tío Keroro.

Keroro: ha falta poco que bueno saldré a dar una vuelta mientras esto acaba.

Giroro: si será usted. Bueno al menos va bien el plan puede salir a dar una vuelta.

Kururu: yo no lo recomendaría eso líder.

Keroro: gero? Porque.

Kururu: si sale de esta nave puede convertirse en una babosa kukuku

Todos: que.

Giroro: no puede ser yo he asegurado los blancos no puede suceder esto.

Kururu: kukuku bueno la verdad es que usted solo a lanzado los rayos para deteriorar la inteligencia de los pokopense, pero la antena está enviando ondas que transforma a cualquier ser en babosa.

Keroro: kero? Eso quiere decir… doña Moa muestre en la pantalla de inmediato.

Doña Moa: Mostrando trabajo de Aki y La escuela.

La pantalla mostro el trabajo de Aki donde todos los dibujantes estaba empujando sus lápices o comiendo las hojas de dibujo. En una pequeña esquina una babosa con pequeños lentes veía la situación.

Aki: esto es muy raro, bueno al menos soy algo viscoso y pegajosa.

Mientras en la escuela todos los alumnos estaban recorriendo un camino hacia el jardín siendo que piensan como lo que son, una babosa siempre quiere estar sobre una hoja húmeda. Un grupo de 4 babosas están viendo el espectáculo. Fuyuki tenía su flequillo parado, Momoka sus pinzas de su peinado, Koyuki su máscara ninja y Saburo su gorra.

Fuyuki: será esto obra del sargento.

Saburo: ninguno parece recordar que fue un humano y todos van a los jardines.

Koyuki: tengo algo de miedo, no puedo hacer mucho con esta forma.

Momoka: (acercándose a Fuyuki) Fuyuki tengo miedo. (En su forma bruta) y un enojo por esas ranas.

Fuyuki: tranquila algo pasara y todo estará bien (mientras pensaba) "que raro porque siento que algo falta, como si alguien siempre impidiera que el sargento hiciera su plan de conquista"

Mientras en la nave:

Keroro: don Fuyuki y doña mama.

Tamama: Momochi, Saburo y Koyuki también.

Giroro: Kururu explícate no íbamos poner excepciones.

Kururu: kukuku bueno solo pude salvar sus mentes, pero el rayo fue muy potente para protegerlos de la transformación, para rodear el planeta se usa mucha energía y es difícil controlarla. Por lo cual la nave cuenta con una protección especial para no transformarnos en babosa.

Tamama: hay alguna forma de volverlos a su forma normal.

Kururu: bueno después de que el rayo termine el proceso en una hora y media, los efectos serian permanente. Kukuku la única forma de volverlos normal sería destruir el rayo y pof todo el mundo a la normalidad.

Giroro: así que la única forma seria abandonar el plan otra vez. Este Kururu, es posible que Dororo y Natsumi también les afecto el rayo.

Tamama: es cierto ellos no estaban en la nave, Natsumi no le agradara ser una Babosa.

Kururu: no se preocupen el cuarto de aislamiento cuenta con la misma protección que la nave. Ella está segura.

Tamama: que alivio.

Giroro: entonces no abortemos el plan?

Tamama y Doña Moa: qué?

Keroro: el caporal tiene razón ya no podemos dar marcha atrás hemos decido conquistar pokopen y creo que Kururu sabrá una forma de restáuralos no es así Kururu.

Kururu: tomara algo de tiempo, pero si su mentes están protegida tal vez.

Keroro: muy bien no hay marcha atrás continuemos.

Tamama: hey caporal, solo si Natsy estaba bien continuamos verdad si no hubiera sido el primero en destruir la maquina.

Giroro: no me mal interpretes, pero es cierto solo si ella está a salvo debemos continuar, lo siento Natsumi por su familia. Los volveremos a su forma una vez que sepamos que estarán seguros.

Kururu: es mejor de esta forma podemos protegerlos, una vez que lleguen las tropas a colonizar el planeta lo más seguro que no quieran pokopenses en su sopa, kukuku.

La decisión fue tomada por la tropa pero también otra decisión fue tomada también. En la habitación Natsumi preparo sus espadas y puesta su máscara ninja. Ella estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta cuando Dororo la detuvo sosteniéndola de su hombro.

Natsumi: Dororo tu también. Piensas detenerme.

Dororo: servidor solo pide espere diez minutos, algo pasa afuera y debe esperar un poco más.

Natsumi: algo pasa afuera?

Dororo: servidor sentir algo gracias a su vista de bengala, ser prudente esperar diez minutos más y usted podrá salir.

Natsumi: eso era, bueno gracias Dororo, me ayudara.

Dororo: con gusto, pero sabe lo que pasara después.

Natsumi: si lo sé, pero no hay otra opción en mi.

Natsumi se sentó y medito por última vez antes de entrar en acción, Dororo sabía lo que iba a sacrificar Natsumi, pero no había otra opción en ella. Después de pasar los Diez minutos. Las paredes de la habitación estaban siendo cortadas por dos espadas ninjas. El combate por pokopen apenas comienza.

Cuando el rayo quedo totalmente apagado empezó a volver a colocarse dentro de la nave. Keroro: al ver que después de tanto tiempo la conquista de pokopen se había realizado casi completamente. La tropa lloraba de Felicidad no esperaban poco para anunciar en la central su éxito total.

Keroro: va mis ranas esto hay que festejar.

Giroro: lo ves Keroro si te pones las pilas todo es fácil de hacer.

Keroro: debo admitirlo después de mucho tiempo esto es increíble resulto, porque no resulto desde el principio.

Kururu: si quiere le muestro la gran lista.

Keroro: no es necesario sospecho que es solo Natsumi mi principal obstáculo que al fin hemos podido vencer.

Kururu: el 45% ha sido ella lo demás kukuku ha sido usted kukuku

Keroro: (con humos de enojo) que no es sido yo, toda la culpa es de Natsumi.

Tamama: ahora que lo pienso como esta Natsy.

Doña Moa: tío Keroro el cuarto de contención está abierta, nuestros cautivos han escapado.

Giroro: como no dirás que ellos se han convertido en babosas.

Tamama: no puede ser Natsy y Dororo.

Kururu: no se preocupen han salido después de apagar el rayo, están bien.

Todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro, en eso Keroro puso su típica sonrisa.

Keroro: ya lo sospechaba que no se podría quedar quieta, por suerte la razón que escogí este plan para que no interviniera aun cuando ella trataría de cooperar, su principal punto débil.

Mientras en la calle una rana en sancos hecho de tendederos trataba de andar en las calles infestadas de Babosas, Natsumi no podía más que ponerse un azul pálido ante el animal que le teme. Dororo la seguía de cerca.

Natsumi: esa ranucha que clase de plan era este.

Dororo: me temo que fue un seguro para en caso de que usted interviniera.

Natsumi: eso creo yo y no sé si pueda seguir están todos viscosos y resbalosos (ella casi empieza a desmayar) porque esos bichos.

Mientras en el monitor Keroro reía de la situación en la que se encontraba Natsumi. Explotar el punto débil de Natsumi.

Keroro: gerogerogero esta vez aun si fueras humana no podrías con este plan.

Kururu: de lo que se salvo Natsumi.

Giroro: de lo que se salvo Kururu. Ella está muerta de pánico.

Kururu: este plan estaba en una de las ideas de Keroro, ella hubiera sido transformada en su peor miedo y hubiera sido divertido. Su padre la salvo.

Tamama: al ser una de nosotros no hubo necesidad de transformarla. Qué alivio.

Keroro: no importa más, estemos aquí un rato estoy seguro que esperando lo que falta del tiempo de proceso no habrá más vuelta atrás.

Doña Moa: tiempo del proceso sea completo una hora y 15 minutos.

Keroro sabía que Natsumi no reaccionaria a tiempo a causa de su temor, la tropa solo tenía que esperar que el proceso se completara, aun cuando Natsumi les amenazara con la peor paliza sabía que no podría revertir el proceso aun cuando destruya la maquina.

Paso una media hora y Natsumi a paso lento caminaba a dirección de la nave, ella estuvo varias veces de desmayarse el ver a estas cosas andar alrededor le daban ganas de ir a un baño y lavarse con mucho jabón. Dororo pudo haber adelantado pero tuvo miedo de que Natsumi callera en un tipo trauma.

Dororo: tranquila Natsumi no desfallezcas.

Natsumi: no puedo mas ni siquiera puedo concentrarme para pelear esta rana lo pensó en todo.

Dororo: sé que es difícil pero creo yo…

Natsumi: gracias por el ánimo, pero es inútil creo que después de todo no hay vuelta atrás la rana a conquistado Pokopen.

Voz chirriante: así que fue Obra del sargento.

Voz chirriante2: óigame regrésenos a la normalidad.

Natsumi al oír voces chirriantes su mirada bajo a 5 babosas que estaban delante de ella. Su primera impresión fue terror y más cuando trato dos subir a los sancos ella en terror salto de miedo y cayó al suelo. Cuando vio que las cinco se acercaban a ella quiso desmayarse, pero pronto vio algo familiar en ellos, al distinguirlos.

Natsumi: (pensando) "me recuerdan algo estos bichos… No puede ser."(Gritando) Fuyuki, Momoka, Saburo, Koyuki y Ma… Aki.

Aki: vaya después de todo han hecho su travesura, aunque algo pegajosa y viscosa.

Fuyuki: Nazuzu por favor dile al sargento que nos vuelva a la normalidad a todos, por favor no deseamos ser Babosa para siempre.

Momoka: Por favor Nazuzu Ayúdanos (en forma bruta) si no la hare pagar muy caro Rana tonta.

Saburo: Nazuzu usted es parte de este plan.

Koyuki: Nazuzu es cierto. Pensé que éramos amigos.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos al ver un aura roja en Natsumi. Saburo, Momoka y Koyuki pensó que la rana los iba a aplastar. De alguna forma extraña Aki y Fuyuki les pareció muy familiar esa aura. Natsumi con ojos llenos de furia miro directo a la Nave donde estaba Keroro.

Natsumi: ranucha (gritando aun más fuerte) usted lo prometió.

Mientras en la nave Keroro y tropa celebraban su victoria.

Keroro: salud mis ranas al fin lo hemos logrado.

Tamama: a si se hace mi sargento.

Doña Moa: ahora hay que llorar pero de alegría.

Keroro: después de tanto tiempo. Pokopen ha caído por Keron.

Giroro: no estén tan confiado faltan 40 minutos para que esto este concretado.

Kururu: kukuku No hay que preocuparse, la última posición de Natsumi está muy lejos y al paso que va llegara en 4 horas kukuku si es que no se desmaya del temor.

Tamama: tal vez debería ir por ella, llevarla de nuevo a la base.

Keroro: tranquilo recluta Tamama, Natsumi está bien, Dororo está con ella, bueno solo unos 38 minutos mas y regresamos a la base para continuar la fiesta, hoy nos pondremos hasta las botas, y Natsumi tendrá que festejar con nosotros.

De pronto las alarmas en rojo se encendieron.

Keroro: gero que pasa.

Doña Moa: objeto extraño acercándose a una gran velocidad.

Tamama: miren en la pantalla.

Giroro: no puede ser.

Kururu: kukuku ver para creer es la recluta Nazuzu.

Keroro: gero? Porque no debía estar paralizada de miedo.

A una velocidad increíble Natsumi volvía a correr en su estilo ninja sabia que la rana estaba sentenciada lo que hizo en esta mañana lo iba a pagar muy caro. El había prometido que su familia y amigos estarían bien. Por un momento ver a esas babosas le causo pánico y ganas de encerrarse en un lugar seguro. Pero todo cambio al saber que uno de esos bichos fueron su madre, hermano y amigos. Estaba muy molesta al ver la nave más cerca ella grito de rabia.

Natsumi: Ranucha esta vez no te salvas.

Keroro: gero. No puedo creerlo llego tan rápido y está concentrada. Rápido defensas mis ranas.

Giroro: haya voy.

Tamama: trataremos de detenerla sin hacerle daño.

Tamama y Giroro se lanzaron a la ataque para detener a Natsumi pero. Giroro lanzo cohetes y disparo su a metralleta pero Natsumi era rápida para esquivar y su espada le servía para desviar los disparos. Ella se acerco tan rápido a Giroro que le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Giroro logro resistir un poco más pero el segundo no pudo más y quedo inconsciente.

Tamama: Tamama impacto.

Natsumi: Sonic Nazuzu.

Tamama uso mucho de su poder de rayo pero el sonic Nazuzu era lo suficiente fuerte para desaparecerlo, en eso el formo la bola de medusa. Pero pronto vio como Natsumi hizo una esfera roja y pronto la lanzo a Tamama.

Natsumi: bola de furia.

La bola roja salió disparada con gran velocidad y golpeo a Tamama. Junto la bola de medusa todavía en su mano explotó ambas bolas provocando una gran explosión. Dejando a la rana negra noqueada. En eso Natsumi salto directo a la Nave. Este contesto con varios proyectiles y rayos láser para mantenerla en raya mientras retrocedía la nave.

Doña Moa: proyectiles y láser al máximo. Pero sigue acercándose.

Kururu: 28 minutos para que el proceso termine kukuku se ha puesto emocionante. Kukuku

Keroro: hagan todo lo posible para que no intervenga.

Natsumi tuvo que admitirlo su cuerpo de ahora era increíblemente fuerte. No sabría si en su anterior cuerpo podía seguir este paso con algunas de las habilidades de sus últimos maestros que fue Tamama y Dororo podía seguir con el ataque a la Nave. Ella usaba sus ataques de sonic Nazuzu con cautela, después de todo la última batalla supo que su poder tenía un límite y que podría desfallecer rápido si utilizaba mucho ese ataque. Ella entonces Lanzo una lluvia de estrellas Ninjas en contra de la nave. Esta comenzaba a perder su poder de defensa poniendo de puntas el miedo del sargento Keroro.

Kururu: defensas anuladas mi líder y solo faltan 20 minutos para que el proceso termine.

Keroro: doña Moa detener a doña Natsumi por favor.

Doña Moa: voy en seguida tío Keroro la detendré.

Ella se transformo en su forma Angol y salió en combate. Natsumi utilizaba su espada en contra de la vara de Lucifer de Doña Moa. Ambas chicas peleaban arduamente, la diferencia de altura y poder no tenia diferencia en el combate.

Doña Moa: Natsumi ríndete, además este es también tu conquista regresaran a keron como héroes.

Natsumi: Doña Moa usted debe saber que no me siento un héroe conquistando mi planeta, lo siento mucho pero tendré que derrotarla.

Doña Moa lanzo varios ataques de Armagedón a la undécimas fuerza pero Natsumi lograba esquivarlas a tiempo, ella contestaba con un sonic Nazuzu. Pronto Doña Moa se quedo un poco sorda y no oyó cuando Natsumi llego nuevamente por la espalda y lanzo un golpe en su cuello era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecho. Cuando doña Moa quedo inconsciente Natsumi se aseguro que estuviera en un lugar seguro de la batalla.

Natsumi: lo siento Doña Moa, (suspirando) fue difícil pero ahora sigue usted ranucha.

Cuando Natsumi vio que la nave comenzó alegarse ella empezó a correr hacia ella. Keroro sudaba en su asiento de líder, era increíble que Natsumi nuevamente arruinara sus planes de conquista, está muy cerca y no quería que destruyera sus sueños de conquistador.

Keroro: Kururu todavía nos sigue

Kururu: lamentablemente si mi líder, al parecer está decidida la chica ya que no se paralizado de terror por tantas babosas.

Keroro: cuanto falta para que termine el proceso.

Kururu: 10 minutos mi líder.

Keroro: detenerla a toda costa.

Kururu: a la orden clic.

Una serie de esferas de goma salieron de la nave al parece eran como una especie de pegamento que paralizaría a su agresor, Natsumi usando su espada rebano las esferas antes de llegar a tocarla ella. Kururu presiono otro botón y una serie de pistola lanza liquido pegajoso y viscoso salió del cañón. Natsumi se dispuso a esquivar los disparos y pronto se acercaba.

Kururu: bien eres ágil vamos que haces con un sonido aturdidor, kukuku clic.

Unas antenas de la nave aparecieron y pronto enviaron ondas sonoras aturdidoras, en eso Natsumi aspiro un fuerte aliento y lanzo un poderoso Sonic Nazuzu para quebrar las ondas. Después saco su espada y comenzó cortando el casco de la nave.

Kururu: kukuku me temo líder que no tardara en entrar.

Keroro: gero! Cuanto tiempo falta.

Kururu: 4 minutos señor…

En eso se oyó un crash del monitor de Kururu y Nazuzu salió del con una fuerte patada a él. Kururu cayó con los lentes rotos al suelo.

Kururu: ku…ku mis lentes…

Natsumi: ranucha (sus ojos llenos de furia) usted lo prometió.

Keroro: gero, no puedes hacer nada recluta Nazuzu soy su líder.

Natsumi: incluso Giroro le da un golpe. Bueno es hora de que los vuelvas a la normalidad.

Keroro: este bueno que puedo decir. (El puso su mente en sudor) huy mire la hora.

Natsumi: sigues con eso. Te dije devuélvelos a su normalidad o si no sentirás la peor paliza.

Keroro: por eso mire la hora, su tiempo termino, hemos ganado el proceso es irrevertible.

Natsumi: que quieres decir con irrevertible.

Keroro: bueno Natsumi o debería decir Recluta Nazuzu lucho muy bien pero yo he ganado.

Natsumi: no puede ser no pude lograrlo… no es cierto usted está mintiendo ranucha.

Keroro: si mi soldada, no lo hubiera logrado si usted llegara antes y destruyera la maquina antes del que el proceso terminara entonces todos hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Pero bueno eso ya es historia del pasado, venga es hora de levantar a los demás.

Natsumi se cayó de de rodillas y casi comenzaba a llorar. Seria cierto lo que digo la rana acaso fue su culpa al no reaccionar así desde un principio. Su mama y su hermano Fuyuki convertidos en su peor fobia. Y qué decir de sus amigos, Koyuki y Saburo la miraron con desconfianza.

Natsumi: no fui muy rápida.

Keroro: venga vamos a celebrar hemos conquistado pokopen.

En eso se oyó una voz electrónica.

Voz: 1 minuto para que el proceso este completado.

Keroro: gero!

Empezó a sudar el sargento y más al ver a Natsumi levantarse con su fiera aura de batalla.

Natsumi: ranucha, ve rezando todo lo que te sepas.

En la nave se oyó un fuerte grito de terror seguido de un poderoso Sonic Nazuzu que hizo explotar la Nave. No muy lejos Dororo que traía consigo las 5 babosas que eran la familia y amigos de Nazuzu comenzaron a brillar y regresar a su forma original.

Fuyuki: vaya somos normales.

Momoka: si ella nos ayudo.

Koyuki: sabía que era una buena amiga.

Saburo: ver para creer estamos normales gracias a ella.

Aki: bien parece que se acabo el día de hoy las travesuras debo volver al trabajo.

Mientras en las ruinas de la nave, Natsumi sacaba cargando a Keroro y Kururu fuera de la nave. Ella había salvado una vez su planeta. Pero quizás esta vez fue la última. Ella pronto se dirigió a la casa Hinata.

Natsumi: muy bien limpien bien toda la casa, ranucha no pares de aspirar el piso, Giroro quiero esos trastes bien limpios, Kururu limpie bien esos muebles y Tamama lava bien esa ropa.

Los cuatro: si señora.

Natsumi les propino otro castigo estilo Hinata, a limpiar la casa se ha dicho. Mientras Doña Moa y Fuyuki preparaban la Cena. Fuyuki de alguna forma le parecía familiar esa escena como si Nazuzu fuera la encargada de arruinar los planes de conquista y castigar las ranas. Pero no era la imagen de Nazuzu la que encajaba con esta escena. El empezó a imaginar una Chica pelirroja, algo le pareció aun más familiar. Pero fue pronto interrumpido de Doña Moa.

Mientras en la Azotea Dororo meditaba tranquilamente. De pronto un micro portal se ha abierto y de él una flecha con un mensaje salió. Dororo fácilmente la atrapo y leyó. El soltó un suspiro pero viendo las estrellas.

Dororo: lamentablemente se han dado cuenta. Lo siento mucho por usted Natsumi.

Mientras muy lejos del planeta Tierra o como lo llaman los alienígenas pokopen. Una enorme nave de crucero de guerra surcaba el espacio. Dentro de ella varios kerorences ocupaban la nave. Cierto grupo de kerorences en particular caminaban por los pasillos. Se trataba de la tropa Garuru.

Taruru: bien mi señor la misión que esperábamos con esto su rango subirá.

Garuru: todos Soldado especial Taruru. Esta es una buena oportunidad si logramos esta misión llegaremos a buenos honores a keron.

Pururú: cree que lo logremos dice que es algo difícil.

Garuru: no se preocupen se que pueden hacerlo bien todos.

Tororo: tototo espero ver la cara de ese Kururu nosotros si estamos trabajando.

En eso se presento un soldado y dándole un mensaje a Garuru en la mano. Este lo leyó y supo que debía ir enseguida lo siguió su tropa por detrás.

Zoruru: que sucede Teniente Garuru.

Garuru: es un mensaje del general Korere. Urge nuestra presencia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del sargento Korere. Garuru toco la puerta este se abrió y entro la tropa completa. Después de cerrarse las puertas vieron al General Korere sentado en su silla y luego volteo a verlos.

Korere: les agradezco su presencia. Como ha sido su día.

Garuru: muy bueno, me acaban de asignar mi tropa a la misión 51 del planeta kiro.

Korere: muy buena misión, creo que es la que esperabas.

Taruru: si es cierto nuestro líder merecía esa oportunidad y con esto mostraremos nuestro poder de ataque.

Garuru: tranquilízate Taruru. Disculpa por eso señor.

Korere: no hay problema es bueno ver un soldado muy activo.

Después de eso un gran silencio se sintió. De alguna forma Garuru sabía que Korere no lo había llamado por solo saludarle, pero puso su palabra de ayudarlo en todo.

Garuru: disculpe pero se trata de Nazuzu.

Korere: si, quiero que vayas a pokopen para darle un entrenamiento especial. Lo que digo que releves al sargento Keroro en su entrenamiento.

Garuru: lo entiendo.

Pururú: disculpe General Korere pero estamos asignados a una misión y bueno no creemos tener el tiempo para Nazuzu.

Taruru: es cierto no sabe cuánto espero teniente Garuru para esta oportunidad.

Garuru: Taruru, Pururú no importa es un privilegio ayudar al General Korere y Ya.

Taruru y Pururú se quedaron en silencio no había más que decir. Nadie de los cuatro sabía que el general Korere fue algo personal en el entrenamiento de Garuru y sentía su deber corresponderle esa ayuda con el entrenamiento de su hija.

Garuru: Tororo mande un mensaje a la comandancia que cancele la asignación 51 por causas mayores importancia.

Korere: detenga esa orden Teniente Garuru, no le he ordenado abandonar su misión.

Garuru: no entiendo Señor usted digo…

Korere: mire este video.

De la pared se mostro un video en donde Natsumi enfrento nuevamente a la tropa y derroto con gran maravilla. Era claro que Natsumi mejoro su forma de combate pero había un problema.

Korere: no se puede adaptar a nuestro a nuestro trato, así que quiero que vaya contigo a la misión 51. Y si termina bien ya veremos.

Garuru: está seguro señor.

Korere: ella es fuerte, pero falto su convenio que quedamos no puedo permitir más retrasos en la conquista de pokopen, es hora de atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tororo: tototo al parecer la ranita ya no estará en pokopen.

Garuru: señor me asegurare que este a salvo su hija.

Korere: gracias teniente Garuru. Mañana estaremos cerca de Pokopen, vaya de inmediato y regrese a la nave principal antes de dar velocidad máxima al planeta kiro. Si necesita ayuda para llevarla puede usar elementos especiales de mi tropa.

Garuru: gracias señor pero creo poder yo solo.

Una vez saludando firmes se despidieron y salieron de la sala todos conmocionados de las órdenes recibidas.

Garuru: bien ya oyeron Pururú, prepara un nuevo lugar para el elemento nuevo. Tororo avisa a la comandancia de nuestro nuevo elemento. Taruru prepara una serie de entrenamientos en el gimnasio de la nave. Zoruru preparar la nave donde iré por Nazuzu. Bien entendieron las órdenes.

Todos: sí señor.

Cuando todos se fueron a cumplir las órdenes Garuru solo veía por la ventana el espacio el entonces dio un simple suspiro.

Garuru: bien niña lo has hecho quizás este castigo o más bien enseñanza te abra los ojos y sepas de tu verdadera misión como soldada del ejército de keron.

Al parecer Natsumi pronto dejara su hogar, que clase de entrenamiento le dará Garuru y que es la misión 51. No se pierdan de mas aventuras y secretos revelados, Natsumi sabrá la Naturaleza verdadera del ejercito de Keron y sobre todo que pasara con ella habrá más cambios. Cuál es la relación de Garuru y Korere como soldados. Muy pronto lo veremos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo he decidido para poner más misterio y emoción a Natsumi a ver qué clase de raza alienígena pertenece además el giroronatsumise vería muy pronto por lo cual pongamos presión con la lejanía. Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo pronto. Atte. El_Imaginativo.


	9. adios Pokopen

Disculpen la tardanza pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste.

Sargento Keroro 9

Adiós Pokopen

Cierto crucero de guerra kerorence viajaba por el espacio muy pronto haría su viaje de hipervuelo al planeta Kiro. No sin antes cierta Rana Teniente arreglara un asunto importante encomendada por el General Korere. Garuru observaba las últimas preparaciones de su nave.

Garuru: muy bien parece todo listo. Cuánto tarda en llegar a Pokopen.

Tororo: en tres horas.

Garuru: cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que el crucero haga su viaje de híper vuelo.

Zoruru: siete horas.

Garuru: una hora máxima, puedo estar en pokopen. Bien Pururú situación.

Pururú: listo señor, su lugar como parte de la tropa está listo.

Garuru: bien voy por ella.

El pronto subió a la nave y comenzó a despegar y salir directo a Pokopen por el nuevo miembro de la tropa Garuru. Mientras los cuatros soldados veían alegarse su líder comentaban sus propias opiniones.

Pururú: pobre Natsumi, esta vez la hizo en grande.

Taruru: evitar la conquista de un planeta por su planeta no es buen visto.

Pururú: pero has de saber que se trataba de su planeta donde ella creció, era difícil para ella tomar esa decisión.

Taruru: bueno, de este modo si era difícil para ella.

Tororo: no importa ahora, ella se va ver fuera de todo ese problema, ahora que es parte de la tropa Garuru totototo.

Zoruru: a lo que vi en el video tiene mucha potencial en su verdadera forma que en la anterior.

Mientras en la tierra todo parecía tranquilo después de volver todo a la normalidad. Keroro dormía en su cuarto pero murmuraba algo de que Natsumi le haría pagar esta humillación.

Keroro: zzz doña Natsumi de castigo zzzz va a lavar los baños zzzzz y me comprara una nueva maqueta zzzzzzz

Ruido: bipbipbipbip.

Keroro: la alarma, es hora de levantar.

En cuanto intento estirar la mano para apagar el despertador este se apago por completo. El levanto la cabeza para ver que paso y a su asombro era Natsumi que llevaba una charola del desayuno con una manga en lugar de un periódico.

Natsumi: buenos días Sargento Keroro. Espero que haya dormido bien le traje su desayuno y el nuevo manga del capitán Keroro para que disfrute su mañana. Me disculpa debo regresar a terminar unos labores.

Natsumi salió de la habitación dejando una rana completamente noqueada de que pasa aquí. El entonces vio el desayuno y al oler tan rico no hizo caso de esto y comenzó a desayunar pero entonces su mente hizo click en algo.

Keroro: Natsumi me digo Sargento Keroro y no Ranucha.

Natsumi preparaba el almuerzo que llevaría Fuyuki de alguna forma le pareció exageradamente grande pero la realidad le digo que era lo correcto. Ella suspiro mientras amaraba el paquete, en eso llego Giroro y Tamama.

Natsumi: buenos días Giroro y Tamama.

Ninguno le contesto, era hecho que no estaban contentos después de que arruinara toda la operación de la conquista y según Keroro le aplicarían la ley del hielo hasta que lograran perdonarla y que la próxima vez ella haría el plan de conquista. Pero ignoraban que eso, posiblemente no sería posible. Keroro llego con su bandeja vacía y se lo dio a Natsumi para que lo lavara.

Keroro: muy bien recluta Nazuzu cuando termine con los trastes lavas los baños.

Natsumi: ya lo hice en la noche.

Keroro: los de la base.

Natsumi: si todos, también lustre los pasillos de la base, así como las salas y cuartos del lugar. Bueno debo tender la ropa. El desayuno está en la mesa.

Keroro: el desayuno en la mesa pero si usted (volteando a ver) gero!

Keroro y los demás estaban asombrados del banquete que estaba en la mesa parecía que iba muy en serio el arrepentimiento de Natsumi. También noto una maleta y unos paquetes en la sala.

Keroro: vaya al parecer si se está sintiendo arrepentida esta niña. Pero no crea que soy muy flexible, gero gero.

Tamama: no lo sé, siento algo raro en esto.

Giroro: viendo las maletas creo que es mi turno de entrenarla (pensamientos) "al fin me toca a mí, estar con ella"

Keroro: muy buen dicho es hora de que le dé un fuerte entrenamiento gerogero, haremos que se arrepienta de haber frustrado nuestros planes.

Dororo: me temo que esto será imposible.

Keroro: gero? Cuando llegaste Dororo.

Dororo: (ojos lagrimosos) siempre me ignoras líder, ya estaba aquí desde la mañana.

En eso salió Fuyuki desde el cuarto y vio el desayuno.

Fuyuki: anda por qué tanta comida.

Keroro: pues creo que Nazuzu se sintió mal por lo que hizo ayer y mire su arrepentimiento.

Fuyuki: bueno no es para tanto, además fue bueno que lo hiciera si pokopen fuera todo de babosas imaginase que cara pondría… que cara pondría no entiendo (se puso a pensar la situación) porque siento que conozco a alguien que le tiene pavor a esos bichos, pero no la ubico.

Keroro: glump este don Fuyuki tome su desayuno no se vaya enfriar.

Fuyuki acepto la invitación de su amigo no sin antes seguir pensando porque siente que algo falta en su memoria, era algo o alguien que quería recordar. Mientras Keroro espero el momento oportuno para seguir mandando hacer quehaceres a Natsumi pero lo extraño era que ella no paraba de acomodar y limpiar algunas cosas, lo raro fue que empaco buena comida en recipientes y los puso en el refrigerador, además de dejar toda la ropa y sabanas limpias y secas. Ella se paraba cada rato por si algo se le olvidaba.

Keroro: vaya parece que si está muy arrepentida.

Dororo: Nazuzu San creo que sería mejor tomar el desayuno junto.

Keroro: no haga esa invitación está castigada.

Tamama: pero es mucha comida para compartir además ella lo hizo.

Giroro: será mejor que desayune bien ella pues ahora mismo empezara su entrenamiento conmigo.

Keroro: bueno mostremos un poco de piedad.

Fuyuki: bien a mi me parece que es lo justo, vamos Nazuzu que este desayuno que hizo esta sabroso.

Natsumi al oír dicha invitación sintió que no debía aceptarlo sabia que sería la última vez desayunar con su hermano, apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse temprano de su madre que salió al trabajo de madrugada.

Dororo: me temo que debería aceptarlo ya que es la última vez que desayunara con nosotros.

Keroro: muy buen dicho Dororo, para los próximos días desayunara raciones de la milicia.

Fuyuki: anda no sea tan rudo sargento.

Natsumi se sentó y comenzó a desayunar con ellos, solo Dororo y ella sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo o al menos eso pensaban. Kururu salió de su pasaje secreto con una maleta metálica. El la puso junto a las maletas de Natsumi y espero que los demás terminaran.

Keroro: estuvo delicioso el desayuno soldada Nazuzu es hora de que los laves.

Kururu: me temo que no hay mucho tiempo mi líder Garuru no tarda en llegar. Kukukuku

Keroro, Giroro, Tamama y Fuyuki: Garuru? Viene aquí.

Keroro: este porque viene el, Kururu explícate.

Natsumi: el viene por mí. Chicos he sido trasladada a la tropa Garuru. Hoy dejo pokopen.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Keroro: esas maletas significan que te vas.

Fuyuki: Nazuzu yo pensé que te quedarías en la tropa Keroro.

Natsumi: no te preocupes es así la milicia en keron. Bueno espéreme un rato.

Ella bajo de la silla y fue a la cocina y trajo un paquete grande.

Natsumi: tenga le he hecho sus favoritos para su hora de almuerzo.

Fuyuki: gracias Nazuzu, este volveré a verte.

Natsumi: bueno si hago bien este trabajo es seguro que sí.

Una vez que Fuyuki se preparo para ir a la escuela se despidió de todos y salió a la calle. Todos parecían como si la noticia les hubiera caído agua fría, Natsumi vio el reloj y se dirigió a la cocina.

Natsumi: todavía queda una hora suficiente para lavar los trastes.

Ella se fue a la cocina a lavar los trastes mientras la tropa Keroro quedo sorprendida por la noticia. Todos sabían de alguna forma lo que paso era causa de que Natsumi intervino en el plan de invasión pero como se entero su padre, acaso eran todavía vigilados.

Keroro: doña Natsumi se va.

Dororo: me temo que si mi líder, su padre fue muy específico con sus normas sobre Natsumi quedarse en pokopen. Lo ha roto y las consecuencias vienen.

Giroro: ella lo sabe ya y por eso…

Natsumi: les pido perdón.

Todos se sorprendieron de Natsumi llegara muy pronto de los trastes.

Natsumi: sargento Keroro, (arrodillándose) discúlpame por todo el maltrato que te he hecho todo este tiempo y que a pesar de todo intentaste ayudarme, perdóname.

Keroro: (el con cara de tristeza) Natsumi usted lo hizo bien solo que en su caso bueno las cosas eran muy difíciles para usted. Usted no tiene que pedir perdón.

Natsumi: bien debo dejar todo listo. Keroro te dejo la lista de cosas que dejo listas y pendientes.

Keroro: a la orden mi señora.

Kururu: Natsumi te he dejado un maletín muy especial para tu viaje kukuku.

Natsumi: gracias Kururu, eso creo.

En eso llego Doña Moa con la terrible noticia.

Doña Moa: tío Keroro, Garuru está por llegar en 30 minutos.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio el tiempo de partida de Natsumi estaba por llegar pronto. Cada uno entonces se fue a un lugar a esperar.

Tamama decidió ir a la mansión de Momoka para Traer algo que quizás le sirva a Natsumi. Condujo en propulsión total. Giroro se fue a su tienda algo le decía que Natsumi necesitara ciertos equipos si va estar con la tropa Garuru. Keroro y Doña Moa fueron al cuarto en busca de algo para Natsumi. Mientras Kururu le enseñaba lo que contiene la maleta metálica Dororo se quedo junto a ellos.

Mientras en el cuarto de Keroro.

Keroro: Espero que Natsumi le guste esto fue un regalo de mi padre a mi cuando fui encomendado en la misión pokopen. Espero que le sirva.

Doña Moa: esta buenísimo tío Keroro.

Keroro: me siento mal por doña Natsumi, dejar su planeta y no volver jamás es triste.

Doña Moa: entonces conquistara su planeta ahora que ella no está.

Keroro: no lo sé el otro obstáculo que queda es don Fuyuki.

Doña Moa: eso quiere decir que es difícil.

Keroro: hare lo posible de protegerlos después de la invasión.

Mientras en la tienda de acampar de Giroro.

Giroro: bien parece que este paquete está bien. A pesar del poco tiempo que queda tenía todo en buen estado, esto ayudara a Natsumi.

En eso llego Tamama que traía un paquete también.

Tamama: veo que usted está preparando algo para Natsumi, ya veo.

Giroro: ja es solo para que este bien equipada en la Tropa Garuru las cosas serán diferentes.

Tamama: como es su hermano como líder de tropa.

Giroro: lo más exigente que tú te puedas imaginar. El será un reto grande para Natsumi.

Tamama: entonces uno de los dos se lo confesara.

Giroro: (completamente rojo) yo… confesarle a Natsumi.

Tamama: no se sienta tan mal caporal yo también lo pensé pero bueno creo yo que ella tiene muchos problemas y creo que sería…

Giroro: esperaremos por esta vez. (Con firmeza de soldado) la tregua durara mientras estemos en pokopen hasta su conquista. Regresando a keron que ella decida quién de los dos.

Tamama: si las chicas siempre quieren a los héroes de guerra, si señor ese seré yo.

Giroro: ejem cadete Tamama no olvide que ese privilegio lo tiene el de mayor rango.

Tamama: Tama? Se refiere al sargento Keroro.

Giroro: ¿Qué?

Flash de imaginación de Giroro.

Keroro regresa a keron todo hecho un héroe era de suponer era el líder de la tropa y las chicas kerorences se amontonaban en montón, en eso ve a Natsumi con un letrero I love Keroro.

Fin del Flash.

Giroro: no puede pasar esto.

Tamama: ahora que lo recuerdo no es Kururu el de mayor rango.

Giroro: huy mucho peor no puedo ni imaginarlo.

Tamama: bueno me esforzare para ser yo la rana que conquiste su corazón.

Giroro: eso lo veremos.

Los dos rivales del amor estaban saliendo de la tienda de acampar y se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Mientras Natsumi oía todo artilugio que Kururu le había preparado al principio pensó que las capsulas de conocimiento era una tontería pero le digo que en el ejercito keron necesitaría todo conocimiento espacial necesario para sobrevivir. Ella conoce la tierra y algo de Keron pero los otros planetas son muy extraños para ella.

De pronto se oyó ruidos de motores de una nave a descender era el momento crucial que todos esperaron Garuru había llegado. Natsumi sentía sus piernas temblar de miedo pero ya sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano por lo cual se resistió la idea de huir solo la haría ver como una hipócrita, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría cuando intervino con el plan de conquista. Ella junto a los demás salieron al patio para encontrarse con la rana morada.

Garuru bajaba de su nave, un último mensaje de la nave nodriza le había puesto un poco de aprieto cuanto el tiempo de regreso, esperando no tardar mucho en encontrar y llevar a Natsumi con él a la nave se encontró con el pelotón Keroro listo para recibirlo y a su sorpresa la su dicha persona a llevar.

Garuru: supongo que saben a que vengo.

Keroro: si lo acabamos de saber esta mañana.

Garuru: entonces Nazuzu cuál es tu respuesta a esto.

Natsumi: acepto las consecuencias, no hay más que discutir.

Garuru: bien esto es muy maduro de tu parte, si tienes equipaje es mejor que lo olvides de traer cosas de tu vida anterior, solo lo necesario. Quedo claro.

Natsumi: si esta entendido.

Ella junto la ayuda de Doña Moa subió las cosas a la nave. El sargento Keroro intercambio miradas con el Teniente Garuru.

Garuru: supongo que cuando ella los derroto sabría las consecuencias verdad Sargento Keroro.

Keroro: yo pensaba aplicar un castigo pero viendo que su padre ya implantado el más fuerte de todos dejaré que se vaya en paz. Lamento no haberla contenido o incluso en tener éxito mi plan.

Garuru: si es su decisión será respetada. Le seré sincero posiblemente ella vuelva a pokopen de nuevo solo si las cosas salen bien.

Keroro: gero ella podrá volver a su casa.

Garuru: recuerde que solo si las cosa van bien.

Keroro: eso espero.

Mientras Giroro y Tamama le entregaban a Natsumi ciertos paquetes.

Giroro: esto le ayudara en su misión con la tropa Garuru.

Tamama: esto me sirvió cuando empecé mi servicio.

Natsumi: este… gracias muchachos y lo siento mucho por lo de ayer.

Tamama: no se preocupe, me sorprendió ese nuevo ataque cuando lo aprendió.

Natsumi: un accidente cuando entrenaba con Dororo.

Tamama: pues fue sorprendente, cuídese mucho Natsy el espacio es muy diferente sea fuerte.

Natsumi: bien gracias.

Giroro: este Natsumi (algo sonrojado) le traigo este equipo para su estancia en la tropa Garuru trae todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y atacar y otras cosas…

Natsumi: este Giroro gracias por ser un buen amigo y las veces que me protegiste.

Giroro: bah no es nada cumplo el deber de un buen soldado además te voy a extrañar.

Natsumi: Giroro tu vas a extrañarme?

Giroro: he claro eres una gran compañera de equipo y bueno esos es todo… una cosa más Natsumi mi hermano no es como Keroro el es muy disciplinado no vaya a desobedecerle.

Natsumi: lo tendré en cuenta.

Natsumi se dirigió al resto de los cuatro.

Dororo: Natsumi san cuídese y recuerde el entrenamiento, usted es más fuerte de lo que usted cree.

Kururu: bueno kukuku tenga cuidado con los nyororos habitan bastantes en el espacio y suerte. Kukuku.

Doña Moa: Natsumi la vamos a extrañar (unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos) usted fue una de mis primeras amigas aquí en pokopen.

Natsumi: no se preocupe Doña Moa usted también ha sido una gran amiga.

Cuando llego en frente del sargento keroro.

Natsumi: bien ranucha te has desecho del obstáculo y conquistaras de una vez la tierra.

Keroro: si mi señora… este tenga un regalito de mis parte este le ayudara en esta nueva etapa. Y no se preocupe cuidare de Doña Mama y Don Fuyuki.

Natsumi: gracias keroro.

Garuru: ya es hora Natsumi.

Cuando llego la hora de partir Natsumi sentía que iba morir, su padre fue específico en lo que había dicho otro arrebato y será la última vez que vea pokopen. Ella miraba desde la escotilla a la tropa keroro y doña Moa todos parecían triste, Tamama y keroro lloraban a chorro, Giroro y Dororo parecían fuerte más sus ojos revelaban gran tristeza, Moa lloraba un poco y Kururu pues no reía nada en ese momento.

Garuru: bueno es hora de partir.

En eso encendió la nave y esta comenzó a levantar vuelo a la estratósfera. Ella se imaginaba que sufriría una clase de presión por salir de la atmosfera terrestre pero al parecer las naves alienígenas no tenían este defecto que las terrícolas. Natsumi veía por la ventana de la nave era su planeta todo azul y hermosos como lo describen. Ella iba a comenzar a llorar cuando.

Garuru: soldada Nazuzu será mejor que dejé esas cosas infantiles, es lo que querías al desobedecer así que dejé el lloriqueo.

Natsumi: ya lo sé ranucha no tiene que gritarlo.

Garuru: no tutees jamás a un superior o abra castigos más severos de los que piensas. Desde ahora estará en el cargo de caporal, pero aun así eres todavía un novato.

Natsumi: entendido… señor. No volverá a pasar.

Garuru: más le vale, no soy tan suave como su sargento.

Natsumi volvió a la ventana y miro que la tierra comenzaba a ser más pequeña cada vez hasta ser solo un punto azul, cuando llego ese momento se recostó en su asiento en eso noto que Garuru oprimía unos botones y después se levanto de la silla del piloto y se acerco a Natsumi.

Garuru: bien he puesto el piloto automático, nos queda 2 horas 23 minuto llevamos buen tiempo. Veamos lo que no debe traer.

Natsumi: solo traigo lo que me han dado después de mi transformación y solo un álbum de fotos y otras cosas que no deberían interesarle.

Garuru: álbum de fotos y cosas de pokopen irán a desintegrador de basura.

Natsumi: que espere no haga eso.

Garuru sin darle más caso se dirigió a sus maletas y el vacio de golpe su contenido el comenzó a ver lo que era de pokopen, cosmético, revistas, libro, algunas prendas, y otros artículos todo fue depositado en una especie de microondas que desintegraba todo lo que entraba, cuando llego el turno del álbum de fotos Natsumi intento arrebatárselo de las manos pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago la dejó fuera de combate.

Garuru: comprenda eso Natsumi si alguien ve esto puede hacer muchas preguntas es mejor deshacerte de estas cosas de pokopen.

Natsumi: (con lagrimas en los ojos) por favor el álbum no es todo lo que tengo de mi familia por piedad.

Garuru: lo siento Nazuzu pero esta ya no es tu familia.

Una vez más lanzo el álbum al desintegrador quemando por completo todo recuerdo que le quedaba a Natsumi de su planeta y su familia, ella comenzaba a llorar cuando una mano en su hombro la interrumpió.

Garuru: lo siento mucho pero si quiere también proteger a sus camaradas que se quedaron en pokopen no debe ver este tipo de evidencias.

Natsumi: ahora comenzare olvidar todo lo de mi pasado Garuru?

Garuru: si lamentablemente es por su seguridad, bueno es hora de ver unos detalles más, primero meta las otras cosas en esta maleta de la milicia si mientras preparo el baño para una descontaminación por estancia en este planeta pokopen.

Natsumi comenzó a introducir lo que para ella era un costal, la milicia era dura y temía no poder acostumbrarse a esto, se pregunto cómo estas ranas escogieron esta vida militar. Mientras Garuru preparaba los últimos detalles de su revisión de limpieza el miro a la joven rana sabía que tenía que hacer algo sobre esa mirada triste.

Natsumi: y bien que sigue ahora.

Garuru: quítese la gorra soldada.

Natsumi: qué? Eso no, no me agradara verme sin gorra verdad.

Garuru: Nazuzu deje ese infantilismo.

Natsumi poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la gorra a su sorpresa se sorprendió que en su cabeza salía un poco de pelo rojo, ella recordó que la madre de Keroro tenía pelo eso significaba que parte de ella volvería si no fuera que volteo a ver a Garuru que preparaba una máquina de afeitar.

Garuru: bueno a descuidado el corte milita o es que no le enseñaron el citrius8.

Natsumi: me va a cortar el pelo estilo calvo.

Garuru: si, solo siéntese en el banco y deje de llorar.

Natsumi: (sentándose) a pururú le corta el pelo igual.

Garuru: a todos, es un corte militar en keron e incluso una gran moda en el planeta.

Natsumi solo se quedo en silencio mientras veía como pequeños pedazos de pelo caían de su cabeza. Lo último que recuerda son las instrucciones de cómo utilizar la sustancia citrus8 en su cabeza para que el pelo dejé de crecer un buen periodo y sentir en su cabeza calva en la ducha le hizo querer volver a llorar más fuerte. Pero Garuru especifico que no lo hiciera más ya que se vería mal en la nave nodriza.

Cuando salió de la ducha de descontaminación ella se puso su gorra y se sentó en el asiento de pasajero.

Garuru: se siente un poco mejor.

Natsumi: si gracias por preguntar.

Garuru: sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero debe saber que mientras estemos en el ejército o el planeta Keron su nombre solo es Nazuzu entendido.

Natsumi: si entendido.

Garuru: disculpe la brutalidad pero debe aprender a sobrevivir en su situación. Bien ya llegamos.

Natsumi pudo ver lo que para ella fue un enorme platillo volador Dorado parecía que tenía una estrella en el centro, era gigantesco mientras más se acercaba, Natsumi comprendió que el ejercito de la tierra no era rival al ejercito de keron. Ella vio como Garuru comenzaba a descender en uno de los puertos de la nave.

Garuru: ya estamos aquí Nazuzu así que comienza a ser fuerte lo necesitaras ser vamos a bajar y procure no hablar mucho, yo la apoyare en todo lo posible.

Cuando Garuru abrió la escotilla de la nace y se preparo a bajar una rana de color gris se acerco a él. Garuru al verlo puso su cara más duro al parecer no era alguien de su agrado.

Rana: vaya regresaste pensé que habías desertado a la misión 51. O tuviste una emergencia.

Garuru: (riendo sarcásticamente) ja veo que sigues con el mismo sentido de humor teniente Zotata. Pero estuve en una misión de reagrupar en mi tropa otro elemento.

Zotata: otro elemento? No será tu pequeño hermanito.

Garuru: no, se trata de otro nuevo elemento.

En eso bajo Natsumi que cargaba su enorme maleta, para ella le parecía ridículo el costal militar como equipaje, pero era así la milicia. Pronto le llamo la atención de una rana gris platicando con Garuru. Zotata se acerco a Natsumi y se quedo observándola.

Zotata: pensé que con Pururú tenía su tropa pero han llamado a otra hembra keroniana. Cuál es tu nombre soldada.

Natsumi: (ella recordó lo que tenía que hacer) Soldada Nazuzu, reportándose señor.

Zotata: mmm se ve que está bien entrenada, pero porque incorpora este elemento Garuru?

Garuru: es un elemento aconsejado por un general.

Zotata: déjeme adivinar Korere, ja siempre supe que eres protegido de él, al igual que tu hermano y otros que han estado en su camino. (Entonces volteo a Natsumi) y tu cuál es tu relación con Korere.

Natsumi: (vio a Garuru que asintió con la cabeza) él es mi padre.

Zotata: vaya sorpresa una de sus hijas viene apoyar al ejercito Keron era de suponerse, bien disculpa si no me he presentado soy el Teniente Zotata y será un placer en ayudarle en todo lo necesario.

Garuru: no te molestes mucho Zotata, ella tendrá toda la ayuda, además ella es muy autosuficiente para valerse por sí misma.

Zotata: esto está por verse (comenzó a retirarse no sin antes) tal vez ella debe estar en mi tropa, lo digo por seguridad no vaya a perder esta niña, te meterías en muchos problemas.

Cuando se retiro, Natsumi no sabía que estaba pasando pero sospechaba que aquella rana era rival de Garuru.

Natsumi: y este quien era.

Garuru: nada que darle importancia vamos.

Ellos caminaron por todo el puente de naves que había muchas ranas por toda la nave, Natsumi al verlas se sintió tan raro ver mas como Keroro y los demás. Y lo más triste para ella ser una de ellas, todavía seguía pasando que sería de ella si siguiera siendo normal. Entonces paro al ver al grupo que los estaba esperando, se trataba de Zoruru, Tororo, Taruru, y Pururú.

Ellos: "bienvenido Señor".

Garuru: gracias, recibí el mensaje donde está.

Pururú: se encuentra en aquel cuarto.

Pururú señalo un cuarto oscuro, que por lo general se utilizaban para reuniones confidenciales, el suspiro y miro de nuevo a Natsumi.

Garuru: Nazuzu su padre la está esperando en aquel cuarto oscuro, el quiere hablar antes con usted. Pururú la esperara para llevarla a nuestra habitación.

Garuru se retiro con el resto de las tres ranas, cada una guardo silencio, incluso Tororo que quería soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero la mirada de su líder le digo que se mantuviera callado. Natsumi se acerco a la habitación pero no muy segura de lo que haría en frente de su padre. Pururú le puso una mano al hombro.

Pururú: Tranquila no creo que este Molesto con Usted solo está preocupado.

Natsumi: ¿preocupado? si como no.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y poco a poco abrió la puerta. Efectivamente era su padre quien se encontraba en la habitación sentado en una silla frente a una mesa y había otra silla delante de él. Natsumi entro a la habitación y se acerco a él.

Korere: hola Hija, tome asiento.

Ella se sentó con muy poca confianza, Korere podía sentir eso y decidió ser más tranquilo en su plática.

Korere: supongo que fue difícil tu entrenamiento con la tropa Keroro, pero por lo que veo en el video que mande a instalar en su base de ellos que ha rendido frutos.

Natsumi: este es mi castigo (pregunto ella) no volver a casa.

Korere: tranquila no estoy alegándola todavía de su hogar terrestre, según lo que digo Aki usted todavía no se acostumbra a su verdadera forma y sufre un poco de falta de identidad. Hija yo no quiero lastimarte, pero debes saber que lo que hago es por su bien.

Natsumi: quiero volver a ser humana.

Garuru: lamentablemente hija eso es imposible el mismo suero que la mantuvo humano se acabo su periodo y en cuanto tener la forma de un pokopen bueno hay unas formas incluso Pururú conoce una de ellas y usted lo ha visto.

Natsumi: pero seguiría siendo un alien.

Korere: exactamente. (El se levanto de la silla) lo mejor para usted e s conocer más de su especie y tratar de llevar una vida normal.

Natsumi: como quiere que lleve una vida normal siendo lo que soy, usted no sabe y si los demás se enteran que no soy su hija por su matrimonio el cual me acabo de enterar hace pocos días y de que en realidad soy una clase de hibrida entre humano y Keroniano. Y su mujer lo sabe.

Korere vio las lagrimas de su hija sabia que todo intento tanto rudo como de regalos no ayudaría a su hija aceptase como es el se acerco a ella. Natsumi cerró los ojos esperando un regaño por parte de su padre. Pero este la abrazo.

Korere: lo siento mucho, se que quizás fue mi error esconderle este secreto o quizás la mejor forma hubiera sido llevarla conmigo cuando era apenas un bebe. Pero no hay marcha atrás, sé que es difícil pero no tiene que preocuparse.

El dejó de abrazarla y nuevamente se puso en su posición firme. Natsumi quedo por un momento aturdida por aquel acto.

Korere: sobre si los demás se enteran no hay mas problema he hablado con el gran líder y él me ha concedido el favor, pero todavía estas en prueba.

Natsumi: el Gran líder? y él quien es?

Korere: lo sabrás con el tiempo, por ahora te pondré en las manos de uno de mis mejores soldados Garuru. Como usted habrá visto el es un soldado muy disciplinado pero no se preocupe también se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros, el seguirá con su entrenamiento. Y en cuanto a mi esposa ella ya lo sabe y está muy emocionada en conocerte, pero eso será después de la misión.

Natsumi: su esposa lo sabe y bueno no creo que este feliz con su caso de infidelidad.

Korere: mi caso de infidelidad no me lo ha perdonado, pero a usted, de alguna forma la considera la hija que perdió.

Natsumi: la hija que perdió? Que significa.

Korere: bueno no hay más tiempo. En tres días llegaremos al planeta kiro. Tome bien su entrenamiento y siga las órdenes correctamente. Puede retirarse.

Ella se levanto de la silla muy extrañada de lo que acaba de suceder en un momento su padre era compresivo y después firme como el soldado que es. Y más secretos aparecían como si toda una vida extraterrestre tendría muchos. Antes de salir de la habitación Natsumi volteo a ver a su padre.

Natsumi: volveré a la tierra.

Korere: utiliza su nombre de Pokopen, y todo se decidirá cuando se acabe cierta prueba. (el entonces añadió) por ahora sigua con la misión.

Natsumi sospechaba que se trataba de la misión 51 si la acababa bien quizás regrese de nuevo a la tropa Keroro. Cuando ella salió de la habitación su padre volteo a ver la puerta donde salió s u hija.

Korere: cuídate mi pequeña hija Nazuzu.

Natsumi se encontró con Pururú quien la estaba esperando a pesar que ya se había acostumbrado algo su cuerpo, no la dejaba de sentir incomoda ver a los ojos de otra rana a la misma altura. Pururú antes era una pequeña rana comparada a su anterior altura, verla al mismo nivel le incomodaba todavía algo.

Pururú: y bien como le fue.

Natsumi: algo extraño, pero al parecer todo salió bien eso creo, tengo una posibilidad de regresar a la tier… digo Pokopen.

Pururú: al parecer todo salió bien. Bueno sígame es hora de iniciar su vida en la tropa Garuru. De ahora en adelante soy su compañero superior por lo que le pido no hacerme enojar. Era broma seré su amiga pero debe recordar algo Nazuzu y es que usted es un keroniano y no mencione aquella otra parte de usted.

Natsumi: eso lo sé, me lo acaba de recordar mucho el verme al espejo.

Pururú: usted sigue siendo linda no se sienta tan mal. Bueno debemos apresurarnos Garuru quera decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

Natsumi: bueno si no hay más que hacerla de soldada.

Ella tomo su maleta grande y siguió a pururú por los pasillos no sin antes ver la puertas del puerto comenzar a cerrar eso significa que la nave nodriza empezaría su viaje al planeta Kiro. Ella vio por última vez el espacio a dirección donde estaba su planeta preguntándose si volvería a él. Ella volteo a Pururú que seguía esperando y empezó a encaminarse a las habitaciones de aquella fortaleza.

Ahora que pasara Natsumi regresara a Pokopen, de que se trata la misión 51 en el planeta Kiro y cuál será su entrenamiento en la tropa Garuru. Bueno sé que esto es un giro fuerte en la vida de Natsumi y que todavía hay secretos apunto de revelarse, espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo. Atte. El_Imaginativo.


End file.
